Le passé, l'amour, le présent
by Ksandra17
Summary: Après la victoire de Seirin à la Winter Cup, leur vie de lycée reprend le dessus, avec les examens de fin d'année arrivant à grand pas. Pour Tetsuya, ces examens ne seront pas ses seuls soucis. Aimer deux personnes à la fois n'a jamais su donner de bons résultats! Daiki et Taiga seront là pour lui rappeler.
1. Chapter 1

Daiki :

Le week-end suivant la victoire de Seirin à la Winter cup. Les proches avaient été invités dans une petite salle des fêtes ,réservée en l'honneur de cet événement, et je fus ravis de rencontrer tous ces gens que j'avais croisés pour la première fois, pour certains, sur le parquet d'un match de cette année là, et pour d'autres, quelques années déjà auparavant...au collège.

Notamment Tetsu, qui avait cherché à joindre Seijuro une bonne partie de la soirée pour finalement lui laisser un message sur sa boîte vocale et profiter de la fête avec nous tous. Il avait été rayonnant de bonheur, entouré de tous ses équipiers. De Kagami...

Le fait qu'il soit devenu sa nouvelle lumière ne me faisait plus rien. Je l'avais enfin compris et les avais même encouragés pour leur continuation. En revanche, ce qui me restait en travers de la gorge, c'est qu'ils soient aussi proches l'un de l'autre même en dehors des matchs. Je me rendais alors compte qu'au collège, je n'avais eu que très rarement le privilège d'être seul à seul avec Tetsuya, même s'il nous arrivait parfois de rentrer des cours ensembles et de rire ensemble. Mais jamais nous avions les bras collés l'un à l'autre, tout ça pour pouvoir parler plus discrètement, malgré le monde autour d'eux. Je dois bien avouer que moi-même n'avais jamais eu ce genre d'initative envers Tetsuya.

Pourtant je dois bien reconnaître, que j'en pinçais pour lui à l'époque. Et que la flamme de mon amour pour lui n'en était que plus grande aujourd'hui, surtout avec tous ces moments passés ensembles depuis ma défaite. Je m'ouvrais plus aux autres, et surtout à lui. Au début je comptais l'éviter...et au final, le voir revenir vers moi, petit à petit, et pas seulement pour lui apprendre à tirer, mais pour reconstruire notre amitié m'a beaucoup troublé, et ce, en bien. Je n'ai plus peur de sourire, plus peur de m'avouer tel que je suis et crier au monde que j'aime le basket. Et c'est bien grâce à Tetsuya...

Seulement voilà, la winter cup terminée, lui sachant tirer et les examens de fin d'année arrivant à grand pas. Je doutais que l'occasion de le revoir après cette fête ne se représente. Et bien que je désirais lui parler, je n'osais m'approcher de lui lorsque Kagami était là. Certains pouvaient qualifier ceci comme de la peur, mais le problème c'est qu'en plus d'être un bon rival, il était presque comme un ami pour moi. Je n'avais pas à avoir peur de lui. C'est juste que, pareil qu'à l'époque où Tetsuya avait quitté la génération miracle, je suis incapable de garder Tetsu pour moi, de me l'approprier.

Même si l'envie de me manquait pas. Alors je laissais ma place à Kagami, entre autre...

Je parlais avec Satsuki et Midorima, quand le rouquin vint poser un bras autour de mon cou, amicalement.

-Yo !

-Kagami, un problème ? Fis-je en lui serrant la main.

-Je passe faire le tour auprès des invités, j'vois que vous faites bande à part !

-On avait commençé un sujet de conversation avec Aomine, quand Momoi nous à rejoint. Expliquait le shooter, en taquinant mon amie.

-Dis tout de suite que je gênais !

-Mais non. Midorina ajouta sa réponse avec l'offre d'une nouvelle coupe de jus pour la demoiselle, qui, avec un grand sourire, accepta et partit avec Midorima.

Kagami ricana avant de se placer face à moi, d'un air plus sérieux.

-Merci de nous avoir soutenu...

-T'as pas.

-Si j'y tiens, de voir que tu croyais en nous m'a vraiment touché.

Je ne pus cacher un petit sourire.

-Je ne crois qu'en ce que je vois ! Et votre talent l'est vraiment...

-Il est vrai que je ne pouvais rêver mieux comme nouvelle équipe en arrivant ici.

-Oui... ! A travers mon rire, je lui fis comprendre que je ne parlais pas tout à fait de ça. Il arqua un sourcil.

-Tu parlais de Kuroko et moi ?

J'opinai. Quant à Kagami il posa ses yeux sur le nouveau sujet animant la conversation, et je pus le sentir brûler à travers ce geste. Il passa un main sur sa nuque avant de me regarder de nouveau.

-Je veux surtout pas que tu penses que je suis une meilleure « lumière » que toi.

-Arrêtes, bien sûr que si, sinon Tetsu ne t'aurais jamais choisi. Votre jeu est unique, et bien plus en symbiose qu'avec moi. Du moins, si je n'avais pas...dérivé dans ma façon de jouer à l'époque, peut-être aurions nous pu jouer ensemble jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais si le destin en a décide autrement, Kagami, vous voir jouer ensemble me satisfait amplement.

Il me fixa en silence, tandis que je buvais une gorgée de mon verre.

-Et...pour ce qui est de votre amitié, Kuroko m'a parlé l'autre jour. Çà a l'air de s'être arrangé.

-Que t'a t-il dit ?

-Eh bien... Disons qu'il m'a simplement expliqué vos journées quand vous vous rencontriez pour vous entraîner, mais à travers sa voix et son expression j'ai bien compris qu'il en était plus que satisfait ! Il termina sa phrase sur un petit rire gêné.

Je le fus aussi, bien que plus discrètement. Mais alors comma ça Tetsu était heureux que l'on se soit reparlé sans accro ? Peut-être ne devrais-je pas tout abandonner avec lui dans ce cas.

-T'as l'intention d'arrêter le basket?

Sortant de mes pensées frivoles, j'arquais un sourcil marquant mon incompréhension.

-Pardon ?

-Je veux dire...vas-tu rester dans ton équipe, voire, reprendre le flambeau de tes aînés ?

-Je pense continuer en effet, mais delà passer capitaine, je laisse la place aux autres...

Je détournais le regard, et croisa accidentellement celui de Tetsuya qui nous regardait un peu indécis. Il me regardait d'abord, puis autour de lui, pour enfin prendre un verre et s'approcher de nous. Kagami tourna la tête et l'aperçut. Tous deux s'adressèrent un grand sourire.

-Je t'ai vu partir et ne plus revenir, tu tiens tant que cela à me fuir ? Plaisantait-il à l'adresse de Kagami.

-Nous discutions...Rétorqua le rouquin, prenant une gorgée du verre de notre ami. Je roulais des yeux pour mieux le détourner, masquant ma légère frustration.

Puis il m'observa. Un peu à la volée, mais je m'en rendis compte. Cette soudainement prise d'attention à mon égard me perturba, que pensait-il ? N'ayant rien de plus à ajouter sur notre conversation, je les saluais en levant mon verre et retournais voir Satsuki...

Tetsuya :

Impossible de le faire retenir, aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche. Pourtant j'avais tant à lui demander. Mais Aomine passa un bras autour de Momoi-san, et commençait à la taquiner. La voix de Kagami s'éleva vers eux.

-Restez pas dans vot' coin, venez nous rejoindre !

Un grand sourire arborait son visage et accentua ses paroles par un geste de la main. Momoi-san courut vers moi, me sautant au cou comme a son habitude.

-Si c'est pour passer du temps avec toi, je veux bien !

Je ris, et l'amenai jusqu'au buffet où tout le monde restait, riant et savourant la fête ensemble. Mais ne voyant pas Kagami et Aomine nous suivre, je détournais de nouveau le regard vers eux, et je les vis échanger quelques mots avant de finalement nous rejoindre. Ce qui me perturba, fut la position que chacun a pris...

Kagami à ma droite...

...Aomine à ma gauche.

Et un moi, perturbé entre l'homme avait formé mon passé en tant que joueur de Basket, et un autre qui signifiait mon présent dans ce même domaine.

Mais au niveau social, qui étaient-ils ?

« J'arrive à me prendre la tête tout seul dans un moment pareil, bois un coup mon vieux ça va te détendre... »

Remplissant de nouveau mon verre de jus, je pris une gorgée avant d'entrer dans une conversation avec mes aînés et d'autres amis venant de Kaijou et Shutoku. Mise part Murasakibara, Satsuki et Aomine, personnes d'autres de leur équipe respective voulurent venir. Pour des raisons que je pouvais comprendre pour certains, telle que la révision des examens. Mais pour Himuro Tatsuya, j'avais du mal. Je suis pourtant certain que Kagami aurait passé un bon moment de détente et d'échange avec lui depuis tout ce temps.

-M'enfin... Murmurais-je à moi-même sifflant mon verre.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas ce soir, l'euphorie d'avoir gagné la winter cup peut-être ? En tout cas je riais à gorge déployée avec tout le monde, sans retenue et m'amusais même avec Midorima-kun qui semblait aussi béat que moi. Ce fut bien la première qu'on se tenait bras dessus bras dessous, joyeux comme des cons à célébrer quelque chose ! Puis les jambes fléchissantes, je finis à terre en l'attirant dans ma chute, et nos rires ne s'arrangèrent pas. Takao-kun vint relever son ami, en lui confisquant le verre qu'il avait entre les mains. Je fus relevé par Kise-kun qui se moquait de moi, me donnant une chaise pour que je puisse me calmer un peu. Mais les âneries qui sortaient tantôt par-ci, tantôt par là ravivait mon aise... Kagami me prit soudain sur l'épaule comme un sac, et couru vers Kiyoshi qui me rattrapa en l'air. Et bien que je pleurais de rire, je sentais un haut le cœur me prendre avec leur imbécillité et lorsqu'on mon me jeta de nouveau en l'air, les bras d'un nouveau réceptionniste me portèrent en riant avec moi.

-Tu es déchaîné ce soir, Tetsu !

Juste pendant deux secondes...juste autour de nous, les autres ne faisant plus attention, mais se tournant à d'autres occupations. Nous fûmes seuls et silencieux, Aomine et moi. Et échangeant des regards ne cachant presque pas nos envies respectifs, je ne pus retenir ma folie et mon rire s'éleva tout comme le sien. Il m'emmena avec lui, me faisant tournoyer quand je posai ma main sur sa nuque, tapotant deux fois afin d'attirer son attention et lui demander de me mener aux toilettes, mon estomacs voulant tournoyer son contenu dans un évier.

Daiki :

Incroyable. Le seul qui me venait en tête, Tetsu était vraiment incroyable ce soir. Je lui tendis du papier toilette afin de s'essuyer la bouche, mais à peine avait-il froissé le papier usé, qu'il se pencha de nouveau au dessus de l'évier pour vomir.

-Plus jamais je prendrais d'alcool...

-On dit tous ça je crois. Ricanais-je, sentant les vapeurs d'alcool me monter aussi à la tête. Mais mon cas n'était pas aussi atteint que ce jeune inconscient, qui devait boire pour le première fois.

-Premier verre ?

-...Ouais... Me vomit-il tout comme...le reste !

Je roulais de nouveau des yeux, allant chercher du papier. Il se rinça la bouche, se fixa dans un miroir.

-Un fantôme ?

Il rit.

-Dire ça au joueur fantôme de Teiko c'est plutôt mal venu !

Je le suivis, me rendant alors compte de ma connerie.

-J'ai pas fait exprès je t'assure, balbutiais-je entre deux gloussements. Intérieurement, je me promis ne pas prendre plus de verres pour la soirée.

J'entendis Tetsu soupirer avant de s'essuyer de nouveau la bouche. Il resta appuyé un petit instant contre l'évier, et plaqua sa main contre son front et ses joues. Je souris avant de me coller contre son ventre sans vraiment faire attention, et plaquais mes mains froides contre ses joues pour apaiser la chaleur ds vapeurs d'alcool. Il ferma les yeux, grimaçant un moment puis relaxant ses traits en entourant chacun de mes poignets par ses petites mains.

-'Va mieux ? Soufflais-je en rapprochant mon visage.

-Ouais... Son débit était aussi élevé que le mien.

Mon front commençait à glisser, rapprochant nos nez qui se frôlèrent. Tetsu n'arrangea pas cette proximité, et l'accentua même en frottant ses mains le long de mes bras, pour les laisser s'agripper à mon polo, tirant mon corps vers le sien.

Il me cherchait.

Je le voulais.

Mais était-ce bien de continuer ?

Tetsuya ferma les yeux et commença à s'approcher. Et bien que mon inconscient prenait le dessus et me fit poursuivre l'acte, je revins bien vite à moi, quand le plus petit tomba de fatigue dans mes bras. Je comprenais mieux cette soudainement envie de se rapprocher...

-C'n'est pas plus mal en fait. Soufflais-je en observant son visage assoupi.

Je devais faire comprendre à mes sentiments qu'abuser de lui, même juste en lui volant un baiser, sous l'effet de l'alcool n'était pas ce dont j'avais le plus envie. Si je devais l'aimer et me faire aimer de lui en retour, ce serait dans des conditions respectables me promis-je. Après tout, si je souhaitais conquérir Tetsu et reprendre de zéro avec lui, au risque de pimenter ma rivalité auprès de Kagami, je préférais que cela se fasse loyalement.

Taiga :

La soirée touchait à sa fin, quelques invités étaient retournés chez eux, l'alcool et la fatigue ne faisant pas bon ménage. Étant l'un des organisateurs de la fête je me devais de rester jusqu'au bout pour ensuite remettre la salle en ordre. Seulement la fatigue m'envahissait aussi... Je cherchais Kuroko du regard, pensant le trouver facilement à la vue de cette baisse de monde, mais j'avais plutôt l'impression que sa capacité s'effacer se jouait de moi, n'arrivant pas à mettre la main dessus.

-Kagami-kun, appela la manager de Tôo, aurais-tu vu Dai-chan ?

-Dai-ch...oh ! Aomine ? Non vois-tu, je cherche quelqu'un moi aussi.

-Tetsu-kun je suppose, personne ne l'a vu depuis un petit moment, même Kise voulait lui dire au revoir mais a vite abandonné, trop fatigué...

Je me frottai le visage d'une main afin de prendre mon mal en patience et de faire le point. Kuroko me restait introuvable, et Aomine avait disparu...J'inspirai pour garder mon calme et partis aux toilettes pour boire un peu d'eau. Et qui ne fus-je pas surpris de voir ensemble, sauf mise à part dans les toilettes peut-être...Les disparus. Dont un dormant dans les bras de l'autre.

-Kagami, tu tombes bien... Me dit Aomine d'une voix basse, les yeux tirés par la fatigue et peu certain de tenir debout très longtemps.

-Il s'est endormi ?

-Ouais...le problème c'est qu'je suis claqué aussi, j'ai peur de le lâcher.

-Je suis pas en meilleure forme, mais laisse-le moi je vais demander à ce qu'on le raccompagne chez lui.

-Ok...oups !

Semblant au bord de la fatigue, il se maintint à l'évier pour éviter de nous faire chuter tous les trois. Kuroko daigna se réveiller à ce moment là, et me fixa d'un regard embrumé.

-T'as fini de jouer la belle au bois dormant ?

-Kagami-kun, je suis fatigué... Déclara t-il nous faisant rire Aomine et moi.

Comme si nous n'avions pas remarquer ce détail. M'enfin, Aomina m'aida à le porter jusque dans la salle, et à le poser sur une chaise. Il croisa ses bras sur la table devant lui et coucha sa tête dessus. L'As de Tôo me serra la main avant de me donner le numéro d'un taxi.

-Pour ?

-Le machin qui comate sur la table, là. Rit-il

-Je t'entends, tu sais ? Marmonna Kuroko la voix étouffée dans ses bras.

-Merci, fais attention en rentrant, je crois aussi que Momoi t'attendait.

-Ah mince, elle a du partir...

Aomine me fit un dernier signe pour me saluer. Et avant que je puisse lui répondre il sortit son téléphone, certainement pour appeler la demoiselle. Je lâchai un soupir. M'avançant vers Kuroko, ce dernier m'ayant entendu, releva sa tête pour m'adresser un regard rieur. Je lui souris et passai une main délicate dans ses cheveux, caressant sa tête.

-Bonne soirée ?

-Ouais...souffla t-il en se redressant d'un coup, ma main glissant sur sa quoi parliez vous avec Aomine ?

Mon regard l'amena au fait que je ne comprenais pas.

-Avant que je vienne...vous rejoindre. Fit-il entre deux bâillements. Il reposa sa tête sur ses bras, mais l'inclina de façon à pouvoir me regarder.

-J'étais venu le remercier pour son soutien. Il a été d'une grande aide pour toi, et niveau moral, il lui est arrivé d'être présent pour moi aussi.

-Je sais... Fit simplement Kuroko d'un battement de cils, évident. Après le match contre Yosen, j'ai continué de m'entraîner avec lui, et de temps en temps on sortait s'amuser quelque par avec Momoi-san... et je me souviens d'un soir ou il m'avait demandé si tu avais réussi à trouver « ta » nouvelle façon de jouer. J'en ai conclu que vous vous étiez vu.

-Oui, on s'est affrontés amicalement sur un terrain de rue, de temps en temps, et je me souviens avoir échangé avec lui le fait que je désirais améliorer mes techniques de la main gauche.

-Ce que tu as fait avec brio ! Ricana t-il.

Je souris et frottai son bras machinalement. L'heure se faisait tardive, la coach et les autres qui étaient restés, à savoir Kyoshi-senpai et Hyuga-senpai, nous demandaient pour ranger la salle avant de rendre les clés demain matin. Ce que nous fîmes, du moins tous sauf Kuroko, il s'était rendormi sur la table.

-Incorrigible...

Je frottais mes yeux, commençant sérieusement à piquer du nez, puis je regardai l'heure sur mon portable. Il était plus de trois heures du matin passé, et il nous aura fallu près d'une heure pour tout ranger et nettoyer, la coach était vraiment crevée la pauvre, et manqua de s'assoupir elle aussi sur son balais.

-Senpai, raccompagne-la, il reste un coup de balais à passer.

-Tu vas pouvoir le faire tout seul ?

-Occupe toi de la coach, elle est vraiment épuisée. Souris-je en prenant le balais.

Mon aîné me remercia et aida Riko à se lever. Ils partirent tous les deux, nous saluant rapidement. Kyoshi-senpai s'approcha de Kuroko, tendant l'oreille. Ce dernier dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il rit et se tourna vers moi.

-Tu crois que c'était la première fois qu'il buvait de l'alcool ?

-C'est possible, en tout cas il a un peu trop forcé dessus ! La prochaine fois je le surveillerais mieux que ça...

Mon aîné continua de se moquer et ajouta :

-Presque un an maintenant...

-De quoi ?

-Que Kuroko-kun et toi vous êtes connu ! En dehors du basket, vous êtes devenu bien proches.

J'arquais un sourcil afin de cacher ma gêne, mais j'opinai finalement d'un timide hochement de tête. Je ne pouvais dire le contraire, après tout, en plus d'être un duo de choc, notre amitié naissant difficilement au début, devint maintenant très solide et nous passions bien plus de temps ensemble en dehors du parquet des entraînements.

Kyoshi-senpai termina son côté, et moi de même. Nous reposâmes les produits ménagers pour enfin rentrer chez nous. Fatigués.

-Kuroko..., Kuroko réveilles-toi. Murmurais-je secouant doucement mon ami pour ne pas brusquer son réveil.

Il réagit en un grognement mécontent. Ce qui me fis sourire.

-Je te ramène chez toi ?Proposais-je alors tandis qu'il se dressait en s'étirant.

-...Ne te prends pas la tête, Kagami...je... Il bailla et ne put finir sa phrase.

-Bon, j'ai compris, je te ramène maintenant ce n'est plus une question !

Il se leva et plongea son regard, aussi tiré que moi, dans le mien et me souris du mieux qu'il put, en ajoutant un petit merci.

Tetsuya :

Dans le taxi, j'avais fait de mon mieux afin de rester éveillé. Kagami, encore plus épuisé que moi semblait-il, en avait fait autant en gardant son front collé contre la vitre glacée. Il faisait froid en ce moment. Très froid. l'hiver battait son plein, et la neige commençait déjà à montrer son nez de temps en temps la journée. Arrivés à la gare, nous nous séparâmes . Du moins je commençais à saluer mon ami, quand ce dernier me prit la main, me proposant de passer la nuit chez lui. Son immeuble n'étant plus qu'à quelques mètres.

-J'ai assez fait le boulet ce soir...

-Tu le feras encore plus si tu t'endors dans le métro et débarque on ne sait où.

N'en pouvant vraiment plus, et l'alcool dans le sang n'arrangeant rien. Je ne pus qu'abandonner le débat et le suivre bien sagement jusqu'à sa chambre. Il voulut éclairer la pièce, mais je nous fis chuter sur la moquette en me prenant les pieds dans les siens. Je ris comme un idiot, mais il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche pour atténuer le débit, étouffant lui aussi son rire, pour ne pas déranger les voisins. Les volets de sa chambre, ouverts. Les rayons de la lune traversaient faiblement la pièce, éclairant un peu nos visages. Mais ces yeux avaient une couleur trop foncée, je ne voyais qu'une faible lueur se refléter.

Je fermais les miens, ne me sentant plus du tout capable de faire un seul geste. Je le sentis bouger un peu, levant un bras, puis quelque chose tomba sur nos têtes. Reconnaissant la texture douce et chaude d'une couverture, je rouvris les yeux pour l'aider à la placer sur nos deux corps, puis chacun s'enroulant dedans, nous pûmes reposer nos paupières et s'endormir paisiblement.

A suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Taiga :

L'inconfort de la moquette ne nous gêna pas plus que ça. Mon ami dormait toujours quand je fus réveillé par le soleil brillant dans toute la pièce. Bien que dans le coaltar, je sortis mon téléphone qui était tombé sous mon lit, et le rallumai afin afin de savoir l'heure. Neuf heures moins le quart, un réveil plutôt correcte pour un lendemain de soirée, sachant que j'étais du genre à me lever plutôt tard dans l'après midi dans ces moments là. Monsieur le jour en avait décidé autrement.

Mais Kuroko ronflait toujours calmement sous la couette, ne laissant paraître que deux-trois brins de mèches. L'air frais de la chambre faisant frissonner ma peau, je me glissais de nouveau sous le tissu chaud, un bras plié pour maintenir ma tête sur le côté. J'observai mon ami dormir. Je soulevai un peu la couette à l'aide de mon autre main, et pus en profiter pour le prendre en photo, le visage serein et endormi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de l'envoyer aux autres, ne pensant qu'après avoir tout envoyé que je risquais d'en réveiller quelques uns qui n'avaient pas du éteindre leur téléphone.

-Tant pis...ils auront un chouette message pour compenser.

Et ne pensant pas vraiment en avoir, j'eus pourtant deux réponses. Un message de la part de Kise, gaga devant la photo et me remerciant aimablement pour ce dossier sur Kuroko. (Je savais pertinemment que ce dernier me tuerait en sachant cela plus tard). Puis un autre d'Aomine, ce qui m'étonna assez, lui du genre fêtard et feignant trop absorbé à dormir. « Tu as dormi chez Tetsu ? », me questionnait-il dans son message. Me mettant sur le dos, je pris le temps de répondre et de tout lui expliquer. Le fait que Kuroko avait dormi chez moi -et non l'inverse- car, trop fatigué pour prendre le métro. Sa réponse fut encore plus rapide que la première : « Je comprends, pas cool pour lui d'habiter si loin ! ». Carrément d'accord avec lui. Je plaignais mon coéquipier de prendre deux métros le matin pour arriver en cours. Aomine m'envoya un autre message : « Le tigre n'a pas mangé le petit lapin bleu ? » il termina sa plaisanterie d'un icône amusant. Ricanant doucement, je reposais le téléphone.

-Comme si je profiterais de lui pendant son sommeil...

Même si sous l'effet de l'alcool, hier soir, il aurait pu arriver n'importe quoi si nous avions été deux personnes d'assez déplacés...Je sentis de nouveau mon vibreur contre mon torse. Je fus surpris de voir encore une message d'Aomine. Mais ce dernier venait de rééditer sa question bien plus sérieusement... « T'as pas couché avec Tetsu rassures-moi ? ».

-Mais pour qui me prend t-il ? Grognais-je un peu trop fort. Je sentis Kuroko remuer sous la couette. Moi je restais figé et silencieux, espérant qu'il reste endormi. Il avait besoin de repos. Mon contact semblant impatient, m'appela. Je me mis sur le côté, le visage opposé à celui de Kuroko pour décrocher. Toujours sous la couette.

-Heureusement que j'ai mis en vibreur. Fis-je à l'adresse d'Aomine.

-Pourquoi, Tetsu dort ?

-Toujours oui, il a besoin de décuver.

-Il a forcé sur l'alcool hier, pour sa première fois il était un peu inconscient.

-C'était vraiment sa première fois ? Demandais-je assez étonné d'avoir vu mon coéquipier boire autant pour une première fois.

-Hm, mais j'espère qu'il n'y a que ça qui était sa première fois...

Il y eut un court silence, puis le sachant anxieux, j'arrêtais de le faire mariner et dis en tout honnêteté :

-Évidement, tu me crois vraiment capable de coucher avec un pote, saoul ?

-J'en sais rien, tu sais avec l'alcool, faut toujours se méfier. Sa voix se fit plus basse et lointaine. Peut-être un défaut du téléphone. Ou bien cachait-il finalement quelque chose, m'enfin je ne m'inquiétais pas trop pour lui.

-Et toi, le réveil ? Demanda t-il.

-Un peu dur...je suis toujours sous la couette. On a dormi sur la moquette et j'ai pas fermé les stores...

-T'as du bien manger du soleil ce matin ! Rit-il sous mon nez. Je souris en le traitant d'enfoiré ?

-Et toi ?

-Je suis devant mon café depuis trente minutes, il a refroidi je vais devoir le refaire chauffer.

-Du café de bon matin?Hm, so tasty !

-T'as pas idée, mais j'ai eu la flemme de me faire à manger.

-Le riz c'est pourtant l'aliment de base pour un japonais tel que toi ! Même moi je sais ça. Me moquais-je.

-T'as fini oui...

-C'est pas moi qui psychote de savoir mon pote dans la chambre d'un autre le lendemain de soirée !

-Je ne psychote pas, je m'inquiète...

-Toute la différence ! J'étouffais ma voix pour éviter de réveiller Kuroko.

Ce dernier remua de nouveau sous le tissu, sortant un bras qui se plaqua contre mes flancs. Je me raidis, un peu, puis me tournai vers lui pour caresser ses cheveux.

-T'inquiéter...Soufflai-je.

-De quoi ? Fit Aomine à l'autre bout. Je me remis sur le dos, avec la main de Kuroko maintenant sur mon ventre.

-Kuroko va pas tarder à se réveiller je pense, il remue, je vais couper et préparer de quoi manger.

-D'accord, remettez-vous bien les esprits en place !

-Ouais... Soufflai-je.

Je raccrochai. Posant mon regard sur mon ami, je passai mon bras au dessus de sa tête ébouriffée, caressant son épaule. Lorsque mes doigts commencèrent à passer sous le vêtements pour toucher sa peau. Je me dressai doucement pour quitter la pièce et me doucher, afin de reprendre effectivement mes esprits.

Daiki :

Je fis réchauffer ma tasse de café, repensant à Kagami et Tetsu en les imaginant passer la nuit ensemble. Je mordis l'intérieure de ma joue en sortant la tasse de nouveau fumante. « Je sais très bien qu'il n'a rien fait » m'assurai-je. Mais savoir Tetsu endormi près d'un autre homme que moi me gênait. M'agaçait un peu.

« Mais je ne dois pas me leurrer... »Me dis-je. Car je savais n'être pas le seul prétendant désirant Tetsu.

Tetsuya :

Kagami avait été adorable. Mais laisser dormir jusqu'à midi et me proposer un succulent repas prouvait qu'il était bien loin d'être l'homme bougon qu'il voulait montrer.

-Tu devrais te reconvertir dans la cuisine après le lycée ! Proposai-je après avoir avalé ma bouchée.

-Rêves ! Je sais pas vraiment quoi faire après le lycée sauf bien sûr passer basketteur professionnel.

Je posai mon attention sur le journal, picotant dans l'assiette. Moi non plus je ne savais pas quoi faire après le lycée. Il me restait encore deux ans avant mon diplôme, mais voilà, à l'inverse de Kagami je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer le Basket. Un gars comme moi serait difficile à remarquer pour les grosses équipes internationales. Et puis si c'est pour me retrouver dans une équipe adverse de celle de Kagami, non merci. Mon duo me convenait bien plus que n'importe quelle équipe.

Je terminai mon repas, puis disparus dans la buanderie de Kagami. Je me déshabillai rapidement pour ensuite filer dans la salle de bain.

-Besoin de vêtements propres ?

-Ne t'embêtes pas Kagami-kun, je vais... Je reniflais ma chemise. Elle empestait l'alcool. Je sortis une petite tête timide et mes vêtements dans les bras, mon ami roula des yeux en se moquant de moi.

-Donne.

Il prit le bouchon de tissus pour le mettre dans sa machine à laver. Entrant dans la cabine de douche, je me savonnais activement pour bien me réveiller.

-Je suis chiant, hein ?! Riais-je dans la pièce.

-T'as pas idée, répondit sur un ton ironique, à travers la porte, mon coéquipier.

En sortant de la douche, je vis mon téléphone signaler l'arrivée d'un nouveau message. C'était Momoi-san. « Tu es incroyablement mignon quand tu dors, Tetsu-kun ! » Me laissa t-elle avec un icône amoureux.

-Merci ! Répondis-je un peu béat.

Puis je fis une pause avant d'envoyer le message. Ni une ni deux, je m'enroulais dans une serviette et sorti en courant de la salle de bain, cherchant Kagami dans l'appartement, armé d'une brosse à cheveux.

-Kagami-kun ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi je suis mignon en dormant ?!

Il sortir un peu paniqué de la buanderie.

Taiga :

Que me faisait-il tout à coup, et en serviette en plus. Que devais-je répondre à ça ? Bien sûr qu'il était mignon quand il dormait, sinon jamais je ne l'aurais pris en ph...Ah oui...

-T'as eu un message à propos de la photo ? Rougis-je en me cachant à moitié derrière la porte de ma buanderie.

-Quelle photo ?! Rougit-il aussi, mais certainement de colère et de gêne.

-Eh bien disons que...

Pour éviter plus de gaspillage de salive, je sortis mon portable pour lui montrer la photo en question. Il s'approcha pour voir, et prit d'un air paniqué le petit appareil entre ses mains comme pour l'étrangler à ma place. Il me menaça avec la brosse à cheveux puis chercha ses mots.

-T'as pas osé envoyer cette photo à Momoi-san ?

-Eh bien si... Déglutis-je.

-Et ?

-Et...à Kise, Midorima, la coach et nos senpais. Ah, et à Aomine aussi. Terminai-je tout penaud de le voir fâché.

Il grogna sauvagement avant de se jeter sur moi et nous faire tomber sur le tapis de la buanderie. Il me frappa avec le dos de la brosse, sans vraiment me faire de mal, mais m'insulta un peu de tous les noms bizarres qu'il pouvait trouver, tel que « opossum du dimanche » ou encore « brownie mal cuit ». Je ne pus que pleurer de rire et attraper mon ami par la taille pour le plaquer et le faire rouler sous mon ventre. Il lâcha la brosse pour ensuite me mordre l'épaule.

-Mais ne sois pas si hargneux, K-Kuroko ! Essayai-je de dire entre mes rires.

-Tu te moques de moi en plus !

Il recula son visage jusqu'à faire tomber sa tête sur le sol, regardant sur le côté. Je pouvais lire une petite honte dans ses yeux et par la teinte rosée que ses joues venaient de prendre. Je souris, attendri par le spectacle.

Tetsuya :

Je n'aimais pas qu'on me fixe ainsi, surtout quand mes sentiments affichaient une telle expression de honte sur mon visage. Je pouvais voir la marque que mes dents avaient faite sur son épaule. Quelle idée de mettre un débardeur en hiver aussi. Il me tenait toujours. Et bien que je fus en serviette, sa chaleur maintenait la mienne. J'osai enfin croiser son regard. Comparé à hier soir, ses yeux rouges flamboyaient de milles éclats nuancés, par une lueur de douceur.

Il était si beau...

Me sentant partir dans des pensées de batifolage. Je remuai un peu dans ses bras, histoire de lui faire comprendre que je voulais me relever. Il se dressa sur ses genoux puis m'aida à me relever.

-Tu vas attraper froid à rester en serviette, retourne dans la salle de bain je vais te chercher un jogging le temps de faire sécher tes fringues.

Je m'exécutai. Il revint lui aussi avec ses vêtements, un peu trop grands pour moi, mais confortables. Il me proposa de passer le reste de la journée avec lui. Les cours reprenant demain, il sollicita mon aide pour quelques mises au point en histoire. Les guerres du Japon n'était vraiment pas son domaine...

-Et tu peux me dire pourquoi on doit savoir tout ça sérieux ... Il fit défiler les pages de son livre pour survoler les cours.

-Culture personnelle mon ami. Si tu avais continué tes études en Amérique tu en aurais autant tu sais.

-Justement non. Les américains sont des feignants les cours sont plus faciles qu'en Europe ou bien en Asie, ils ont aussi moins d'évaluations qu'au Japon. Les études deviennent beaucoup plus sérieuses après avoir été diplômé. Car ils choisissent leurs branches de spécifications d'études.

Je l'écoutai me parler de l'Amérique avec beaucoup d'attention. Je pouvais sentir au son de sa voix que ce pays resterait à jamais dans son cœur. Qu'il ne pourrait pas se sentir bien ici, sans retourner de temps en temps sur le continent qui l'a vu grandir.

Je pensais aussitôt à Himuro Tatsuya. Lui aussi avait vu grandir Kagami, il le connaissait mieux que personne...

Mieux que moi.

Je me souviens de ce regard presque admirateur, ce regard tendre et désolé qu'il posa sur Himuro-san lors de leurs retrouvailles. Je fixai son médaillon.

Qu'avait-il pu lui dire, lorsque je lui ai rendu cette bague...

A suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Daiki :

Akashi m'a contacté par sms quelques instants avant le début des cours. « Serais-tu libre samedi prochain ? » Me demandait-il alors. Je ne répondis pas tout de suite, attendant la pause déjeuner pour le faire. Satsuki me rejoignit sur le toit du lycée, m'apportant un sandwich.

-Tu n'étais pas obligé... Je mordis à pleine dents dans le pain.

-Un merci, te tuerait Me fit-elle blasée.

Je souris d'un air moqueur puis embrassa sa joue.

-Alors, t'as eu Kise ?

-Oui, juste avant d'acheter ton sandwich. Lui aussi a reçu un sms d'Akashi-kun.

-Je vois...

Terminant mon repas, je sortis mon portable et répondis alors à mon ancien capitaine. Effectivement, samedi je n'avais rien à faire, à part traîner sur un terrain de Basket. Et accessoirement réviser...Comme réponse, j'eus une adresse de fast food comme lieu de rendez-vous. Mais que nous voulait-il ? Et Tetsu, avait-il lui aussi été contacté? Je n'étais pas du genre curieux... Kise devait certainement avoir pris les devant pour lui demander.

Mais voilà, c'était Tetsu.

-Que fais-tu ? Satsuki s'ouvrit une bouteille d'eau pendant que j'appelais mon ami.

-Je passe un coup de fil...

Elle s'étrangla avec sa gorgée.

-Merci je sais, mais a qui ?

-Sois pas curieuse ! Râlais-je. Elle me lança son bouchon à la figure.

Je ne fis plus attention à mon amie d'enfance, lorsque j'entendis la voix de Tetsu répondre à mon appel.

-Aomine-kun ?

-A-ah ! Tetsu, j'te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que n-

-Tetsu-kun ! Beugla Satsuki en m'arrachant le portable des mains.

Je ne pouvais plus entre la voix de mon ami, je ne pouvais plus m'adresser à lui. Je ne pouvais qu'entendre les beuglements de la demoiselle que j'aimais beaucoup, mais qui était une belle rivale pour ma quête à conquérir Tetsuya. Elle pâlit soudainement, affichant une mine comiquement triste. Mon amie me rendit le téléphone en me frappant l'épaule.

-Il veut pas me parler ! Chouina t-elle. Je tirais une grande satisfaction, intérieure, et repris la conversation avec Tetsu.

Je m'isolai plus loin, laissant la demoiselle rager dans son coin. Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, ma voix s'adoucit...

Tetsuya :

Il était midi, les révisions me pesaient, j'avais oublié mon repas et plus aucun sandwich n'était disponible...L'exaspération me prenait, tout comme la désagréable impression que ce lundi n'était pas mon jour. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie du lycée, pour me trouver un snack près de mon bahut. J'avais perdu Kagami de vue depuis la sonnerie du déjeuner. Toujours autant de monde à cette sandwicherie. En temps normal, je pouvais me faufiler discrètement, mais il avait fallu qu'un professeur me tienne la grappe une bonne vingtaine de minutes, juste le temps de tout dévaliser et me laisser mourir de faim.

-Quelle idée d'oublier son déjeuner aussi, mais quel idiot je fais aujourd'hui ! Grondai-je pour moi-même.

Arrivé devant un fast food, je pris vite ma commande, mon estomac devenant douloureux. Je répondis au sourire de la vendeuse, puis partis m'asseoir sur un des canapés entourant les tables. Quitte à prendre un peu de bon temps, autant en profiter ici.

-Pas mauvais ces sandwichs...

Mon vibreur m'alerta alors d'un appel entrant. J'essuyai vite mes doigts pour prendre mon portable et décrocher, légèrement étonné à la vue du numéro.

-Aomine-kun ?

-A-ah ! Tetsu, j'te dérange pas ?

-Bien sûr que n-

-Tetsu-kun !

Je reculai l'appareil de quelques centimètres de mon oreille, afin de laisser mes tympans en vie. Momoi-san était vraiment incroyable dans ses moments de joie. « Elle est encore avec Aomine » songeai-je dans le vague, n'écoutant que brièvement les mots enjoués de mon amie...

«L'aime t-il ? »

Me reprenant sérieusement, je demandais poliment à Momoi-san de bien vouloir me repasser Aomine. Je l'entendis bouder au téléphone et lâcher un juron envers le bronzé. Ce dernier râla un peu. Puis sa voix chaude vint bercer mes oreilles...

-Yo... Murmura t-il.

-Ça va toi ? Souris-je, d'un voix aussi faible que lui.

-Oui t'inquiète pas...je te dérange pas ? Tu vas pas reprendre les cours tout de suite ?

-Hn, nan. Je suis dans un snack, j'ai oublié mon panier repas et comme il n'y avait plus rien à la sandwicherie du lycée, j'ai demandé une permission de sortie pour manger.

Je l'entendis rire doucement. « ça m'a manqué... »Pensai-je, le regard se perdant dans le lointain.

-Je vais venir m'occuper de toi, même pour tes repas, c'n'est plus possible Tetsu !

-Héhé, j'attends votre entraînement pour ne plus me faire oublier me déjeuner avec impatience, Aomine sensei.

Stoppant notre amusement, sa douce voix devint plus grave et basse...

-Tu as eu des nouvelles d'Akashi depuis la soirée ?

-Non toujours pas, enfin si...mais je n'appelle pas sa dernière convocation comme des nouvelles de lui...

-Donc tu as bien reçu ce message ?

-Oui, Kise m'a téléphoné peu de temps après.

-J'm'en doutais...l'entendis-je murmurer. Et tu viendras ?

Je pouvais entendre une pointe d'inquiétude dans sa voix. Que lui arrivait-il ? Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien tracasser Aomine ? Lui, toujours désintéressé de tout, s'interrogeait sur un détail plus ou moins futile. Je lui affirmai ma venue samedi.

-Ok...

Il inspira, semblant gêné et hésitant. J'attendais un peu, espérant qu'il puisse trouver ses mots. « Je veux lui parler ». Mon cœur frappa ma poitrine d'impatience. Alors que j'ouvrai la bouche pour sortir ma voix, celle de mon ami s'éleva avant.

-Je vais te laisser manger, s'empressa t-il d'un coup, t'es pas comme moi, tu sèches pas les cours et je veux pas te mettre en retard. On se voit samedi ?

-O-oui...oui a Samedi... Balbutiai-je, la déception totale n'ayant pu être retenue. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'il l'avait perçu.

Nous raccrochâmes sur un petit « au revoir » gêné. Moi qui voulais encore parler avec lui, c'était raté. J'étais pourtant persuadé qu'il avait encore besoin de me dire des mots...C'était important, j'en était certain, et ça lui brûlait les lèvres mais comme toujours, il restait éloigné même dans ses paroles...

-Mais pourquoi tout ça m'affecte autant !?

Perdant patience - événement assez rare- je laissai la monnaie avant de retourner au lycée. A ma place, j'ai pu surprendre Kagami et Kyoshi-senpai, discutant vivement.

-Kuroko-kun tu tombes bien ! Kyoshi m'empoigna pour m'asseoir à sa place et me mettre en face de Kagami qui semblait perplexe.

-Tu terrorises tes cadets maintenant ! Plaisantai-je. Se tenant debout derrière moi, mon senpai me donna une tape dans le dos. Affalé contre le bureau, je crus mourir.

-Oups...trop fort désolé. Rit-il.

Plus sérieusement, je fixais Kagami qui semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Je penchai la tête près de lui, demandant si tout allait bien.

-Pas de soucis en particulier, mais...

Il baissa la tête. Je lançai un regard curieux sur Kyoshi, ce dernier m'expliqua alors :

-Kagami-kun voulait te demander si tu serais d'accord de passer un week-end dans un Ryokan à Kyoto.

Presque subjugué par la proposition, je posais de grands yeux étonnés sur mon ami roux, ne pouvant

que faiblement cacher sa douce anxiété... Cette journée n'était peut-être pas si mauvaise que ça.

Taiga :

Je me trouvais vraiment nul sur le moment. Ne pas pouvoir inviter moi-même un ami dans un Ryokan, était vraiment honteux. L'inquiétude me prit. Allait-il accepter ? J'en avais tellement envie, que mon regard devint, sans vraiment le vouloir, très insistent... Il posa ses grands yeux bleus étonnées sur moi, et fini par rire aux éclats devant tout le monde. Nos camarades de classe encore présents, se retournèrent vers nous. Kyoshi leur fit signe de retourner à leurs occupations sans faire attention à eux.

-Tu pourrais rire plus discrètement... Chuchota notre senpai amusé par la situation.

Ce rire me vexa un peu, trouvait-il ma proposition débile ? Il ne devait pas me prendre au sérieux, c'est vrai après tout, ce sont les couples qui partent en week-end et non de simples amis. « Des amis... » Pensais-je tristement. Je sentis de façon discrète, une main se posé sur mon bras. Mes yeux se posèrent dessus, puis revinrent sur le visage du propriétaire de la main.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de partir à Kyoto, ce sera l'occasion de se sortir un peu des révisions. Il termina sur un clin d'œil.

Dans le feu de l'action, et de ma joie faisant imploser milles et un éclats dans mes yeux. Je serrais sa main dans la mienne, la ramenant contre ma poitrine.

-On partira de bonne heure ! Pour ensuite profiter pleinement des lieux... Mais surtout- !

Je me stoppai. Son regard perdu et choqué, me fit comprendre que je venais de m'emporter. Et ce, devant tout les élèves qui, encore une fois, s'occupaient de nous plus que de leurs affaires. Avais-je gaffé ?

-K-Kagami-kun, je ne savais pas que tu tenais tant que ça visiter Kyoto ! Rit mon ami, reprenant sa place.

« C'est plutôt penser que je vais pouvoir passer un week-end avec toi qui me rend fou », pensais-je bien dans ma tête, évitant d'ajouter plus d'huile sur le feu niveau ambiance.

-Ahah ! La voix de Kyoshi se fit entendre. C'est merveilleux tout ça, merveilleux ! Riko va être heureuse de pouvoir passer un week-end aux sources. Déclara t-il béat, sortant de la salle. J'eus un bug. Pourquoi parlait-il de la coach ?! En l'introduisant dans MON week-end avec Kuroko !

Je désirais en demander plus, lorsque la sonnerie du début des cours retentit. Je criai un « non » intérieure, rageant comme un fou devant mes camarades. Je sentis une vive douleur au niveau de ma joue.

-Pourquoi tu me pinces ?! Hurlai-je.

-Kagami-kun, les cours...

Relevant la tête vers le tableau, je vis la professeur d'anglais perdant patience face à nous. Elle attendait sûrement que je me calme... Penaud, je me rassis et cachai mon visage derrière mon livre. Je ne pouvais faire quitter mon anxiété et ma colère. Kyoshi m'aurait trahi ?! Impossible, c'est le mec le plus loyale que je connaisse ! Jamais il n'aurait parlé de mon projet avec les autres, j-...une minute...quand lui en ai-je parlé déjà? Je creusai au plus profond (faut pas exagérer non plus) de mes souvenirs, afin de savoir quand et où ai-je commencé à parler de ce week-end avec senpai. Je me remémorai alors la soirée...Après avoir fait voltiger dans tous les sens Kuroko entre Kyoshi et moi, ce dernier est parti je ne sais où, pour ensuite le retrouver dans les toilettes avec Aomine. Soit, entre temps que faisais-je ? Je parlais avec senpai bien sûr ! C'est à ce moment là que je lui ai fait part de mon projet... mais la coach...où qu'elle était.

...

-MAIS ELLE ETAIT JUSTE A CÔTE ! Beuglai-je en me dressant sur ma table, faisant tomber mon livre.

Kuroko étant derrière moi, je ne pouvais voir son visage, mais pouvais facilement le devenir. Les yeux grands écarquillés, la bouche entre ouverte, le stylo entre les mains et en mode arrêt sur image. Un peu comme les trois quarts de la classe... Puis y avait la prof. Elle faisait le dernier quart à elle seule. Pas qu'elle était bien grosse, mais sa tête était épique. Mon matricule aussi risquait d'être épiquement puni.

-Kagami..., commença t-elle d'un ton neutre. Tu reviendras me voir après ta dernière heure de cours en salle des professeurs. D'accord ?

- D-...

-D'accord ?! Fit-elle plus fort.

-Oui ! Madame... !

Et les cours reprirent...

Satsuki :

La journée fut épuisante, et par dessus le marché, il a fallu que je me dispute avec Dai-chan! Mais c'est la faute de Tetsu-kun aussi, pourquoi s'intéressait-il à parler plus à Daiki qu'à moi... M'enfin, il était tout pardonné depuis son sms que j'eus en dernière heure. « Rejoins-moi devant la patinoire du centre-ville » me disait-il. Un endroit tellement romantique...la patinoire. Il peut paraître si insensible au premier abord, mais Tetsuya a toujours bien pris soin de moi. Et il ne s'en rend peut-être pas compte mais... « ce sont les plus petites attentions qui sont marquantes ». C'est bel et bien ce côté de lui que j'aime. Simple, mais attentionné.

Regardant l'heure sur ma montre, je me rendais compte que je traînais un peu. Je me mis à courir pour atteindre le trottoir d'en face, profitant pour traverser le parc publique pour aller plus vite. Sur un banc, je fis la rencontre de Kise et son senpai, Yukio Kasamatsu. Ce dernier n'était pour une fois pas entrain de gronder son cadet. Événement rare... Mais le plus surprenant, fut justement ce pourquoi il ne criait pas sur mon ami. Ce dernier prenait possession de ses lèvres avec, beaucoup d'envie !

-J'vois qu'on s'amuse bien ! Ris-je tapant dans le dos de Kise.

Kasamatsu-san grimaça, touchant sa lèvre. Un peu de sang était visible.

-Oups... Fîmes Kise et moi. Il avait du le morde, surpris de ma venue.

Son senpai lui adressa un regard assassin, puis partit en ne négligeant pas de lâcher un beau juron à l'attention de Kise.

-Yukio-san ! Mon ami voulu retenir son amant, mais rien ne le fit retourner sur ses pas.

-Bon bah, je vais te laisser... ! Tentai-je pour éviter de me faire rouspéter. Mais une main me tirer près d'un banc, me forçant à m'asseoir dessus. S'il avait eu des fusils à la place des yeux, je ne serais plus là...

-Momochi ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu as fait ça ?!

-D-désolé...pas ma faute si t'es pas doué pour embrasser. Feintai-je.

-Q- !

Je ris à cause de sa grimace, puis m'excusai-je platement. Il soupira, me rejoignant sur le banc. La nuit commençait à arriver.

-Je n'ai plus qu'à assurer au lit ce soir...

-Sympe la méthode de réconciliation !

-Oh ça va. Il fixa ses pieds.

-Mais depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ?

Se dressant, son regard s'adoucit clairement, et son visage étira ses lèvres en un beau sourire. L'amour rendait vraiment les gens splendides...

-Depuis notre défaite à la winter cup. Yukio-san fut inconsolable. J'éprouvais déjà des sentiments pour lui, avant ça. Mais je n'avais encore jamais été capable de lui en faire part. Et puis il m'a demandé...il m'a demandé, si un type comme lui si fière de son équipe qui s'était donnée à fond, mais qui les avait fait perdre, selon lui, méritait de continuer à jouer...Je me suis fâché et...

Kise m'inquiéta alors. A ce stade, ils ont certainement du se disputer plus sérieusement qu'à leur habitude. Puis il reprit :

-Je l'ai embrassé en guise de punition !

-Rien que ça ! M'étonnai-je, attendant un peu plus de castagne... « J'aimerais bien que Tetsu-kun me punisse de cette manière là », pensai-je, le rose montant aux joues.

-Tetsu-kun... Fis-je d'un ton grave ! Puis lâchant un cri d'effrois, j'agrippai Kise par le col, le secouant comme un prunier. J'ai oublié Tetsu-kun ! M'affolai-je.

Ne comprenant pas bien, il se dressa d'un coup puis me tira jusqu'à une byciclette. Je le regardai, interloquée.

-Monte derrière, je t'amène jusqu'à lui !

-Mais tu fais pas partie du rendez-vous toi !

-Ce sera ta punition pour avoir gâché, un si doux moment avec Yukio-san !

-... Bon d'accord, aller, pédale jusqu'à la patinoire. Indiquai-je me tenant à sa taille.

-Il aurait pu choisir moins loin, comme lieu de rendez-vous !

Kise s'était montré très bon cycliste. Il nous aura fallu plus de temps pour discuter sur le banc que pour rejoindre Tetsu-kun, qui attendait toujours sous l'horloge de ville, mort de froid et ne portant que sa veste du lycée sur le dos.

-Tetsuya ! Paniquai-je en courant vers lui. Kise reprenait son souffle.

-Momoi-san... J'aurai peut-être du choisir un lieu plus près de ton lycée. Tu as du marcher longtemps.

-Du tout ! J'ai croisé un adorable chauffeur de vélo! Je suis pas certaine que cela existe vraiment, mais le preux chevalier Kise m'a accompagné jusqu'ici.

Le dit Kise salua alors notre ami.

-Plus important Tetsu-kun, tu es mort de froid, allons nous réchauffer dans un café...

-Momoi-sans, je v-

Je ne pouvais pas supporter le voir si mal... Je me pinçais les lèvres avant de le couper.

-Je suis tellement désolée...

De silencieux flocons commencèrent à tomber...

Ryouta :

Momoi me fit de la peine. La voir si inquiète et désolée... Étant comme, une sorte de confident pour la demoiselle, je sais à quel point ses sentiments pour Kuroko sont vrais. Et en ce moment même, elle s'en veut terriblement de l'avoir fait attendre.

« Il est vrai que c'est rare de la part de Kurokochi, de donner rendez-vous ainsi à quelqu'un... », pensais-je en les suivant dans un petit café. Nous prîmes place, et notre ami aux yeux bleus entama la conversation après avoir reçu nos boissons chaudes...

Satsuki :

Que venait-il de dire...? Mais non pourquoi...pourquoi serait-il absent samedi ? Il n'a jamais loupé une seule convocation, et au train ont vont les choses, ce rassemblement de la génération miracle, risquait d'être la dernière. Chacun prenant un chemin, bien propre à leurs idéaux. Même pour Tetsu-kun qui avait fait bande à part il y de cela un an, savait que les choses venaient de changer, et ce, grâce à lui. Alors, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

-En fait...

Je le vis plonger un regard lointain par dessus sa tasse. J'eus un léger pincement au cœur, car cette douce expression, n'était certainement pas à cause de moi.

-Kagami-kun m'a invité pour passer un week-end dans un Ryokan, et comme on partira tôt dans la matinée, je ne serais pas présent pour le rassemblement. Je voulais t'en faire part, avant que tu t'inquiète.

-Ah, parce que nous autres on se serait pas inquiété! S'indigna comiquement Kise.

Je souris, attendrie par l'intention, mais pouvait dans un sens comprendre la réaction de Kise, et celle de tous les autres lorsqu'ils apprendront l'absence de Kuroko. Une question me vint en tête.

-A part moi, enfin...Kise et moi, qui d'autre est au courant de ton absence samedi ?

-Personne, je n'étais déjà pas très emballé à l'idée de ce si soudain rassemblement.

-Mais enfin Kurokochi, ça risque d'être notre dernier rendez-vous tous ensemble !

-Parce que tu as encore besoin d'Akashi pour venir me voir, ou venir voir les autres ? Tu te considaires encore comme un membre de Teiko ?

Nous restions bouches bées... Sur le moment, je ne sus quoi dire. Et pour être honnêtement, les paroles de Tetsu-kun ma parurent...vraies... et sans réelles réponses auditives. Seulement voilà, la prise de conscience, des événements précédents et futurs, serait notre réponse. Et Tetsuya avait bien compris, que ce dernier rassemblement ne servirait peut-être à rien. Même en guise d'adieu, nous avions tous déjà choisi nos voies. Il reprit d'une voix plus basse et un tantinet agacée :

-Et puis je trouve ça très prétentieux de la part d'Akashi-kun, de tous nous donner rendez-vous, s'en se donner la peine de faire part de ses nouvelles, sachant que j'ai essayé de le joindre une bonne partie de la soirée, samedi.

-Tu connais Akachi... rare sont les fois où il donne de ses nouvelles. Essayai-je pour le calmer. Mais sa frustration semblait grande.

-Même, j'ai autre chose à faire que de l'écouter dorénavant. Il est peut-être redevenu lui-même, je le trouve non moins égoïste pour cette fois.

-Kurokochi...Appela tristement Kise. Vient samedi, s'il te plaît...à te voir, je peux facilement deviner que tu en as gros sur le cœur. Viens lui parler.

Kise insista sur ses dernières paroles en prenant la main de notre ami, qui leva les yeux vers lui. Une pointe d'amertume pouvait s'y lire. Puis nous adressant un sourire doux, il s'excusa :

-Au risque de me montrer impoli envers vous tous samedi, je ne serais pas présent, j'insiste sur ce fait...

Alors voilà. Il choisit Kagami-kun... Et puis y repensant plus attentivement, je me rendis compte de mon erreur. Que venais-je de dire ? « Il n'a pas choisi Kagami-kun...non pas encore ». Cette fois-ci, mes sentiments amoureux prirent le dessus sur tout. Et je venais a peine de me rendre compte que Tetsu-kun, ne serait pas présent pour se fichu rassemblement, car Kagami l'avait invité. Oui, invité à passer un week-end dans un Ryokan, en tête à tête. Je tapais sur la table, la colère d'une fille amoureuse me faisant bouillir. Le problème n'était pas ce rassemblement, ni l'absence de Tetsu-kun ! Mais non ! Mais la raison de son absence, et avec qui.

Le sourire de Dai-chan me vint, telle une image se consumant sous une flamme ardente, animée par la tristesse.

-T'en as parlé à personne, t'es sûr !? Questionnai-je, faisant paniquer mes amis.

-E-euh...d-de quoi ?

-Ton week-end avec Kagami, idiot !

-Ah hum... non je viens de te dire. Vous êtes les seuls au courant.

Un poids se fit plus léger. Cependant, je ne pouvais même pas imaginer la déception qu'aurait Daiki, ne pouvant pas rencontrer Tetsuya comme prévu, samedi. Son absence passait encore, mais la raison elle. Allait-elle être digérable ?

Il ne fallait en aucun cas, le mettre au courant.

A suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Tetsuya

Qu'arrivait-il à Momoi-san. Je savais qu'il lui arrivait assez souvent d'avoir des petites crises, mais là son anxiété était bien visible. Et puis toutes ces questions, où voulait-elle en venir ? J'avais du mal à la suivre par moment. Je pouvais lire sur l'expression de Kise, qu'il était dans la même position que moi. Notre amie se mit soudainement à réfléchir. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas, et ça m'inquiétait... Regardant la piste de glace par la fenêtre du café, je pus constater avec bonheur qu'il y avait de moins en moins de monde sur la patinoire. Sortant mon porte-feuille, je demandai à mes amis de rester ici quelques minutes.

-Kurokochi ? Interpella Kise, surpris.

Je lui fis un clin, et indiquai la piste de mon menton. Il eut un geste de recule, puis souris comprenant ce que j'allais faire. Me trouvant face au guichet, je payai trois tickets et revins en trottinant, au bar-café.

-Tu vas tomber malade, à faire l'idiot sous la neige, Tetsu-kun. S'inquiéta mon amie en m'enroulant le cou de son écharpe.

Elle me retira quelques flocons de neige de mes cheveux, pendant que je sortais les billets de ma poche, en donnant un à Kise. Elle fixe la sien, un peu perdue, puis me sauta au cou et me remerciant.

-Idiot, me dit-elle en riant, tu vas finir congelé si on part faire de la patinoire maintenant.

-Aller, te fais pas prier. Je sais que tu aimes patiner. Terminai-je avec un clin d'œil.

On se prit le main, et sortîmes ensemble du bar. Kise voulu me rembourser, mais je refusai. J'attendis que la demoiselle parte chercher ses patins, pour ensuite reprendre :

-Prends ces tickets comme un petit cadeau d'excuse de ma part.

-Tu parles de samedi ?

J'opinai.

-Allons, t'as pas à être désolé, je me rends compte que c'est toi qui a raison. Je songeai aussi à être absent pour être franc...

-Vraiment ? M'étonnai-je.

-Oui, mon manager m'a bien tiré les oreilles en voyant mes notes du dernier semestre, si je suis pas d'attaque pour les examens qui arrivent, j'ai peur de me faire renvoyer. Il est assez à cheval là dessus. J'ai beau être mannequin, si je ne fais pas un minimum d'efforts pour mes études, il peu m'arriver n'importe quoi plus tard. Je me retrouverais sans aptitudes scolaires dans les poches !

Je grimaçai. Il était vrai que Kise n'en avait pas l'air, mais c'était une personne facilement anxieuse bien que très déterminée. S'il avait choisi de se reprendre en main. J'avais confiance en lui et ne pouvais que l'encourager.

-Cependant tu vois...Je ne suis pas comme toi, Kurokochi. S'attristait-il d'un coup. De quoi parlait-il ?

-Comment-ça ?

Il ouvrit la bouche pour sortir un mot, mais se mit soudainement à réfléchir. Mal à l'aise. Je ne préférai pas chercher plus, et lui adressait un sourire entendu, lui affirmant que ce n'était pas grave.

-On en parlera une autre fois. Fis-je, en rejoignant Momoi-san.

Une main me retint.

-Je ne me sens pas capable d'avancer sans vous !

Je restai figé.

-Tetsu-kun ! Appela notre amie au loin.

Me retournant amèrement vers Kise. Je lui souris, peu sûr de moi et avoua finalement :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'en étais capable également...

Nos mains se frôlèrent une dernière fois, se séparant, puis je partis rejoindre Momoi-san qui m'accueillit par un grand sourire.

Ryouta :

Après ces mots. Je me sentis presque, apaisé...de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à être angoissé par tous ces changements. Le futur inquiétait bon nombre de personne dans leur vie, c'était certain. Mais d'autres arrivaient facilement à avancer au jour le jour. Mais pas moi. J'étais comme un enfant, seul et peureux d'avancer dans le noir de sa chambre, pour regagner le simple confort de son lit. J'étais le genre d'enfant à rester sur le palier pendant des heures, avant d'atteindre mon but. Trop effrayé par ce que je pouvais y trouver au bout. Et Kurokochi semblait pareil. Non...il était bien pareil. Lui aussi avait peur de voir ce qui allait se trouver au bout du chemin qu'il avait pris. Cependant, il n'avait pas peur d'avancer. Très contradictoire, c'était vrai. Cependant la différence était bien là. Car sur son chemin il était sûr d'une chose.

-Il est certain de faire des rencontres incroyables et de vivre des expériences riches en émotions.

Fermant les yeux un instant. Je pensai à Yukio-san.

Tetsuya :

Toujours avec l'écharpe de Momoi-san autour de mon coup, je vis cette dernière frissonner un peu, resserrant son manteau autour d'elle. Notre tour allait bientôt arriver. Cependant attendre à l'extérieur ainsi

ne devait pas être confortable pour elle. Je déroulai un bout de l'écharpe, et l'enroulait autour de son coup, nous reprochant l'un de l'autre. Elle fixa avec de grand, puis se colla tout contre moi en me remerciant. Au même moment, Kise qui était devant nous, se retourna et prit une photo avec son portable. Je pestai.

-Ahah ! Vous êtes tellement mignons tous les deux. Rit-il.

Notre amie le frappa, d'un air gêné. Elle était tellement mignonne dans ces moments là. Soudain l'alerte signalant la fin d'un tour, et le début d'un autre pour les patineurs, retentit sur toute la place. Nous nous empressâmes de faire nos premiers pas sur la glace, un peu déséquilibrés au début, mais Momoi-san partit vite faire un grand tour de piste pour s'échauffer.

-T-tu veux bien m'apprendre ! Beugla Kise, comiquement agrippé au bord telle une moule à son rocher.

Momoi-san revint vers nous, tandis que je trouvais doucement mon équilibre. Je n'étais pas un grand patineur mais je savais en faire, c'était déjà bien ! Cependant notre ami mannequin semblait moins doué. Je souris en l'aidant à se tenir sur ses patins. Il serra mes mains, regardant autour de lui, paniquant horriblement. Je ne pouvais cacher mon amusement, pensant qu'il était bien plus doué avec un ballon de basket. J'eus alors une idée.

-Kise-kun. Tu copies très bien les gens lorsqu'il s'agit des autres sport, dans ce cas, fait pareil sur Momoi-san et moi. On va patiner devant toi et tu n'auras qu'à faire la même chose.

-O-Ok ! Nous fit-il s'asseyant, peu sûr de lui, sur le rebord de la piste en bois.

Momoi-san ne perdit pas le nord en tout cas. Elle s'agrippa vite à mon bras, me tirant sur la piste. Elle nous fit virevolter doucement sur la glace. Puis, je fus tellement pris pas l'ambiance que je la fis tirer de mon côté en riant aux éclats, entamant une valse improvisée avec mon amie qui se moquait, amusée, de mes talents de danseur.

Ses longs cheveux se dégagèrent de son manteau, flottant dans l'air gracieusement. Et son sourire fut plus radieux que les rayons de la lune qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle était vraiment belle. Je ne pouvais pas le nier. Elle posa un regard rieur sur moi, puis se tourna vers Kise, pour lui donner des conseils. Elle se sépara de moi un instant. Je restai là. A la regarder patiner vers notre ami. Sa beauté rivalisant avec ce paysage enneigé si romantique. « Si seulement j'avais pu tomber amoureux d'elle »pensai-je en souriant, amer.

Mon cœur rata alors un battement... Pourquoi avais-je pensé ça? Si je n'étais pas amoureux de Momoi-san. Pour qui mon cœur se permettait de ressentir une vive émotion d'amertume, en cachant mes vrais sentiments ?

Soudainement perdu...je n'entendis pas mon téléphone sonner tout de suite. Les pleurs d'une petite fille m'alerta, et regardant à mes pieds, je la vis sur la glace, peinant à se relever. Je m'accroupis pour la relever. Me remerciant, elle patina rejoindre son père qui me remercia aussi. Reprenant mes esprits, je sorti mon portable qui affichait un message vocale en attente. J'appelai le numéro pour écouter. « Pourquoi tu décroches pas Kuroko, tu es parti en oubliant ton livre d'histoire. Ça va être difficile pour toi de réviser ce soir. Bon, en tout cas je suis sur la route de chez toi. »

-Mince !

Taiga :

J'avais réussi à choper l'adresse de Kuroko dans la salle des profs, quand la prof d'anglais me convoqua pour me délivrer ses sermons à l'encontre de mon attitude de ce midi. Le temps de l'écouter, de récupérer mes affaires et de trouver l'adresse, j'ai du rester une bonne heure de plus au lycée. La nuit tomba rapidement quand j'eus l'initiative d'appeler mon ami.

-Décroche... Murmurai-je, le froid mordant mes joues. Je remontais le col de mon manteau jusqu'à mon nez. « Kuroko n'en porte pas en ce moment », pensai-je, me demandant alors s'il n'avait juste pas de manteau, ou juste s'il était fou.

Je tombai sur sa boite vocale. Que faisait-il ? Soupirant, je laissai un message puis, décidai de partir chez mon ami. Arrivé à la station de métro, je couru en constatant que le départ était imminent. Je reteins la porte dans sa fermeture, et me glissai rapidement. Je percutai quelqu'un au passage.

-Attention ! Râlait l'homme.

Me détournant vers lui, je m'excusai platement.

-Tiens, mais c'est toi ? Fis l'homme de façon plus posé. Levant mon visage vers lui, je fis la rencontre de Aomine qui m'adressa un sourire amusé. Yo !

-S-salut... Je lui serrai la main. Il regarda derrière lui, et d'un geste de la tête, m'invita à lui suivre jusqu'à un siège.

Il y avait peu de monde à cette heure. Nous eûmes beaucoup de choix au niveau des places. Pourtant nous nous assîmes près de la prochaine sortie, l'un à côté de l'autre.

-Tu rentres bien tard. Me fit-il. Je ne te croise jamais d'habitude.

-Un prof m'a retenu...

Il rit. Je grognai dans ma barbe, légèrement agacé, avant de reprendre :

-Tu rentres tous les soirs à cette heure-ci ?

-Pratiquement, je traîne en ville d'habitude mais là Satsuki m'a demandé de lui acheté un bouquin pour ses cours. Elle m'a vraiment prise pour son larbin je crois...

-Pourquoi t'as t-elle demandé ça ? Vous ne rentrez pas ensemble ?

-La plupart du temps si, mais là elle était pressée. Un rendez-vous avec des amies certainement. Les filles... Maugréait-il.

Je le sentis de mauvaise humeur. Pas qu'il soit bien chatoyant en temps normal, mais quelque chose le tracassait, et je pus le lire sur son visage.

-Si tu fronces les sourcils, tu vas choper des rides, jeune ! Me moquai-je. Il rougis, écarquillant les yeux de surprise.

-De quoi j'me mêle !? Beugla t-il comiquement.

Il se recala dans son siège, pensif. Puis me demanda :

-Tetsu allait bien ce midi ?

Je le fixai, un peu perdu, puis repris :

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, disons que je l'ai appelé ce midi, pour discuter un peu, et il avait l'air morose...

Je repensai alors à ce midi, et à la proposition que je lui avais faite de partir en week-end tous les deux. Mais avant cela, je n'avais pas fait plus attention que ça à son humeur en arrivant en cours. Mais peut-être avait-il quelque chose qui le tracassait effectivement... Comment savoir, je pourrai toujours lui demander en arrivant chez lui. Et si c'était ça qui l'avait empêché de répondre au téléphone... ? L'inquiétude me prit. Aomine réédita sa question, plus sérieusement, et sortant de ma transe que je répondis simplement que je n'en savais rien.

-Il est parti plus tôt que moi de cours, et honnêtement je n'ai rien remarqué.

-Je vois...

Son regard se fit lointain. Et même j'avais un drôle de pressentiment en faisant ça, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. Dès que cela concernait Kuroko... c'était plus fort que moi, il fallait que je sache.

-Quelque chose a l'air de te tracasser. Il y a eu un problème avec Kuroko ?

Il y eu comme une pause. Il joignit ses mains sous son menton, puis inclina la tête pour me regarder. Son regard semblait...me défier ? Rien d'agressif. Mais cela ressemblait clairement à un défie. Me redressant, je fus suspicieux puis l'atmosphère ce fit moins tendue. Il avoua alors :

-Oui, quelque chose me perturbe mais je préfère voir directement ça avec Tetsu, samedi quand je le verrai.

Ce fut à mon tour d'être tracassé.

-Ce n'est pas possible, ou bien tu parles d'un autre samedi.

Il arqua un sourcil, ne comprenant pas. Il reprit :

-N-non, je suis loin d'être sénile, je parle bien de ce samedi qui vient.

-Mais enfin, ce week-end je pars avec lui à Kyoto.

-D-de quoi ?!

Il se dressa d'un coup, me faisant face...

Daiki :

Mais de quoi parlait Kagami ?! Tetsu ne pouvais pas partir en week-end, puisque samedi il avait rendez-vous avec nous, les autres membres de la génération miracle. N'aimant guère cette situation, je me levais afin de faire clairement face à Kagami qui levait la tête pour me fixer. Mais vu son expression, lui aussi était totalement perdu.

Il ne fallait pas que je m'emporte, ça ne rimait à rien si lui n'avait pas été mis au courant pour le rassemblement. Je soupirai. Clairement agacé par la situation. Mais à quoi pouvait bien penser Tetsuya ?!

-Mec... Me fit soudainement Kagami. Je le fixai un moment, attendant la suite.

-Tu ne serais pas am-... Sa voix fut camouflée par la voix électronique du métro signalant l'arrivé en quais.

Quand bien-même, je pus lire sur ses lèvres... Et mon regard trompa tous mes sentiments. Et le voyant se mordre les lèvres, et baisser son regard agacé. Je compris alors... Oui, je compris que j'étais loin d'être le seul à aimer Tetsuya. Car toi aussi tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas Kagami ?

Tetsuya :

Un taxi me ramena jusqu'à chez moi. Ayant complètement raté l'heure de mon train. Arrivé devant ma rue. Je payai le chauffeur, m'empressant alors de rejoindre Kagami qui devait attendre sous la neige devant chez moi. Vivant seul avec mes grands parents, et ces derniers partant souvent en voyage, personne ne put l'accueillir. Et ce fut à quelques mètres de chez moi que je vis mon erreur. Il n'y avait pas une personne, mais deux...qui attendaient sous le froid, devant mon portail.

-Kagami-kun...

Je fis un pas. Le regard totalement perdu.

-Aomine-kun...

Mon cœur s'emballa à tout allure, et je courus vers eux, me mettant entre eux, tout en serrant un de leurs bras. Ils restèrent silencieux, se penchant un peu sur moi.

-Tu nous invites à passer la nuit chez toi, Tetsu... ? Chuchota Aomine, en caressant mes cheveux.

-Après tout le chemin qu'on vient de faire, tu nous dois bien ça...Renchérit Kagami en m'adressant un sourire.

Je repris mes esprits, et les invitai à entrer chez moi. Nigo nous fit la fête, heureux de voir enfin du monde.

-Tu passes tes journées tout seul en ce moment mon pauvre. Je le pris dans mes bras, puis examinai mes invitais de la tête aux pieds. Je crois qu'un bain ne vous fera pas de mal. La salle de bain est à l'étage, en face des escaliers, je vais essayer de trouver des vêtements à votre taille.

-C'est vrai que vous êtes assez petits dans la famille... se moqua Aomine en retirant ses chaussures. Kagami l'observa, interloqué et ne sachant quoi faire. Je ris.

-Tu peux entrer Kagami-kun, personne ne va te manger.

-E-euh, oui !

Il semblait mal à l'aise. A l'inverse, Aomine retirait déjà ses vêtements en montant les marches. J'entrai dans la cuisine, lorsqu'une main me retint. Kagami m'adressa une moue bien penaude.

-Pardon pour l'intrusion... Murmurait-il.

Il est vrai que c'était la première fois qu'il venait chez moi. Pour Aomine, c'était différent. Il était déjà venu, et avait fait la connaissance des mes grands parents. Bien que ces venues n'étaient pas si nombreuses que ça.

-Il n'y a pas de problèmes. Mes grands-parents ne sont presque jamais là. Tu ne déranges personne. Et merci, de ta venue...C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai traîné en ville.

Il m'adressa un sourire plus serein. Puis fila à l'étage.

Seul dans la cuisine, je pris appuie sur l'encadré d'une main, posant ma tempe par dessus. Je sentis mes joues brûler. Mon cœur, battant toujours d'un rythme affolé et incessant. C'est dans un tel moment, que je me sentis aussi peureux que Kise, de connaître la suite des événements...

A suivre...


	5. Chapter 5

Daiki :

En me dirigeant dans la chambre de Tetsu, je me rendis compte que, malgré mais quelques visites, j'allais passer ma toute première nuit avec lui, dans son lit... Une pointe d'allégresse m'envahit un court instant, jusqu'à ce que mes doux rêves de dormir dans les bras de mon ami s'évaporent, en me souvenant que Kagami était aussi présent. Et certainement avec les mêmes envies que moi de partager des moments d'intimité avec notre hôte.

-Mon lit a beau être grand, j'ai peur qu'on ne puisse pas loger à trois.

-Je peux me contenter du canapé, commençai-je. Après tout, ma venue n'était pas prévue du tout.

-La mienne non plus tu sais. Ajouta Kagami prenant place sur le siège de bureau.

-Enfin, tu devais lui apporter son livre, t'avais quand même une raison de venir...

-Toi aussi...Marmonna t-il dans sa barbe, nous mettant tous les deux mal à l'aise.

Tetsu, qui faisait son lit, se posa dessus en lâchant un soupir, puis fit des allers retours des yeux entre Kagami et moi. Il devait sûrement se poser des questions, mais n'avait pas osé en sortir une seule depuis le début de la soirée. Puis, se pinçant le nez, il prit une voix rauque et basse et un ton plus que sérieux.

-J'ai besoin qu'on m'éclaire sur certains points. En dehors du fait que vous vous soyez rencontrés dans le même métro, pourquoi avoir continué le chemin ensemble ?

Pour mieux tracer sa question, notre ami demandait simplement : « pourquoi êtes-vous précisément venus chez moi ? ».

Il reprit, me lançant un oreiller :

-J'ai rien contre le fait que tu sois chez moi, mais j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu es là...

Il me regarda avec évidence. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait la réponse ! Il voulait juste que je la sorte. Le fumier...

J'essayai de trouver, en balayant du regard la pièce, un objet pour attirer mon attention sur tout autre chose que la conversation, mais ne trouvai rien. Tapant le coussin entre mes mains, doucement...je demandai donc, un peu penaud :

-Tu parts vraiment en week-end avec Kagami... ? Je ne réussis pas à plonger mon regard dans le sien.

Et Kagami n'en fit pas plus, fixant carrément le parquet.

-C'est ce qui te tracasse tant, te poussant même à venir chez moi ? Il devint un tantinet gêné. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas m'en parler ?

-Aomine m'a parlé d'un rendez-vous avec Akashi et tous les autres membres de la génératin miracle...vu l'heure où tu as reçu le message, et moi où je t'ai proposé le séjour tu aurais pu m'en toucher deux mots quand même. Dit Kagami avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

Tetsuya passa une main sur son menton de façon agacé, fixant Kagami. Puis s'adressa de nouveau à moi, en m'invitant à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Ce que je fis.

-Aomine-kun, si j'ai été si long à rentrer chez moi, c'est parce que j'avais donné rendez-vous à Momoi-san à la patinoire, afin de passer un peu de temps avec elle, mais surtout pour la prévenir de mes ambitions pour le futur. Et notamment en ce qui concerne le rassemblement, ne voyant aucun intérêt à y être présent. J'ai accepté le séjour avec Kagami sans aucuns remords.

Les yeux de Kagami brillèrent timidement. Quant à moi je cachai mon visage dans le coussin, réfléchissant...

L'indexe de Tetsu vint frôler ma peau, affectueusement, puis ajouta :

-Je ne veux pas que tu penses que c'est de ta faute ou bien une autre idée saugrenue.

-Non, t'en fais pas... Répondis-je tout bas. Mais explique moi ce qui te pousse à vouloir avancer, sans connaître les raisons qui pousse Akashi à nous réunir.

-Moi aussi ça m'intrigue, renchérit Kagami, l'air intéressé.

Notre ami se mit en tailleur, puis commença à agiter ses mains de façon amusante pour nous expliquer.

-Bon, comme j'ai voulu faire comprendre à Momoi-san et Kise...-

-Kise était là ?! Fîmes, en cœur, Kagami et moi sous le choc.

-Me coupez pas ! S'agita Tetsu. Il était là sous simple concours de circonstances !

Il se fit pensif.

-Je sais même pas ce qu'il faisait là en fait...j'ai pas tout compris, m'enfin...Reprenons !

-Oui. Rit Kagami.

-Si, premièrement j'ai pas super envie de voir Akashi-kun...Il se pinça les lèvres et fit une moue contrarié. J'aime pas beaucoup l'idée qu'il m'est snobé, quand j'ai péniblement essayé de le contacter, en vain. L'autre soir...

« Ah oui... » pensai-je en reconnaissant Tetsu et son mauvais caractère caché.

-Et puis, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde pense que ce sera notre dernier rassemblement...c'est quoi ça ? Pesta t-il.

Pour le coup je ne le comprenais pas. N'était-ce pas évident maintenant que la fin de la génération miracle, était belle et bien aboutie ?

-Tu vois pas le choses sous cette angle ? Demandait Kagami aussi perdu que moi.

-Bien sûr que non ! Si vous pensez tous qu'on à besoin de s'appeler « génération miracle », ou bien « membres de l'ancien Teiko » et attendre qu'Akashi daigne bien nous contacter pour se voir, alors je préfère ne revoir personne... Déclara t-il sèchement.

Je clignai des yeux deux fois, me mordant la lèvre inférieure. Entrant dans une courte réflexion, je repris :

-Donc, tu as décidé d'avancer...seul ?

-Non bien sûr, après tout je sais très bien que les rencontres que j'ai faites tout au long de ma vie auront une influence dans mon futur. Seulement voilà, ce que je veux dire, c'est que en dehors du basket, en me concentrant sur ma vie sociale avec les membres de la génération miracle, je me rends compte que nous n'avions pas eu de liens... Il n'y a qu'un an après, que j'arrive enfin à nous considérer comme des amis. J'ai réussi à ouvrir les yeux. Je n'ai rien contre la génération miracle en elle-même...je trouve ça juste dommage, que certains s'accrochent toujours à elle, superficiellement j'aimerai ajouter, pensant qu'ils n'arriveront rien sans elles.

-Tu veux pas oublier, tu veux juste tourner la page...Conclut Kagami le menton posé sur ses bras croisés au dossier de la chaise., d'un ton évident.

J'alternai mon regard, passant de Kagami à Tetsuya un court instant. Puis, levai le nez vers le plafond. « Je crois...qu'on ne sait toujours pas quoi faire, loin de Teiko, pour la plupart d'entre nous. Et Tetsu l'a bien compris, lui... »

-Tourner la page, hein...

Je me laissai tomber lourdement sur le dos, les bras écartés. Et tandis que mes yeux se fermèrent lentement...Je repensai à toute l'équipe de la génération miracle au collège, puis aux défaites de toute l'équipe disloquée, durant tout l'inter high et la winter cup. Oublier ça ? Non jamais, et je le savais que trop bien. Car c'est grâce à tous ces moments durs, ces moments d'émotions, que je pus me reprendre. Mes sentiments pour Tetsu avaient été présents, tout du long, mais que faire lorsque je comportais comme le pire des imbéciles, et sur le terrain de basket, et socialement avec mon ami ? Rien...et j'ai gâché un an de ma vie, à passer à côté de cette être qui à suer sang et eaux pour tous nous faire réagir. Même Akashi.

Un coussin atterrit soudainement sur mon visage, me sortant de ma transe.

-Hé oh ! Beuglai-je en me dressant rageusement.

Je vis le sourire carnassier de Kagami qui tenait un autre coussin. Quant à Tetsu, il m'adressa un sourire vraiment angélique, la tête penchée sur ses genoux joints contre lui.

-On est encore jeune pour traîner des boulets derrières nous, mêmes si ceux-ci sont des souvenirs. Autant tourner la page et vivre dans le présent tu ne crois pas, Aomine-kun ?

Envoûté, les joues commençant à chauffer et le cœur battant. J'eus l'envie de le tirer vers moi pour le serrer contre moi. Mais un coussin se mit en travers de ma route, m'assommant de nouveau en me faisant basculer sur le lit. Les cheveux en épis, je rageai en chopant les oreillers de Tetsu pour attaquer Kagami. Ce petit con l'avait fait exprès, et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir non plus...après tout. Il l'aimait aussi.

Et ce fut envelopper par les rires de notre ami, que Kagami et moi avions entamer une lutte sans mercis...

Une lutte, qui je le savais, risquait de prendre des ampleurs moins amusantes que ce soir.

Taiga :

Aucun doute là dessus, Kuroko était l'un des rares adolescent à savoir vivre au jours le jours. Tournant enfin la page sur son passé, je me sentais vraiment heureux de faire partie intégrante de son présent depuis bientôt un an. Ce qui me turlupinais, fut le retour d'Aomine dans la vie de notre ami. Car s'il y avait bien une homme ici, qui avait aussi bien compté dans le passé, et le présent de Kuroko, c'était bien Aomine. Et je pouvais maintenant sentir l'écart qu'il y avait entre nous. Lui avait connu Kuroko, lui connaissait Kuroko...

Et moi dans tout ça ? Je le connaissais juste depuis moins longtemps, mais comme venait de dire notre hôte. Nous sommes jeunes, et si nous devions nous concentrer sur quelque chose c'était bien le présent. Même si cela impliquait une bataille pour un but bien précis, et que tout le monde recherche : « le bonheur auprès de la personne aimée ».

« Mon bonheur... »pensai-je en posant un vif regard sur Kuroko. « Je le veux avec toi ».

Tetsuya :

Du coup, j'avais passé la nuit avec Kagami. Aomine avait spécialement tenu à dormir sur le canapé, sans comprendre pourquoi, je n'avais pas insisté et l'avais laissé faire. Ressentant une envie pressante en pleine nuit, je dus descendre aux toilettes. Passant devant le salon pour remonter les escaliers, je fis une pause face à l'arche menant à la pièce. Regardant l'heure sur mon portable (qui m'avait aidé à m'éclairer afin de ne pas allumer la lumière, et de risquer de réveiller un Aomine enragé)et vis qu'il était déjà trois heures et quart du matin. J'enroulai mes bras autour de mon torse, les croisant, puis me dirigeai vers le canapé pour voir s'il dormait bien et n'avait pas froid. Car honnêtement, on gelait ! Ou bien j'étais très frileux...

Allumant mon portable pour m'éclairer, je vis le visage serein et endormi de mon ami qui s'était battu avec ses couvertures. Je la ramassai afin de lui remettre dessus, puis m'accroupis au bord du canapé d'un air évasif. Je repensai alors à mon futur séjour avec Kagami. « Que pense Aomine de ça ? », me questionnai-je en caressant le front du bel endormi. Me rendant compte, et de ma question, et de mon geste. J'eus un mouvement de recule, le feu reprenant de nouveau mes joues. Et alors que je retirai ma main, une qui était étrangère aux miennes, me retint.

-J-je t'ai réveillé ? Paniquai-je, n'arrivant pas à calmer ni mon cœur, ni la chaleur gênant m'envahissant.

-Quand tu as retiré ta main, oui. Marmonna Aomine, la voix fatiguée.

Je l'entendis bouger et se mettre sur le dos. Il glissa ses doigts entre les miens puis embrassa mon poignet. Je rougis. Heureusement il ne vit rien.

-Que fais-tu là ? Me questionna t-il dans un chuchotement.

-J-je...Rien, enfin j'étais parti aux toilettes et ...et j'ai voulu savoir si tu allais bien.

-En pleine nuit ?

-J'ai bien fait, tu avais jeté ta couette. Je t'ai évité une mort certaine de froid... ! Murmurai-je d'un ton amusé.

Il pouffa d'un ton mal réveillé, puis continua d'embrasser mon poignet. Mon pouls s'accélérait. Je ne savais plus si je devais retirer ma main et partir me recoucher, ou si...si je devais rester car j'en mourrai limite d'envie.

En tout cas je ne bougeais pas, je ne parlais pas non plus... je tremblais juste. De froid et de mal aise.

-Tu as froid... ? Questionnait-il de sa voix rauque. Une voix qui, même fatiguée me rendit tout chose.

Je ne répondis pas, et me laissa me faire tirer contre lui. Il souleva la couette pour la poser par dessus mes épaules, nous couvrant tous les deux. Il tenait toujours ma main, et jouait avec elle en câlinant ses doigts contre les miens dans un glissement régulier et tendre. Ventre contre ventre, je posais mon menton sur le haut de son torse, sentant de près son souffle. Il devait en être pareil avec le mien sur son visage. Mes yeux s'habituant un peu au noir et avec l'aide des rayons de la lune. Je pouvais voir qu'il m'observait, en étirant un petit sourire. Sa main libre était derrière sa tête, pliée pour le surélever.

-Tu passes le reste de la nuit avec moi ? Me proposa t-il.

-Si Kagami se réveil, il va s'inquiéter en ne me trouvant pas à côté de lui...

J'eus beau dire ça, je ne bougeai pas.

-Eh... lui a déjà passé une nuit avec toi, moi j'ai pas encore eu ce privilège!Me fit-il remarquer dans un chuchotement.

-Pourquoi tu parles de ça comme un privilège... ? Osai-je demandé, un tantinet joueur. Je posai mon index sur le creux, dessous sa lèvre inférieure, et m'amusai à faire bouger sa babine.

Il me mordit doucement le bout du doigt.

-Nan!Tu manges pas mon doigt...Fis-je en ne pouvant retenir un petit rire.

Je pus l'entendre sourire. Il poursuivit en embrassant la main qu'il tenait toujours.

-T'es bien curieux...Répondit-il enfin entre deux baisers.

-Je veux juste comprendre en quoi ce serait un privilège de dormir avec moi...

-Tu joues, c'est ça ? Je pus sentir une pointe d'impatience dans sa voix.

Ne préférant pas continuer, je commençai à me relever pour partir. Il soupira, et me retint en me faisant m'asseoir à califourchon sur son bas ventre. Je regardai sur le côté, même s'il faisait noir, sentant la conversation partir en dispute.

-Tu ne vas pas me faire la gueule... ? Demandait-il en caressant mes hanches.

-Mais nan, mais j'ai bien compris que ma question t'avais pas plu. Fis-je pour essayer de conclure le plus rapidement possible. Ne le fixant toujours pas.

-Eh...Fit-il.

Il prit mon visage d'une main, et frôla ma joue du bout des doigts en me faisant tourner le visage vers lui. Je me sentis mal. Le voir si tendre, et moi comprenant que je venais de faire une bêtise avec ma question. Bizarrement, je ne voulais plus du tout connaître la réponse.

-Regardes-moi, dit-il. Avant de répondre à ta question, laisse moi t'en poser une...

-Nan, mais c'est bon Aomine, je vais te laisser dormir.

Il insista doucement ses caresses sur mes hanches, me forçant à le regarder.

-Regardes-moi et écoute, murmura t-il doucement. Est-ce que tu aimes Kagami ?

-Quoi... ?Fis-je, perdu.

-Tu l'aimes ?

-B-bah...oui, enfin je veux dire c'est mon ami, c'est normal que je l'aime.

Il y eut un silence, puis mon ami reprit :

-Dans ce cas tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour ta question...Oublie ce qui s'est passé ce soir, et va te recoucher.

Il caressa mes cuisses avant de me laisser me lever. Je ne voulus pas insister. Bien que je ne comprenais pas tout, j'entrai dans mon lit et rejoignis Kagami qui dormait toujours paisiblement. Je fixai sa nuque, puis collai mon front contre son dos en repensant à la conversation de cette nuit... « Je suis loin d'être capable d'oublier », pensai-je un pincement au cœur.

Le lendemain, rien de tout ça fut remis sur table. Le petit déjeuner se passa plus ou moins dans un silence lourd pour ma part, et dans de vives discussions entre mes deux invités. L'heure d'aller en cours approchant, je finissais dans me préparer, en prenant bien soin de prendre le livre que j'avais oublié, en cours, la veille. Dans le métro, Aomine descendit un arrêt avant nous, nous saluant Kagami et moi.

Et alors que mon ami descendait du train, je posai mon regard machinalement sur lui, lorsqu'il se détourna pour me fixer à travers la vitre qui se remit à bouger en même temps que le train qui repartait. Il me parla...Il prononça des mots que je ne pus entendre...Et alors que l'engin creusa une distance entre Aomine et ma périphérie visuelle. J'étais quasiment certain que lui, fixait toujours le train.

Mes joues me brûlèrent, et mon cœur se mit à batte à tout rompre. Était-ce à cause de son regard brûlant d'un sentiment que j'avais peur de connaître, ou bien de ses mots inaudibles que j'eus peur d'avoir déchiffré par le mouvement de ses lèvres... ?

Daiki :

Sortant du train, afin de rejoindre mon quais, je repensai à cette nuit et ta petite visite nocturne. Je me remémorai surtout la question à laquelle, tu n'avais toujours pas eu de réponse... Égoïstement, je voulus t'en faire part que maintenant. Je me détournai alors, faisant face à la vitre qui me permettait de te voir, et pendant que tu me fixais toujours, j'en profitai...même si j'étais certain que tu n'entendrais rien. Ce qui me rassurait dans un sens, faisant de moi un égoïste.

-Je t'aime.

A suivre...


	6. Chapter 6

Taiga :

La fin de la semaine arrivait enfin. Nous étions vendredi soir, et avant de quitter le lycée, je retins Kuroko qui posa un regard étonné sur moi.

-Un problème ? J'ai encore oublié un livre ? Rit-il.

-Tu n'as que ça sur toi ?

-Comment ça, « que ça » ?

Je le reluquai de haut en bas. Aucune écharpe, aucun manteau, aucune paire de gants alors qu'il faisait très froid à l'extérieur et qu'il avait encore neigé cette nuit. Pas énormément car les températures ne chutaient pas constamment, mais assez pour recouvrir les trottoirs d'une fine couche de blanc et de givre. Je me mordis l'intérieure de ma joue puis pestai :

-Je ne t'emmène pas à Kyoto sans manteau...

Il me fit une moue déconfite, sur une pointe d'ironie :

-T'es pas sérieux, Kagami-kun... ? Il rit nerveusement. Je vais pas me ramener en uniforme à l'auberge ne t'inquiète pas.

-C'est pas le problème, mais je me rends compte que t'es loin de prendre soin de toi. Alors ce soir on va faire du shopping, même si je dois te payer un manteau et une écharpe je m'en contre fout! Même pour aller en cours t'as rien sur le dos...

-Oh aller, Kagami-kun...

-Non !

Je m'énervai un peu, les bras le long de mon corps, et la grimace sur le visage. Je rougis de malaise, à cause de ses grands yeux qui me fixaient d'un air doucement rieur.

Tetsuya :

Ce qu'il pouvait ressembler à un enfant quand il faisait ça. La moue boudeuse, les lèvres pincées et les mains dans les poches en collant bien ses bras le long de ses côtes. Je savais qu'il faisait ça car il s'inquiétait pour moi. Et il n'avait pas tort dans un sens, rares étaient les jours où je portais un manteau. Même l'autre soir, ce fut Momoi-san qui me prêta son écharpe. Je ne devais pas les inquiéter ainsi.

Je sentis une petite main timide frôler la mienne. Et tremblant d'hésitation, Kagami rentra de nouveau sa main dans sa poche et me fit signe du menton qu'on devait y aller. Je le suivis.

En chemin, nous restâmes silencieux... Je jetai un regard du coin de l'œil sur la main qui m'avait frôlée plus tôt, puis rougis en détournant mon visage à l'extrême opposée. « C'est mon ami, c'est normal que je l'aime... ». Je repensai à la réponse que j'avais sorti à Aomine. Je me souvenais de ses baisers sur ma main... « Oublie ce qui s'est passé ce soir... » sa voix résonnait telle un échos, de ma tête jusqu'au fin fond de mon cœur.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne vis pas le vélo arriver devant moi...

Taiga :

-Attention, Tetsuya !

Lâchant un cri de panique, j'agrippai le bras de mon ami afin de lui éviter une collision avec le vélo qui fonçait droit sur lui, et qui ne semblait pas vouloir freiner. Je lâchai un juron à l'adresse du cycliste qui ne prit même pas la peine de s'excuser, continuant sa route. Mon cœur s'affolant à tout rompre, je gardai toujours mon ami contre moi, soupirant de soulagement de le savoir intacte. Des passants s'approchèrent de nous, un peu affolés et demandèrent s'il y avait besoin d'appeler les pompiers. J'assurai alors que cela n'était pas la peine et qu'il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Kuroko en fit de même en les remerciant pour leur égard. Il s'écarta de moi, sans vraiment creuser la distance de beaucoup, gardant même ses mains sur mes bras. Il me fixa d'un air surpris que je ne compris pas tout de suite, poursuivant même dans des explications à côté de la plaque :

-Tu pourrais faire attention toi aussi ! Tu vois, quand je dis que tu ne fais pas attention à toi... Il va t'arri-

-Kagami-kun...Fit-il alors, plongeant toujours son regard étonnée dans le mien, perdu.

-Q-quoi ? Questionnai-je d'une grimace. Il pouvait faire peur parfois lui aussi.

Il baissa soudainement les yeux, rougissant. Que lui arrivait-il, je n'avais pourtant rien dit de bien méchant pour une fois. Puis, le voyant coller son front contre mon torse pour cacher sa gêne, j'essayai de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, repensant alors au cri que j'avais poussé pendant l'incident... « Attention, Tetsuya ! » Aaah, oui...ça. J'eus un rictus comiquement mal à l'aise, puis leva le nez vers le ciel, comme pour retirer toute la vapeur qui fit bouillir mon corps et mon visage.

-O-on...on va l'acheter ce manteau ? Demandait-il, la voix étouffée contre mon torse.

-O-ouais !

Nous nous écartâmes, pour ensuite reprendre dans un silence, presque religieux, notre chemin vers le centre ville.

Tetsuya :

Si je continuai à rougir ainsi jusqu'à la fin de mes jours, je n'aurai jamais plus besoin de manteau ou bien d'écharpe pour me réchauffer !

Il n'empêche que...je me rendis clairement compte de la stupidité de mes mots, l'autre nuit. « Un ami... ». En apparence, nous étions bel et bien amis. Seulement voilà...j'étais loin d'avoir compris que je n'éprouvai pas que des sentiments amicaux envers lui. Actuellement, je me trouvai dans une cabine d'essayage. D'abord partis pour m'acheter un manteau, nous avions décider de se prendre deux trois affaires en plus pour l'hiver. Quitte à faire du shopping, autant en profiter pour refaire sa garde robe hivernale.

-Kuroko, de mon côté j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Annonça mon ami.

Torse nu, je sortais juste ma tête pour jeter un oeil sur les achats de Kagami. Ma tête devint vite blasée quand je vis les quatre sac de fringues qu'il portait par deux, a chaque bras.

-Ces américains j'vous jure...tous les mêmes quand il s'agit de mode !

-Pas ma faute si niveau fringue, les japonais sont plutôt bien côté. J'aime bien la mode masculine japonaise. 'Fait classe ! Avoua t-il en frottant le bout de son nez avec pouce, arborant une expression plus que satisfaite.

Retournant dans ma cabine, je fixai les pulls que j'avais choisi et en pris un des cinq, pour l'essayer.

-Trop large.

Le vêtement glissait le long de mes bras. Je pris le suivant.

-Hm...

Je me mis de dos, pensant qu'il m'allait bien. Puis quand je vis l'horrible logo, que je n'avais pas du tout remarquer en le choisissant, qui ressemblait strictement à rien. Je le retirai rapidement pour en essayer un troisième.

-Ah, j'aime bien lui ! Par contre je voudrais bien la taille en dessous...

Demandant alors un autre exemplaire du pull, le gérant m'expliqua que ma taille n'existait plus. Je soupirai, retournant dans la cabine, fixant les deux derniers articles qui me plaisaient.

-S'il n'y en a pas au moins un sur les deux qui me va bien, j'abandonne et je me contenterai de mon manteau.

M'entendant certainement râler, Kagami passa sa tête dans la cabine, demandant si tout allait bien. Je lui montrai alors mon visage blasé, et commençant à en avoir mare.

-Tu trouves pas ce que tu veux, c'est ça ? Déclara t-il presque, étirant un rictus désolé pour moi.

-Soit, c'est trop large ! Soit, moche ! Soit, y a plus ma taille ! Je suis petit...les japonais sont, normalement, moyens...donc, la logique voudrait que je trouve quand même ma taille ! Bah nan, ça m'énerve, je vais rien acheter.

Il entra dans la cabine, d'un air décidé.

-Dis pas ça. Fait voir ce qu'il te reste à essayer. Il referma la porte de la cabine derrière lui.

Tandis qu'il examinait les pulls, le me sentis, horriblement, mal à l'aise. Mon dos nu était surplombé par son large torse, que je pus sentir, même si je le savais déjà, bien musclé. Je dégluti lorsqu'il se mit à chuchoter d'une voix rauque.

-Ce ne sont pas des bonnes coupes par rapport à tes épaules.

Il prit délicatement mon menton, pour le lever face au miroir, touchant du bout de son auriculaire mes épaules, en en faisant le contour. Continuant ses explications. Je frissonnai. S'il y avait une chose, en plus des rougeurs sur le visage, que les gens avaient du mal à contenir, c'était bien les frissons. Puis il longea mes bras de la paume de ses mains, et leva enfin le nez vers le miroir. Il s'arrêta soudainement de parler. Mon expression devait en être la cause. J'affichai à la fois perplexité, et malaise. Le tout repoudré de frissons qu'il dut certainement sentir sous ses mains.

Tournant la tête sur le côté, il passa subitement sa main devant sa bouche. Je pus voir le bout de ses oreilles rougir. Je voulais bouger, quand il me retint plus fermement les coudes, pour ensuite m'envelopper de ses deux bras. Creusent son torse en se penchant, mon dos vint se lover entièrement contre lui. Je posai une main sur ses bras sous la surprise, puis ne pus rien faire d'autre que rougir comme un con. Je le sentais trembler contre moi. Comme plus tôt au lycée. « Arrête ça... »pensai-je, ne sachant plus quoi dire ou faire. Nous n'avions même pas entendu d'autres clients entrer dans le magasin.

Et pourtant il aurait peut-être mieux fallu.

Taiga :

Mais que faisais-je ?! Mes tremblements prouvaient que je n'étais sûr de rien pour ce coup...Comment faisait-il, Aomine, pour se retenir de le serrer contre lui à chaque instant passé près de Kuroko ? Moi je n'y arrivait plus. Et pourtant je craignais toujours la réaction que pouvait avoir mon ami. Mais ce dernier resta silencieux, pas vraiment calme, mais il ne se débattait pas. Et dans un sens, je priai pour qu'il le fasse. Pour qu'il me repousse. Mais non, il n'en fit rien, et posa même une main sur mes bras. Je mordais ma joue, puis nicha mon visage au creux de son cou.

-Kuroko... Je t'-

-Regardez, c'est le sac de Kagami-kun ! Fit une voix qui m'horripila.

Puis Kuroko se rhabilla rapidement, semblant lui aussi reconnaître les voix qui piaillaient derrière la cabine. Remarquant qu'aucun pulls ne plaisaient à mon ami, je lui priai de rester encore quelques minutes le temps que je lui en trouve deux ou trois.

-Laisse tomber K-Kagami-kun. Il n'y aura sûrement pas ma taille...

-Fais moi confiance ! Fis-je peut-être avec trop d'entrain, mon esprit et mon cœur encore tout chose.

Il plongea un regard incertain mais brillant, dans le mien, puis baissa la tête en un hochement affirmatif.

Sortant en vitesse de la cabine, j'eus un geste de recule et une expression comiquement horrifiée à la vue de tous mes senpais.

-C-coach ?! Je jetais un regard sur toute la clique.

-Alors, commença la demoiselle avec un grand sourire, on fait le timide et on ose pas invité sa coach adorée à Kyoto ? Oh, mais ne t'en fais, la peur aux tripes c'est compréhensible, Teipei m'en a parlé et j'accepte ta proposition !

J'eus l'impression de voir des étoiles et des cœurs, scintiller autour d'elle avec un aura de fraîcheur répugnante.

Je lançai un regard meurtrier à Kyoshi, qui me feinta en tournant la tête innocemment. « Le fumier, il a parlé de mon voyage à Kyoto à tout le monde... »

-Nan mais...il est hors de question que je-  
>-Tu es HEUREUX, de nous INVITER n'est-ce pas ?! Questionnait ma coach d'un sourire aimable, très, forcé...<p>

Je déglutis, et maudis Kyoshi et sa grande bouche. N'oubliant pas Kuroko dans la cabine qui devait avoir froid, je m'excusai auprès de mes senpais pour ensuite trouver des vêtements pour mon ami. Je fis assez rapidement les rayons, me souvenant avoir vu des hauts, qui, dans mon humble imagination, iraient très bien avec la fine taille de mon ami.

Relançant un regard assassin sur Kyoshi qui baissait les yeux, comiquement, j'entrai dans la cabine, où Kuroko me tira assez rapidement et se colla tout contre moi.

-Q-que...Balbutiai-je.

Il chuchota :

-Ce sont nos senpais ?

-O-oui, y a Izuki, Kyoshi, Hyuga et Riko. Terminai-je en lui enfila un des pulls.

-Que font-il là ? Il passa son bras dans un manche.

-Je ne sais pas, mais ils m'ont...forcé la main pour les inviter à Kyoto, demain. Je le remis devant le miroir, pour voir le résultat.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire cristallin, en levant la tête vers moi.

-Kyoshi t'a bien eu je crois.

-Je hais ce mec... Pestai-je, en passant une main sur ses yeux.

-Hé ! Rit-il, en se débattant. Il se regarda ensuite dans la glace, puis souris en passant mon bras autour de son cou.

-Alors ? Souris-je en affirmant un peu plus l'étreinte.

-Ça me change totalement.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

-Si. Ça fait un peu tunique, décontracté et urbain à la fois. C'est passe partout, j'aime bien. Par contre, tu râle par ce que je me couvre pas assez, et la tu me dénudes les épaules avec ce pull ! Il rit. Tu te moques de moi ?

-Non du tout, c'est sûr que c'est pas à mettre sans manteau quand tu sors, mais chez toi ou quand tu vas en soirée c'est confortable.

Il se mit sur le côté, pour mieux voir la coupe.

-C'est vrai qu'on est bien dedans.

-Tu vois ! Et les autres le sont tous, aussi.

-J'aime bien le noir... Rougit-il en fixant le vêtement. Je pouffai, en constatant que c'était celui qui me plaisait le plus aussi.

Après avoir accepté de prendre les fringues, je l'attendis devant la cabine avec les autres qui se cherchaient eux aussi des vêtements. Cependant personne n'avait compris que, dans la cabine où je me trouvais plus tôt, restait encore Kuroko.

-A qui parlais-tu ? Chuchotait Kyoshi avec ses sacs de vêtements en main.

-Toi, j'te parle plus ! Boudai-je.

-Allez, excuse-moi, je t'expliquerai tout en chemin demain matin!Mais ne t'en fais pas pour notre part à Izuki, Hyuga et moi, on paiera nous même.

-C'était pas pour m'embêter, que vous vous êtes auto invités?

-Eh bien, non. Lors de la soirée, tu sais après la Winter cup. Quand tu m'as parlé de ton projet pour Kyoto, Riko était là elle aussi, et m'a tiré les vers du nez le lendemain. Elle t'a traité de gros égoïste, quand elle a su que tu ne voulais inviter personne d'autre que Kuroko.  
>-M-mais, tu sais pourquoi je- Il posa son index son ma bouche pour me faire taire.<p>

-Je le sais, et j'en ai parlé à personne. C'est juste que..la coach a eu des envies « subites » de vacances, après tous ces événements, alors elle m'a supplié de tout faire pour tu l'invites elle aussi... prends ceci comme un dédommagement à ne pas avoir réussi à demander, toi-même, à Kuroko de partir à Kyoto.

-Je vois... Fis-je blasé.

Au même moment, Kuroko nous rejoignis, le ticket de caisse en main. Je 'arborais une expression, déçue, de ne pas avoir payé pour lui. ;

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu étais sorti de la cabine.

-Pourquoi ? Car tu voulais payer?Hors de question, tu me paies déjà un séjour en plus d'inviter tous les autres, alors laisse moi payer mes vêtements. Tu les as déjà choisi !

Kyoshi pencha la tête pour voir notre ami.

-Ah ! Kuroko, c'était toi dans la cabine avec Kagami ?!

Je le maudis...ne sachant pas minimiser sa voix, tout la magasin venait d'entendre les paroles de mon aîné. Constatant son erreur, il lâcha un petit « oups », avant de rentrer la tête dans les épaules. Je rougis, et de honte, et de colère. Ce qui amusa le plus petits des trois.

-T'énerves pas. Rit-il.

-Je-hais-ce-mec ! Grognai-je comme un fou...

-Ça va bien Kuroko ? Fit Kyoshi, pour changer de conversation.

-Oui, mais on s'est vu ce matin au pire tu sais...

-Ah oui. Ce matin, on s'est vu...Bah oui, on fréquent le même lycée et le même club...

-Normal, donc. Renchérit Kuroko d'un ton amusé.

-Oui, hein!

Je crois que notre aîné ne savait plus où se mettre non plus. Bien fait.

En sortant tous du magasin, Riko se posta devant moi en me pointant dangereusement du doigt.

-Demain matin, 7h tapante devant chez toi ! Compris ?

-Eh, c'est moi qui organise le voyage, alors si tu veux pas finir sur le bord de la route, tu me laisses faire d'acc-ARG !

Un pied rentra violemment en contact avec mon ventre.

-Tu n'oserais pas, contredire une fille aussi charmante que moi ?Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-N-non...Vomis-je de douleur.

Et ce fut sur les sauts de joies de Riko, que je me retrouvai de nouveau seul à seul avec Kuroko.

-Cette fille réussira sa vie plus tard. Déclara t-il sur un ton presque d'admiration.

-Me parles plus d'elle ! Beuglai-je.

Je remis mon cartable correctement sur mes épaules, et portai mes sacs dans mes bras. Kuroko entama le pas en direction de la gare, constatant l'un comme l'autre que la nuit tombait. Arrivés à notre quais, le train nous fit attendre presque dix minutes de plus. Interloqué par un cri d'effroi provenant de mon ami, je tournai la tête vers lui et demandai si tout allait bien :

-Nigo...Comment on va faire ? Je suppose que les animaux sont interdits là-bas ?

Je le fixai d'un air évasif. Effectivement, j'avais oublié le chien. L'habitude de l'amener tout le temps avec nous sans doute.

-J'ai gardé le numéro de l'auberge dans mon répertoire, je vais appeler le gérant.

-S'il te plaît, oui.

Sortant mon portable, nous entrâmes dans le métro et avions pris place au fond, où personne ne s'y trouvait encore. Je réussi à contacter le gérant, qui s'inquiéta un peu de mon appel, ayant peur que j'annule ma réservation. Je le rassurai du contraire, et en profitai pour lui faire réserver deux chambres supplémentaire, avec lits séparés. Il me remercia, mais avant qu'il ne coupe je repris :

-J'ai oublié de vous prévenir que j'avais un chien. Et-il possible de l'amener à l'auberge ?

J'eus comme réponse, une parole négative doublée d'une excuse. J'essayai de négocier, sous le regard inquiet de mon ami qui devait espérer pouvoir amener son chien.

-Il est vraiment tout petit, c'est encore un chiot et-

Il me coupa en disant que les chiots avaient tendance à être turbulent. Ce qui était vrai en générale, mais Nigo, je devais l'admettre malgré mon aversion pour les chiens, était vraiment adorable pour un chiot. Cependant je ne pus négocier plus, et raccrochai en remerciant le gérant. Ayant entendu la conversation, Kuroko affichait une moue attristée.

-Tu ne peux pas le confier à un voisin ?Tentai-je.

-Ils sont locataires, et leur propriétaire refuse les animaux. Ils sont assez à cheval là-dessus aussi, j'ai essayé une fois de leur faire garder. Mais ont refusés.

-Et je suppose que tes grands-parents ne vont pas rentrer tout de suite ?

-Non, ils sont à Ikekuburo. Mon grand-père est fan des jeux SEGA ! Soupira t-il en échappant un petit rire.

Je souris, amusé par la remarque. Me grattant l'arrière de la tête, j'eus soudain une idée.

-Eh. Tu crois que ta copine là...Momoi, elle voudrait pas garder le chien ?

Il se mit à réfléchir un instant. Puis me lança un regard perplexe.

-Pour le coup, je vais faire pire que Akashi. Non seulement je serais pas présent pour le rassemblement, mais en plus je vais confier mon chien à un membre de la génération miracle...

-Ouais, bon... vu comme ça, c'est pas terrible, mais tu t'en fous ! C'est pas comme-si tu avais des arrières pensées envers eux.

-Kagami, je-

-S'il te plaît Kuroko...fis-je, insistant doucement. Tu peux me traiter d'égoïste, mais je veux vraiment partir à Kyoto avec toi.

Il posa son regard troublé sur moi. Se pinçant les lèvres, il sortit son portable et chercha dans son répertoire.

Je lui pris entre les mains.

-Si tu veux, je peux lui demander moi-même...Assurai-je.

-C'est gentil mais non. Elle risquerait de vraiment mal le prendre, je la connais.

Effleurant nos mains, il positionna le téléphone à son oreille attendant une réponse.

Tetsuya :

J'entendis que l'on décrochait, mais à part des jérémiades venant d'une voix masculine et féminine, personne ne répondit réellement. Puis je reconnus la voix d'Aomine, semblant essoufflé.

-T-Tetsu ? Pourquoi t'appelles à une heure pareille ?

-E-euh...

Je n'arrivai plus à parler. Même mes pensées commençaient à se troubler. « Que fait-il chez Momoi-san ? »pensai-je d'abord.

-Tetsu ? Tetsu t'es là ?

« Ils sont encore, ensemble »je pouvais sentir un arrière goût amère se diffuser dans ma bouche. Puis ce fut le vide dans ma tête, le trou noir. Un seul mot sortit d'entre mes lèvres dans un murmure adressé à personne.

-Jaloux...

Je pus sentir le regard lourd de sens de mon ami se poser sur moi. Mais ne me fit pas plus réagir. Aomine qui était silencieux, reprit d'une voix perdue :

-Tetsu, t'as des problèmes ? Tu es où ? Je peux venir si tu veux.

Je pouvais entendre la voix de Momoi-san s'affoler. N'arrivant plus à penser correctement, je voulais raccrocher, mais Kagami m'arracha le portable des mains.

-Yo... Fit-il simplement.

Je ne pouvais plus entendre le moindre mots, à part les réponses de mon amis assis à mes côtés.

Daiki :

Je ne compris rien. D'abord Tetsuya m'avait répondu, puis maintenant ce fut Kagami... Mais que faisaient-ils tous les deux ensemble à une heure pareil ? Les cours étaient fini depuis longtemps ! Je pris mon mal en patience, puis demandai à Kagami si tout aller bien pour mon ami.

-Je ne sais pas...Il est devenu tout pâle quand on lui a décroché.

Tout pâle ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'il ne s'attende pas à ce que ce soit moi qui décroche, mais de là à pâlir...Je voulais lui parler.

-Repasse-le moi.

-Avant, passe moi Momoi. Si Kuroko l'a appelé c'était pour lui demander quelque chose.

N'aimant guère qu'on me fasse attendre quand je voulais quelque chose, en surplus quand je m'inquiétais et qu'il s'agissait de Tetsu. Je pris un ton calme, mais moins agréable...

-Oui, demande je ferai passer...mais passe-moi Tetsu.

-T'es sourd, c'est à Momoi qu'on veut parler !

Je n'appréciai guère le débit de sa voix. S'il était impatient, j'allai l'être plus... Satsuki eut un geste de recule en me demandant de me calmer. Je n'en fis rien.

-Écoutes mon gars, j'ai été assez patient, repasse moi Tetsuya ! T'en fais pas, le message va être passé à Satsuki, t'as plus besoin de faire le messager.

- « le messager » ? Fit-il dans un écho agacé. Tu sais peut-être pas, mais Kuroko s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand il t'a entendu au téléphone. Si tu veux jouer au mec relou, je vais rester au bout du fi-

Je le coupai, le ton prenant de l'ampleur.

-D'où que tu me traites de mec relou, tu vas vite changer de ton avec moi Kagami.

-Dai-chan, arrête !

Mon amie m'arracha rapidement son téléphone d'entre mes mains. Elle reprit d'un ton sec :

-Kagami-kun... où est Tetsuya ?

Je ne pouvais pas entendre la suite.

-D'accord, passe le moi s'il te plaît.

Il y eut un temps de pause avant que Satsuki reprenne la conversation. Calmement et dans un doux sourire. J'en conclu que notre ami aux yeux bleus venait de répondre.

-Que voulais-tu Tetsu-kun ? Un autre rendez-vous ?

« Me fais pas rire »pestai-je mentalement.

-Nigo ? Oui bien sûr, sans soucis. Je comprends tout à fait, et je suis contente de te rendre service. Ça compensera pour la petite séance de patinage de lundi !

Ils se saluèrent, et je vis la demoiselle couper son téléphone. Elle me le lança ensuite en pleine figure.

-Eh ! Mais t'es malade ! Beuglai-je en frottant mon front.

-Et toi un vrai gamin ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'as pas laisser répondre directement ?! Et qu'est-ce qui t'a pris d'agresser Kagami de la sorte ?

-M-moi ? M'étranglai-je presque. Moi je l'ai agressé ? Il fait le con avec mes nerfs !

-Que ce soit lui ou bien toi vous êtes exactement les mêmes... Pesta t-elle avant de quitter son lit pour calmer sa colère sur son bureau.

-Ne me compares pas à cette patte gauche !

-Vous agissez comme deux enfants en maternelle !

Elle finit sa phrase sur le lancé de son cahier de maths dans mon ventre. Je lâchai juste une juron, mais ne répondis rien à sa remarque...

« Y a rien à répondre je crois... »

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous :D

Je tiens écrire ce petit message, pour vous remercier de me lire, et surtout pour remercier "**Kawaii-Sama**" et "**Laura-067**" pour leurs gentils commentaires :) Ceux-ci, m'ont drôlement fait plaisir, et me donne vraiment du courage et de l'entrain pour continuer d'écrire cette fiction! Enfin, pour te répondre, **Kawaii-Sama**, le couple final de cette fic est déjà tout décidé selon le scénario que j'ai écrit, alors, surprise surprise w ! 3

J'espère vous revoir toutes les deux dans de futurs commentaires! Gros bisous :)

* * *

><p>Tetsuya :<p>

Je n'en revenais pas. Mon malaise de savoir, encore, Aomine avec Momoi se changea rapidement colère envers mon ami bronzé, et Kagami. Je marchai d'un pas vif pour atteindre la sortie du métro, et gagner notre quais. Kagami qui essayait d'entamer le sujet de mon subit changement d'humeur, n'y parvint qu'après que j'eus regardé autour de nous, pour m'assurer que personne n'écouterait. Ne voulant pas déclencher un scandale en publique. Me pinçant les lèvres, je me tournai pour enfin lui faire face, mais gardai mes distances en agitant ma main libre, cherchant mes mots. Puis je lâchai enfin, tout en abaissant mon bras péniblement :

-Tu joues à quoi ?!

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher de m'être défendu, il se met en colère car je prends un ton plus ou moins sec. Mais moi, je devrais me la jouer soumis ?

-Je n'ai pas dit ça, mais, écoutes Kagami-kun, à la place tu aurais peut-être pu essayer de calmer le jeu plutôt que de la pimenter.

-Il m'a provoqué ! Sa voix devant bien sonore, je me rapprochai de lui, en plongeant un regard sérieux dans le sien.

-Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est que tu as osé dire que c'était de sa faute, quand j'allai raccrocher !

-Et puis ? C'n'était pas la vérité ? Déclara t-il presque.

Je passai une main sur mon visage agacé, puis repris :

-Non ! Ça venait de moi, je me suis sentis... mal ! C'est tout.

-Eh bien dis-moi, oui...dis-moi pourquoi ?

Je voulais partir et tourner des talons, mais il me retint.

-Je dois rejoindre mon autre quais Kagami-kun, j'ai un deuxième train à prendre, tu le sais !

-Quitte à ce que tu passes la nuit chez moi, je te tirerai les vers du nez. Mais j'aimerai comprendre ce qu'il t'a pris, je suis en droit de savoir quand même ?

« En droit de savoir ? » Que voulait-il dire par là ? Sa main me lâcha, mais son regard fut tout autant insistant, ne me quittant pas. Je soupirai, résigné, ne voulant pas me disputer avec lui de manière si, puérile.

-Écoutes, je vais être franc avec toi, j'ai un peu de mal à expliquer, pourquoi, j'ai été si choqué de l'entendre. Mais une chose est sûre, c'est que j'n'ai vraiment pas envie de m'embrouiller avec toi pour cette histoire. Alors je te propose un deal.

Il eut un geste de recule, mais son regard fut intéressé.

-On...oublie ce qu'il vient de se passer, et on en parle plus. Je m'excuse pour mes reproches et...on ne pense plus à ce qui s'est passé ce soir.

-A t'entendre comme ça, j'ai l'impression qu'on essaie d'échapper à un divorce.

-Prends-le comme tu veux ! Soupirai-je. Mais en attendant, je te demanderai vraiment, d'oublier et ta dispute avec Aomine-kun et mon comportement étrange, d'accord ?

Il se frotta la nuque pour ensuite passer sa main sur sa joue, me fixant d'un air évasif. Puis reprenant ses esprits, il abdiqua, souriant dans un soupir de vaincu. Mon anxiété cessa doucement, laissant à mon estomac, enfin, un peu de répit. Je répondis à son sourire avec certainement plus de tendresse que je ne pensai, le saluai et trottinai pour rejoindre mon quais. Mais avant d'entrer dans le métro, je jetai un regard sur Kagami, qui me fit un signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Je lui répondis, plus timidement, puis je pris enfin place dans le métro.

Et je n'espérai bien qu'une chose, regagner la tranquillité de ma maison...

Arrivé chez moi, Nigo me fit la fête comme jamais. Ayant encore traîné, le pauvre n'avait pas eu le droit à sa petite balade. Heureusement que mes grands-parents avaient un jardin adjacent, sinon, le pauvre s'ennuierait à mourir. Depuis la fin du tournoi, les entraînements se faisaient rares, voir plus du tout. Nous devions nous concentrer sur les prochains examens. Montant dans ma chambre avec le chien, je déballais mes affaires, tout en jetant un coup d'œil à mon calendrier.

-Bon, les examens de fin de trimestre ont lieu...deux jours avant les vacances de Noël. Bon, niveau révision, on peut se permettre ce séjour sans penser à prendre des livres. Je pense que Kagami ne supportera pas, de me voir bosser lors du séjour. Ris-je avant de partir prendre ma douche.

« Et puis un peu de calme, loin de la ville et du lycée me fera du bien à moi aussi... »

Satsuki :

Assise à mon bureau, je terminai mes devoirs en silence, ne prêtant même plus à mon ami d'enfance qui n'avait pas fini de bouder sur mon lit. Je l'entendais juste tripoter quelque chose entre ses mains. Certainement son portable. Il me semblait reconnaître le bruit de son clapet qui s'ouvrait et qui se refermait

successivement. Stoppant soudainement la course de mon stylo sur mon cahier, je regardai dans le vide, me pinçant les lèvres en sentant l'agacement monter en moi. Je n'aimai déjà pas les gens qui boudaient, mais en plus qu'on se permette de faire des bruits de fond lorsque je finis mes devoirs, ça...oui ça ! Me mettait hors de moi. Tournant sur ma chaise pour faire face à Dai-chan, je le lançai un regard insistant. Me remarquant enfin, il leva le nez vers moi, toujours de son sourire renversé d'une personne faisant « royalement la gueule », ne stoppant pas son petit tic avec son portable. Il baissa les yeux, d'un désintérêt monstrueux, fixant l'appareil qui s'ouvrait et se fermait s'en cesse.

-Il y a un problème ? Fis-je, sur du sarcasme.

Je crus mourir de colère, en ne l'entendant pas répondre. Il se moquait de moi, tel un gamin.

-Si tu comptes me snober toute la soirée, va le faire chez toi ! Déclarai-je en retournant d'un geste, face à mes cours.

-Pourquoi ne m'a t-il pas appelé ? Questionna t-il d'un ton morne. Je soupirai, refermant mon cahier.

Remarquant que je quittai ma chaise, il posa son regard sur moi, traçant tout le chemin que je fis en le rejoignant sur mon lit. Je pris gentiment son portable dans mes mains, et le posai à l'opposé de Daiki.

-Ce n'ai pas en t'acharnant sur ton portable, que les choses vont changer. Je pense comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Tetsuya.

-Comment-ça ?

-En me prévenant, de la raison de son absence samedi. Il a du se dire, que, me demander un service tel que celui-ci serait bizarre, et gênant pour nous deux ! Enfin...pour ma part je m'en moque, il va où il veut, tant qu'il ne ramène pas une fille plus jolie que moi ! Fis-je, d'un ton sec, m'éloignant un peu du sujet. Puis je repris :

-Et ... ! Quoi-que, même moche je n'supporterai pas sa greluche...

-Satsuki ! Râlait mon ami.

-Oui, pardon pardon ! Et donc, il a du lui falloir beaucoup de courage pour me demander de garder son chien, alors imagine un peu le malaise qu'il aurait eu en le demandant, à toi. Je posai un regard évident sur sa personne.

Lui, m'adressa un regard de chien battu.

-Mais je m'en moque qu'il soit absent samedi... Baragouina t-il en baissant les yeux.

-Et moi aussi ! Et Tetsu-kun encore plus, mais il est conscient que son geste reste déplacé, alors il a du avoir peur que tu le prennes mal. Où alors tu t'es fâché avec lui ?

-Bah...non. Enfin, là je suis quasiment sûr qu'il me reproche, même de loin, ma dispute avec le rouquin...

-Kagami.

-'Pareil.

« Des gamins...c'est bien ce que j'ai dit, des gamins ! »

-En tout cas, soupirai-je, si vous ne vous êtes pas fâchés avant ça, j'ose affirmer mes mots, sur le fait qu'il n'a simplement pas osé se tourner vers toi ! Maintenant si tu veux garder le chien à ma place, je n'en v-...non, oublie, ce chien est pour moi.

-T'es chiante quand tu t-y mets...

-Toi c'est tout le temps, alors zut hein !

Il roula des yeux, agacé, puis fixa mon mur.

-Tu crois que c'est pour ça qu'il était...pas bien, comme à dit Kagami, en m'entendant au téléphone ?

J'eus un temps de pause. « Pour ça, je suis presque certaine que la raison et tout autre ». mais je n'eus pas le courage de lui faire part de ma pensée.

-Certainement...Néanmoins tu n'as rien fait pour éviter qu'il soit en colère contre toi, maintenant ! Du moins si c'est le cas...

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas supporté les remarques de Kagami.

Il soupira, cognant l'arrière de sa tête contre mon mur. Je le fixai, restant silencieuse... « Pourquoi souffres-tu autant... ?je sais que votre relation est particulière mais... »

Daiki...ne pouvait pas aimer Tetsuya autant que moi.

Tetsuya :

Je sais que Kagami et la coach m'avaient prévenu qu'on se lèverait tôt pour partir de bonne heure. Mais honnêtement... le réveil était, vraiment dur! Étant du genre feignant en plus, j'ai béni ma douche et mon café de m'aider dans mon travail qu'était de me réveiller. Mon sac contenant mes affaires pour le séjour, m'attendait dans le salon, et Nigo finissait sa pâté. Je regardai ma pendule, six heures vingt. Je m'en voulais un peu de déranger si tôt Satsuki. Et pourtant je ne pouvais pas faire autrement.

-Je vais m'assurer de lui ramener un beau présent de Kyoto, pour la remercier.

Mon chien sautant sur mes genoux, il me fit comprendre qu'il voulait partir avec moi. J'eus un pincement au cœur. Je m'étais vraiment attaché à ce chien depuis le temps.

-Je ne peux pas, Nigo. Pardon, mais tu vas devoir passer le week-end chez Momoi-san.

Me levant de ma chaise avec le chien dans les bras, je pris mon sac et pris soin de bien couper le courant. Devant l'entrée, je fermai ma porte à clé et me mis en marche en direction de la gare. Le ciel était encore sombre. Mais je pouvais voir certain petit magasin d'ouvert, préparant leurs étalages. « Des courageux ! », me dis-je.

Dans le métro, j'envoyai un texto à Momoi-san pour la prévenir de mon arrivée. Une réponse m'arriva bien vite. « D'accord, je t'attends dans le salon. »

-...Elle m'attend déjà ?

Je devins soucieux de la certitude que ce fut bien mon amie qui venait de me répondre. Je psychotai certainement, un texto n'était pas grand chose après tout. Mais ayant l'habitude d'avoir un petit cœur de sa part. Cela m'inquiéta.

« Et si... »

Arrivé au quartier de la demoiselle. Je constatai que ses parents avaient encore laissé le garage ouvert en sortant la voiture.

-J'espère qu'elle les a prévenu de la venue du chien...M'inquiétai-je en poussant le portail menant à la maison de mon ami. Devant la porte, je frappai trois coups.

Et mes doutes s'affirmèrent...

J'eus comme un bug. Mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent, un peu sous le choc de voir Aomine devant moi. Mais aussi par la de déstabilisation que me provoquait toutes mes arrières pensées, en l'imaginant passant la nuit chez Momoi-san.

-Bonjour... Me murmura t-il en me faisant entrer.

Après avoir refermé la porte sur nous, je me tournai vers lui pour le saluer.

-Bonjour... Fis-je sans convictions, et baissant les yeux timidement.

Nigo remuait dans mon sac, sortant sa petite tête. Il aboya de joie en voyant Aomine. Ce dernier le sortit du sac, pour chahuter un peu avec lui.

Daiki :

Laissant le chien enfin tranquille, je demandais à Tetsu s'il avait un peu de temps à m'accorder. Il me répondit pas plus de cinq minutes, mais cela me suffisait. La seule pièce d'éclairé était le salon, là où j'avais passé la nuit. Les volets étaient toujours fermés, la lumière tamisée donnait une petit ambiance particulière à la pièce. Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé.

-Je..., je tenais à m'excuser pour mon attitude.

Il ne me fixait toujours pas. Peut-être avais-je été trop loin ?

-J'irai faire mes excuses à Kagami plus tard... Continuai-je. Mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part.

Je me pinçai la lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude, posant mes yeux sur lui. Je remarquai alors son malaise. Que se passait-il ? Je me penchai vers lui, et finis par enfouir mon visage dans son cou, cherchant un geste de sa part. Et sous mon plus grand étonnement, j'eus de la tendresse. Alors que je nichai mon nez dans son cou, sa main venait de se poser sur ma joue. Tout en se tournant un peu vers moi. Je fermai les yeux, en me rapprochant et il finis par envelopper mon cou de ses deux bras. Nous posâmes, machinalement nos fronts sur l'épaule de l'autre. Cachant nos visages. J'entamai une caresse dans le creux de ses omoplates, avec mon pouce.

-Tu n'es pas fâché ? Chuchotai-je.

-Non, je n'ai pas à l'être... C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai agis... très étrangement. Vous vous inquiétez tous, et je n'ai rien fait pour arrêter votre dispute. J'étais même prêt à te raccrocher au nez...M'avoua t-il, en câlinant mes cheveux.

-Pourquoi ? Me plains-je en resserrant l'étreinte.

-Je ne sais pas... pardon Aomine, mais je ne sais pas. Sa voix se fit insistante et beaucoup plus basse. Je pouvais y entendre du remord.

Je n'ajoutai rien de plus, savourant plutôt la chaleur de ses bras. Puis il s'écarta juste de quelques centimètres, ses mains venant se poser sur mon torse. Je le bombai légèrement, en glissant mes mains le long de ses reins. Il frissonnait sous mes doigts. Je l'aimais tellement...Je le voulais tellement. Mais pourquoi m'affichait-il une expression si soucieuse ? Il semblait perdu dans ses songes. Pensait-il à moi ? Ou bien à Kagami... ? S'il pensait à lui, je n'avais pas à m'opposer, mais en revanche, s'il pensait à moi, je devais tout faire pour m'accrocher.

Il leva la tête, fixant un point derrière notre étreinte doucement, il se leva en prenant son sac. Je le suivis, avec le chien qui nous courait autour.

-Tu t'en vas ?

Je le retins par les hanches, le calant entre le porte d'entrée et moi.

-O-oui, je vais finir par être en retard au point de rendez-vous. Embrasse Momoi-san de ma part.

Sa mine s'attrista de nouveau. Mais enfin pourquoi ? Comment voulait-il que je le laisse partir en me laissant tant d'interrogations dans mon esprit ? J'allai devenir fou...

-Le chien va se faire un plaisir d'aller la réveiller.

Je l'écartai, prenant le chien dans mes bras et lui ouvris la porte.

-Il y a toutes les affaires du chien dans le petit sac que j'ai laissé.

-D'accord, je préviendrai Satsuki.

Il eut un tic, et se pinça les lèvres.

-Passe un bon séjour.

-M-merci...à plus tard.

-Ouais.

Le voyant traverser le jardin, et passer le portail. Je refermai la porte, tout en me laissant glisser sur le dos, tout le long. Assis sur le seuil, le chien me sauta dessus pour jouer.

« J'espère que cette situation va s'éclaircir... »

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Coucou à tous! :D Je tiens à vous remercier pour vous intéresser à ma fiction ! Ça me touche énormément de voir que ma fic, plait, de plus en plus ! Je dédis d'ailleurs ce petit mot de remerciement, à :** Laura-067**, en espérant que ce chapitre apportera quelques réponses à tes questions, ou bien du moins un début de réponse et que le chapitre 9 qui arrivera bientôt t'en apportera d'autre, et te satisfera ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fic t'intéresse autant, je vais faire de mon mieux pour que mes écrits soient toujours à la hauteur! Je continu ma dédicace, pour ensuite : **Chizumi-san, **qui je salue humblement, et remercie de son intérêt pour ma fiction :) ! Savoir qu'une nouvelle personne veuille me suivre, me rend toujours toute excitée ! Je continuerai à faire des efforts pour que tu ne décroches pas de ma fiction de si tôt ! Et pour le choix du couple final, ne te torture pas trop l'esprit il sera révélé bien assez tôt ;) ! Et enfin ma dernière dédicace pour, **Kawaii-sama** ! :D Je vois que la situation d'Aomine te perturbe encore plus que lui, c'est vraiment adorable, et des questionnements y'en aura encore tout plein tout plein ! Tu verrais ce qui se trame dans mon petit cerveau, tu t'y perdrais :D ! Merci vraiment, à vous toutes, de me suivre et de prendre le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire...je suis vraiment touchée ! Gros bisous à vous, et tous les autres lecteurs ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Taiga :<p>

Aux alentours de sept heures dix, Kuroko arriva à mon appartement. Les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient enfin à illuminer l'horizon, mais les derniers éclats sombres de la nuit, nuançaient toujours l'ambiance de cette matinée. Je fis entrer mon ami, qui avait le coin des joues et le bout du nez rougis par le froid. Du moins, je souris en constatant qu'il portait sur lui, l'écharpe et le manteau que nous avions choisi ensemble. La laine autour de son cou, trop large pour lui, caché le bas de son visage, ne laissant paraître que ses yeux rieurs et timides, qui me fixaient. J'abaissai l'écharpe pour voir son sourire.

-Pourquoi tu souris, petit voyou ? Ris-je.

-Il fait meilleur chez toi !

-Je me doute, mais ne reste pas dans l'entrée, les autres nous attendent dans le salon.

Je l'invitai à me suivre, en glissant une petite main dans son dos. Il se tourna d'un coup, un peu paniqué.

-Mes chaussures ! Je ne les ai pas enlevées...

-Laisse tomber, on va s'en aller à la gare. Garde-les.

A la vue de notre ami, la coach se dressa d'un coup, le regard légèrement mauvais. Elle n'allait quand même pas le torturer pour dix petites minutes de retard, si ?

-Tu comptais nous faire attendre jusqu'à demain ?! Râla t-elle en lui tordant le cou.

-D-désolé ! J'étais parti déposer mon chien chez Momoi-san !

-Hein... ?

Elle se calma. Je m'interposai entre elle et mon coéquipier afin qu'elle le laisse tranquille. C'est qu'elle allait finir par me le tuer un de ses jours ! La coach semblait très surprise cependant. Elle nous confia qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que le chien ne vienne pas avec nous, je pris le temps de tout lui expliquer en chemin vers la gare.

Arrivés devant notre quais, nous attendîmes tous l'arrivée du train avec plus ou moins d'impatience. Izuki commençait déjà ses mauvaises blagues...Je sentais que le trajet risquait d'être long. Soupirant dans mon écharpe, je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper le bras, tirant doucement sur ma manche. C'était mon ami aux yeux bleus qui sautillait sur place regardant nerveusement les alentours.

-Un problème, Kuroko ?

-Je gèle sur place...je voulais savoir si ça te disait de venir avec moi, chercher des boissons chaudes pour le trajet.

Il était vrai, qu'à ne rein faire d'autre, sauf, attendre le train, on commençait un peu à s'engourdir. Et je n'avais pas préparer de thermos de café pour le trajet, pourtant, nous allions avoir entre 2h20 et 2h50 de route. Le connaissant, Kuroko ne tiendrait pas aussi longtemps sans avoir de quoi se réchauffer.

Je m'approchai de lui en le serrant dans mes bras pour le réchauffer, puis regardai aux alentours s'il n'y avait pas un distributeur de boissons chaudes. Il enroula ma taille de ses bras, et frotta son visage de droite à gauche plusieurs fois, pour se réchauffer le nez.

-Te mouche pas dans mon blouson !

-Abruti... Rit-il, la voix étouffée par le tissu.

Il s'écarta ensuite en regardant l'heure sur son portable.

-Soit c'est le train qui est en retard, soit c'est moi qui suis impatient...

-Un peu des deux en fait, il aurait du être là y a trois minutes mais on peut attendre un peu.

Kuroko renifla, cherchant toujours de quoi se réchauffer.

-Oh...Fit-il presque blasé, en regardant derrière moi.

Je tournai donc la tête pour voir ce qu'il y avait.

-Ah bah tu vois, il y a carrément une cafétéria.

-Tu crois qu'ils vendent des plats à emporter... ? Me questionna t-il timidement.

-Demande leur, je ne travaille pas avec eux ! Me moquai-je.

Il grimaça. Puis, sortant son porte-feuille, il demanda à tout le monde :

-Qui veut une boisson chaude ?

-Ah ! Tu te portes volontaire pour nous récupérer des petits trucs ? Souriait Kyoshi en passant un bras autour des épaules de notre ami.

J'arquai un sourcil...

-J'ai froid, puis je ne suis pas égoïste, quitte à acheter quelque chose autant en prendre pour tout le monde...

-Je plaisante mon p'tit Kuroko-kun ! Il ébouriffa les cheveux de notre coéquipier, qui râlait un peu.

Tout le monde dit sa petite commande, sauf moi. Je décidai plutôt accompagner Kuroko dans les achats. D'une part, parce qu'il ne pourrait pas tout porter, et d'autre part, je voulais passer un maximum de temps seul avec lui. Profitant même des petits moments de ce genre...

Arrivés devant le guichet de la cafétéria, nous pûmes constater qu'ils vendaient bien, des plats chauds à emporter. Je fis quelques commandes pour tout le groupe, qu'on pourrait se partager par la suite dans le train. Mon ami commanda les boissons. Après quoi, la gérante partit préparer le tout. Un petit silence, pas vraiment gênant, s'installa entre nous. Profitant du fait que nous soyons seuls, je lui dis :

-Je suis un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire ce voyage...comme je l'avais souhaité.

Ne le fixant, et lui, ne répondant pas aussitôt. Il tourna lentement la tête vers moi, posant un regard évasif sur moi. Je me pinçai les lèvres un fois avant de tourner la tête à l'opposée.

-Tu...voulais vraiment que l'on parte, uniquement tous les deux, Kagami-kun ?

-Bah...ouais. Baragouinai-je, sur un ton évident, mon regard toujours fuyant.

Après quelques secondes de silence...je sentis une étreinte chaude, envelopper mon bras gauche. En baissant les yeux, je m'attendris à la vue de son expression sereine et douce sur son visage, dont la tête était collée à moi.

Tetsuya :

En prenant son bras, et en repensant à son désir de vouloir passer un séjour avec moi, et moi seul. Une agréable chaleur envahit mon cœur. Me faisant étirer un sourire serein, tout en me collant contre lui. J'étais heureux, un peu... malheureusement je ne pus m'empêcher de penser, au bien être que j'avais ressenti dans l'étreinte, échangée avec Aomine-kun avant de rejoindre l'appartement de mon coéquipier. A cette pensée, j'eus un arrière goût amère qui me montait en bouche. Mais je ne tenais pas à tout gâcher, avec tous ces troubles inutiles, voulant profiter un maximum de Kagami-kun. « Nous avons à nous parler... » pensai-je en posant un regard affichant tout mon bien-être, sur lui.

Je pus alors croiser ses yeux, illuminés par une chaleur, prenante voire...sensuelle, qui me fit légèrement rougir et détourner le regard. Certaines envies avaient du mal à être cachées, je pense que la sienne en faisait partie...

Soudain, je sentis peu à peu un souffle chaud se rapprocher de mon visage. C'était le sien. Il avait les yeux mi-clos et avançait lentement son visage vers le mien. Je n'arrivai pas à soutenir son regard, mes joues brûlaient, et mes lèvres tremblaient. Je vis les siennes s'entrouvrir, et ses paupières se fermer, cachant son regard au rouge ardent.

Mon allait finir par sortir de ma poitrine à force de battre si fort. Que devais-je faire ? Mon corps entier tremblait. Non... Il s'approchait, son nez m'effleurait...Non !

-Voici votre commande !

Rouvrant les yeux d'un coup, il se dressa plus vite que l'éclaire, tout en remerciant...enfin, en bafouillant un merci à la gérante. J'en fis autant en me courbant, m'évitant d'ouvrir la bouche. Et nous revînmes vers nos amis qui nous posèrent milles et une questions à propos de nos expressions plus que perturbées. Mais bien évidement, aucun de nous deux ne répondit...

Satsuki :

Râlant devant ma tasse de café, je pestai contre Dai-chan qui avait, encore, monopolisé mon téléphone lorsque Tetsuya avait envoyé son texto. Vexée de ne pas avoir pu dire au revoir à mon cher et tendre, j'en mettais alors, plein la figure à mon ami bronzé. Avec le chien sur mes genoux qui grignotait mes tartines.

-Tu auras pu me réveiller !

-Il était tôt...je t'ai déjà dis.

-Menteur !

-Six heure moins le quart c'est pas tôt pour toi ?! S'étranglait-il.

Je m'expliquai.

-Ce n'est pas ça, mais avoue que ce n'est pas la raison qui t'as empêché de me réveiller ! Alors, crache-moi le morceau ou bien je... ! Pointant mon couteau à beurre vers lui, il leva les mains vers le ciel, pour affirmer son innocence puis loucha sur le couteau.

Il soupira, roulant des yeux.

-T'es lourde, Satsuki... Maugréa t-il, cachant sa bouche avec sa main, tout en prenant appui avec son coude sur la table. Il fixa un point invisible, à côté de lui.

« Dis le moi Daiki...aller...je sais que tu n'auras plus le choix un jour ou l'autre, alors tu peux bien me le dire à moi ! », je commençai à m'impatienter... S'il aimait Tetsu-kun. Qu'il me le dise.

Sortant de ma torpeur, je posai un doux regard sur le chien qui venait de mettre ses pattes sur le haut de ma poitrine, demandant des câlins. Que je lui donnai en pensant fortement à Tetsuya... Puis, le regard amer, je fixai Daiki qui semblait tracassé. Je lui demandai ce qu'il se passait, tout de même inquiète pour lui. Et la seule réponse que j'eus, fus la vue de mon ami se cachant les yeux entre le pouce et l'index, crispant la mâchoire.

-Dai-chan...

Je posai le chien au sol, me levant de ma chaise et me je me précipitai pour enrouler les épaules de mon ami dans une étreinte réconfortante. Je collai mon front contre l'arrière de son crâne, après avoir déposé un petit bisou.

-Ça va aller, lui dis-je...

En le voyant si perturbé, je pouvais deviner qu'il s'était passé quelque chose avec Tetsuya, pendant mon sommeil. Malheureusement, mon ami ne voulait pas m'en toucher un mot...

Taiga :

Enfin le trajet était terminé ! Mes fesses commençaient, vraiment, à s'engourdir. Dans le train nous fûmes sermonnés, deux fois, par le contrôleur qui nous entendait chahuter un peu trop fort. En fait c'était surtout Kyoshi et moi les fautifs... Nous avions entamés une partie via un jeu en ligne sur nos portables, et on va dire que nous étions aussi mauvais perdant l'un que l'autre. Kuroko s'en amusa, mais nous deux en prîmes plein la tronche, et par le contrôleur et par la coach. Toujours à râler même en me forçant à l'inviter à Kyoto celle-là !

Après m'être étiré, je pris mon sac de voyage, et regardai autour de moi afin de trouver tout le monde. Hyuga me fit un petit de la main pour le rejoindre au Kiosque.

-Un souci, senpai ?

-As-tu prévu un carte pour visiter un peu les lieux ?

-Ah non, bonne remarque, j'ai juste l'adresse de nôtre Ryokan, pour les visites j'avais prévu de demander au gérant ce qu'il avait d'intéressant à voir en cette période.

-Je vais en acheter une alors...

Il sortit son porte-feuille, acheta un guide touristique. Inconsciemment, je tournai la tête et observai mon ami aux yeux bleus, parlant avec la coach. Ils riaient ensembles... Mon senpai qui poussa doucement, pour attirer mon attention.

-Hm ?

-Désolé pour l'incruste... Je paiera ma part, ne t'en fais pas ! Me sourit-il en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Oh, euh...ahah...

Je ris d'un ton gêné.

-Oublie-ça, je sais que c'est la coach qui ta traîné dans ce bateau...Vous n'avez rien à payer, j'ai déjà tout réglé. Annonçai-je, d'une expression amicale.

-Non, Kagami ça me gêne... Il se dressa, se grattant l'arrière de la tête.

-N'insista pas, c'est fait ! J'ai râlé au début, mais tu me connais... Je rage d'un rien. Mais...en y réfléchissant bien je crois qu'un séjour avec vous me fera du bien.

« Je pourrai toujours organiser autre chose de plus intime avec Kuroko, une prochaine fois ! » Pensai-je, en me remémorant la scène devant la cafétéria. Si je commençai à jouer les jolis cœurs, en compagnie de mes senpai. Kuroko ne pourra jamais savourer l'ambiance. Je veux le faire tomber pour moi... Dans de bonnes conditions. Maintenant, c'était à moi de faire attention, et de me contenir un maximum.

Continuant à discuter avec Hyuga, nous rejoignîmes la petite bande, afin de commencer notre petite aventure dans Kyoto. Sortant du métro, la première chose que nous vîmes, fut l'énorme quantité de neige qui recouvrait les envirions. C'était proprement hallucinant. Et très beau, par la même occasion. Au même moment, nous fîmes la rencontre d'un petit homme, qui nous aborda avec hâte. C'était notre hôte, qui était venu à notre rencontre. Je trouvai l'attention très délicate.

-Merci à vous, d'avoir fait tout ce chemin. Nous nous courbions tous, devant l'homme.

Il nous adressa un sourire, puis nous expliqua que son auberge se trouvait sur un mont, plutôt sinueux. Et qu'il était rare qu'un bus puisse y accéder, surtout avec toute la neige qui venait de tomber, pendant les précédents jours.

-Vous tombez pile-poile pour les festivités lumineuses qui se dérouleront sous le pont ! Les plus beaux jardins des environs, feront aussi office de beaux spectacles lumineux.

-Et le temple Kinkaku-ji ? Questionnait la coach, le regard encore plus brillant, qu'allaient être les jardins de ce soir, j'en étais sûr.

-Ah, mademoiselle vous avez du nez ! Prenez le temps de le voir aussi bien le jour comme la nuit, et n'oubliez pas de travers les 10 000 Torii du Sanctuaire Shinto de Fushimi Inari !

Au final, le guide touristique de notre Hyuga senpai, risquait peut-être d'être moins utiles qu'on aurait pu le croire. Le gérant, pendant le trajet jusqu'au Ryokan, nous résumé presque toute l'histoire de cette ville. Nous révélant aussi les meilleurs périodes pour la visiter... Et bien évidement, en hiver, c'était la période la plus romantique...zut... « Non ! Aller mon grand, tu trouveras autre chose pour flirter avec Kuroko ! Maintenant, tu vas passer un bon moment avec tes senpai ! Aller, souris ! ».

Soupirant, un peu déçu, j'étirai un sourire forcé en versant de fausses larmes. Mon dieu, que le sort était cruel avec moi ! Je sentis une main tapoter mon dos. Je dressai la tête, surpris, puis fixait le propriétaire de la main.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien, Kagami-kun ?

Je rougis, devant le visage inquiet, et si mignon, de mon ami passeur.

-Je vais bien, Kuroko. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un envie pressante, c'est rien...

Je rougis face au mensonge, puis rebaissai la tête. Il fallait, à tout prix, que je me contienne. Au moindre déraillement sociale de ma part, je savais que j'allai le faire fuir. « Donc, les petits coups en douce pour l'embrasser comme tout à l'heure, c'est à éviter mon grand ! »

Seigneur... ce séjour se présentait telle une torture pour moi.

Ryouta :

J'avais passé la nuit chez Yukio. Ce dernier s'était proposé pour me faire réviser mes cours, et j'avais bien naturellement accepté. Quitte à passer du temps avec mon petit ami, la raison m'importait peu ! Cependant...je me sentais bien gêné. Car, pour ce qui était des révisions. Je me rendais compte que j'avais de grosses lacunes...

-Si je te présente l'exercice sous cet angle, et cette équation, est-ce que tu comprends ?

-Eh bien...

-Que fais-tu du carré de ce chiffre ?

-Bah, il devient négatif ?

-Faux ! N'oublies pas qu'un carré est toujours positif, cette formule piège souvent les élèves, mais ne t'en fais pas, en t'exerçant tu comprendras.

Il retourna s'asseoir, feuilletant son livre d'économie. Et à sa droite, je pouvais voir une fiche de préparation à un concours d'entrée, pour une université. « C'est vrai qu'il va être diplômé... ». C'est alors que je sentis l'écart d'âge, creuser comme une sorte de faille sociale entre nous. Remarquant ma déconcentration, il frappa, plutôt doucement (ce qui me surpris), le haut de ma tête avec son stylo. Je me dressai, affichant un regard surpris.

-Tu as déjà du mal à comprendre l'exercice, mais si en plus tu ne restes pas concentré, je n'vais pas pouvoir t'aider longtemps, tu sais ?

-P-pardon...

Penaud, je me replongeai dans mon exercice. Ou bien du moins, j'essayai. Mais trop de tracas chamboulaient mon esprit. Yukio dut vraiment s'en rendre compte, car il referma son livre pour venir s'installer à côté de moi, en me forçant à me coucher sur ses genoux. Papillonnant des yeux, un peu choqué. Je posai mes yeux sur lui, lui envoyant des ondes interrogatives. Il me répondit d'un sourire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te perturbe ?

-Rien...vraiment.

Son sourire disparut, et son expression se fit bien plus sérieuse. Mais pas agressive, au contraire, ses traits étaient même très doux.

-Tu es le premier à râler quand je ne te confis pas mes soucis... tu pourrais prendre tes propres mots au sérieux, Ryouta.

Je me remplis de joie. Rares étaient les fois où il m'appelait ainsi. Je fermai les yeux en le voyant se pencher vers moi. Nous échangeâmes un chaste baiser, avant de reprendre notre conversation :

-Je..., pensai à la fin de l'année.

-Tu parles de la soirée qu'on a prévu pour Noël ?

-Non, je... Je souris jaune. Je parlais de la fin de l'année...scolaire.

Il resta muet, m'écoutant avec sérieux et intérêt.

-Je me rends compte que...tu vas être diplômé. Puis tes études pour l'université vont te prendre, pas mal de temps...

-Pas évident, mes heures de cours seront variées. Plus qu'au lycée en tout cas ! Il me pinça le nez en souriant. Je ris, prenant sa main pour la mener à mes lèvres. J'y déposai plusieurs baisers papillons.

-Peut-être mais...tu ne seras plus mon capitaine.

-C'est vrai...

-A qui vas-tu léguer ta place ?

-Je ne sais pas encore. Une journée, je nous réunirai tous, pour parler de tout ça avec toute l'équipe.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour m'embrasser. Cette fois-ci, il l'approfondit plus, me mordant la lèvre inférieure avec envie. Je tirai sur son bras. Comprenant ma demande, il se positionnait à califourchon sur mon bassin, commençant à me déshabiller.

-Mais dis-moi, c'est le fait de ne plus jouer au basket avec moi qui te perturbait autant ? Me taquina t-il.

Je fermai les yeux pour savourer ses caresses sur mon torse. Puis, me sentant prêt à lui ouvrir mon cœur, à propos de mes peurs sur le futur. Je glissai mes mains sous son pull pour lui enlever. Je contemplai ses fines courbes avant de répondre :

-J'ai peur...

Il se pencha, et embrassa mon cou.

-Peur de quoi ? Chuchotait-il.

Je glissai le bout de mes doigts sur sa nuque. Il frissonna sous mon contact.

-D'un peu tout...en rapport avec notre futur.

-Mais encore ?

Il traça un chemin de baiser, et de suçons entre mes abdos, jusqu'à mon nombril où il s'arrêta pour jouer avec langue.

-Du fait que... je sois plus jeune que toi.

-Depuis le peu de temps que nous sommes ensembles, tu t'en inquiètes que maintenant ?

Il se dressa avec curiosité. Pour ma part, ses mots m'inquiétaient...

-C'est donc un souci ?

-Mais non ! Rit-il en me collant une pichenette. Loin de là, je ne m'en souci guère, et je pensai que tu l'avais compris !

-Eh bien...j-j'ai peur que tu décides d'en choisir un autre, qui,...aurait plus d'expérience !

-Obsédé...

Je repensai à la tournure de ma phrase, puis rougis.

-Y-yukio-san ! Je ne parlais, que, de ça !

-Mais tu en parlais...

-Eh bien, y a le sexe aussi, mais pas que...

Mon petit ami ferma les yeux avec exaspération, puis se dressant de nouveau sur mon bassin, il inspira un bon coup, avec de tout lâcher dans un soupir.

-Pour ce qui est du sexe, premièrement, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour « si je vais voir ailleurs », je ne serais pas à demi-nu au dessus de toi à l'heure qui l'est ! Et enfin...

Il se mit à rougir, en fuyant mon regard. Interloqué, je penchai la tête pour mieux le voir, attendant la suite.

-Et enfin, j'ai beau être plus vieux que toi, j'ai eu ma première fois avec toi...alors, niveau expérience, je suis pas plus calé que toi. Je reste un adolescent encore, et le sexe fait partit des expériences de la vie, qu'on apprend généralement à cette période là. Et tu vois... je suis vraiment...heureux, de vivre ces nouveaux événements avec toi, Ryouta...

Ses joues risquaient de finir en cendre, tellement il était rouge. Mais le regard qu'il m'adressa me rendit fou. Il était tellement beau, tellement intense et brillant d'émotions. Il avait du faire un effort incommensurable pour parvenir à m'avouer tout ça. Où alors c'était mon côté impressionnable qui prenait le dessus... Néanmoins, ne pouvant retenir mes envies. Nous échangeâmes vite de place, moi mes quatre membres l'emprisonnant, et lui sous mon torse cachant son visage, rougi par la honte.

-Yukio-san...soufflai-je dans un sourire, en voulant retirer son bras devant son visage.

-L-Lâche-moi ! Râlait-il.

-Je ne peux pas...plus après avoir entendu de si beaux mots...

-Abruti...les mots ne sont pas si beaux que ça ! C'est la phrase qui fait tout ! Mais ça, c'est à rajouter dans tes révisions ! Il laissa paraître un œil.

-Oui, oui... Fis-je doucement, lui en embrassant son torse.

Mes caresses le détendirent peu à peu, me laissant lui bloquer les bras au dessus de sa tête. Son expression était plus que provocatrice. Moi, elle me rendait fou. Son désir, et sa honte se mêlant à sa soudaine peur... Mes pulsions craquaient...

-T-tu... fais doucement ? Murmura t-il.

-Comme toujours...Yukio-san. Souris-je, avant de dévorer son bas ventre.

Ne me souciant même pas de l'heure qu'il était... je fis vivre à mon amant, le plus doux des moments.

Tetsuya :

Nous avions enfin déposé nos affaires à l'auberge. Un lieu vraiment charmant qui faisait rêver. Pour limiter les frais, je proposai spontanément de partager une chambre commune avec Kagami-kun. Nous n'étions plus à une nuit près maintenant. Le gérant nous saluait une dernière fois, avant de nous souhaiter une agréable séjour chez lui. Nous le remerciâmes, avant de prendre une petite pause. Je soupirai d'aise, en ouvrant la porte menant sur un petit jardin de bambous et un étang.

-T'as vraiment du chercher des heures, avant de trouver un petit coin de paradis, tel que ce Ryokan.

Tout sourire, je m'adressai à mon ami qui me rejoignit. Nous contemplâmes ensemble la vue.

-Ça te plaît ? Murmura t-il.

-Beaucoup...

Il y eut un silence. Plutôt agréable, mais cela me fit automatiquement repenser, à la scène de ce matin, devant la cafétéria. Je rougis, tournant la tête à l'opposé de mon ami pour lui cacher mes rougeurs. Je tirai nonchalamment sur mes cheveux, nerveux. Puis la voix de Kagami s'éleva.

-Ouah...il est déjà onze heure. Je voulais que l'on parte manger en ville, ça te dis ?

-Manger... ?

« Ils vont bientôt se rassembler... », me dis-je, en pensant à mes amis de Teiko. Me concentrant un instant sur Kagami, je souris en opinant pour sa proposition. Et tout en le suivant vers la salle de bain, pour y déposer nos affaire, j'espérai sincèrement que tout se passerait bien, à propos de ce rassemblement...

A suivre...


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou les gens ! :D

Je remercie tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusqu'à ce chapitre 9, de me suivre et de prendre sur votre temps pour lire ma fiction! J'ai un petit peu de retard, je devais poster ce chapitre en début de semaine, mais, mes cours ont fait que voilà...j'ai pas eu le temps, désolé... :(

Mais le voici, enfin prêt à être lu! Et avant toutes choses, je tiens à faire une dédicace à **Chokella**, qui suit ma fic et dont je remercie énormément de son commentaire :D Je suis, je me répète, mais toujours heureuse de voir de nouvelle personne me suivre ! Tu es un nouveau soutien pour mon avancée dans cette fiction! Merci à toi de me lire !

Ensuite, je tiens à remercier **Chizumi-san**, qui a craqué en voyant que j'avais fait un moment Kise/Kasamatsu (un peu comme toutes les autres, et j'en suis heureuse),je tiens à souligner que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur eux, et j'ai limite hâte de commencer leur "arc" ...oops...j'ai un peu trop parlé d'eux :p

Je poursuis cette dédicace à **tsuyakuroko, **qui me comble en me disant qu'elle apprécie ma fic, et ça me touche sincèrement, et je suis encore plus motivée pour m'améliorer et faire de meilleurs chapitre! Pour te répondre ma belle, oui j'ai déjà une petite idée sur le couple finale, et je dois bien t'avouer qu'en effet, j'ai eu du mal à le faire ce choix ! Mais bon, il fallait bien j'en fasse un!

Je remercie, également **Laura-067,** qui me comble et m'amuse toujours autant lorsque je la vois se questionner autant :D C'est un très bon réflexe d'ailleurs, les hypothèses agrémentent toujours notre fin de lecture ;)

Et enfin, je termine cette dédicace avec **Revaan** que je remercie pour suivre ma fiction, et de l'avoir ajouté dans ses alertes :) Une lectrice en plus, je suis vraiment heureuse !

Je n'oublie pas, de remercier tous les autres et de tous vous embrasser fort!

Maintenant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et m'empresse de travailler sur le chapitre 10! Gros bisous à vous tous !

* * *

><p>Satsuki :<p>

En arrivant au snack où Akashi-kun nous avait donné rendez-vous, Daiki et moi fûmes surpris, de constater, que notre ancien capitaine était, pour une fois, déjà présent. En sa compagnie, Midorin et Murasakibara-kun discutaient de tout et de rien, autour d'une boisson. Notre arrivée fut plus ou moins remarquée par des donzelles, qui n'arrêtaient pas de piailler derrière leurs mains aux ongles trop vernis, en voyant notre table où seuls des garçons, enfin presque, y étaient assis autour. Des beaux garçons en plus, alors là ! Elles étaient toutes en chaleur... Akashi m'adressa un sourire, me salua et fit de même à l'intention de Dai-chan. Je saluai Murasakibara-kun, qui pour une fois ne mangeait pas. Et puis, prête à taquiner Midorima-kun, (comme à mon habitude), je lui pris sa boisson, pour en boire une gorgée. Il ouvrit la bouche, certainement pour râler, ce que j'attendais d'ailleurs, mais referma ses lèvres qu'il étira en un large sourire. Pouvais-je lire de la satisfaction ?

-Bonjour Momoi. Me fit-il, posant son menton sur ses mains jointes, les coudes sur la table.

-Ça va Midor...beurk ! Un lait fraise ?!

Daiki et Akashi se mirent à rire, mon ami bronzé intervenant :

-Je crois qu'il t'a bien eu sur ce coup, Satsuki !

-Shintarou a fait exprès d'acheter un lait fraise, il m'a dit que c'était « au cas où »... ! Expliquait notre ami rouquin.

-C'est méchant, Midorin ! Beuglai-je, faisant la grimace.

S'il y avait bien un fruit que je ne supportai pas, c'était bien la fraise ! Avec du lait en plus...écœurant ! Je lui lançai un regard faussement mauvais, boudant légèrement. Lui en revanche, affichait la moquerie et la satisfaction sur son visage, reprenant son lait, et buvant derrière moi. Je rougis un instant, mon cœur ratant un battement. Mon expression dut changer du tout au tout, car même Dai-chan me questionnait, si j'allai bien ou non.

-O-oui... Murmurai-je, aucun des garçons ici présent, n'ayant remarqué le geste, je préférai ne pas alarmer l'ambiance pour rien.

« Des histoires de jeune fille en fait...je suis vraiment une nouille, de m'emporter pour un baiser indirect », me dis-je en ayant le visage de Tetsuya, apparaissant dans mon esprit. Mon cœur se serra. J'aurai tout de même voulu que ce baiser indirect soit avec Tetsu-kun...

Entendant Akashi lâcher un soupir, je redressai mon nez vers lui. Il afficha un sourire jaune et un regard légèrement abattu. Il dit alors :

-Je pense que Ryouta, ne viendra pas. Il est rarement en retard au rendez-vous. Il a du faire comme Tetsuya.

Il leva les épaules, sa déception assez voyante, mais son expression et sa voix soutinrent l'évidence de ses mots.

-Tu savais que Tetsu ne viendrait pas ? Interrogea Daiki, plus ou moins choqué.

-Une intuition, je le connais c'est tout...

Se recalant lourdement sur sa chaise, mon ami tourna sa tête à l'opposé de nous tous, fixant la rue. Qu'est-ce qu'il n'allait pas encore ? Plus perturbé que ce garçon, tu meurs...

-Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas commencer à nous dire, la raison de ce rassemblement ? Intervint Murasakibara, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés.

-Je suis d'accord, on pourra toujours prévenir Ki- Et avant même que Mirodima puisse terminer sa phrase, un grand blond beugla des excuses incompréhensibles en trottinant jusqu'à notre table.

-J-j'ai vraiment pas fait attention à l'heure... s'essoufflait-il. Je me décalai pour qu'il puisse s'asseoir entre moi et Akashi. Ce dernier adoucit son expression, presque...soulagé ?

J'étais alors certaine... que ce rassemblement serait notre dernier.

Seijuro:

Je préférai cacher ma surprise. J'étais vraiment certain que Ryouta ne viendrait pas lui non plus. Étant un garçon qui cogitait beaucoup intérieurement, il a pourtant du demander conseil à Tetsuya. Mais le voilà, avec nous tous... Aujourd'hui, ne serait pas un rassemblement, semblable à ceux que nous avions pu avoir autrefois. Comme celui au début de la Winter cup, non...loin de là.

« Après tout, je ne suis plus leur capitaine... »

Et en tant que simple homme, amoureux du Basket, je leur demandai d'être attentif à mes prochaines paroles. Pour ce qui était de Tetsuya... cette information pourrait lui être dite ultérieurement. En revanche, mon cœur se serra, car j'aurai tout de même espérer avoir un entretien, seul à seul, avec lui pour une toute autre conversation. Mais tant pis... lui, avait déjà choisi une voie pour son futur. Les derniers, ayant suivi la voie que je leur avais imposé, et qui doutaient maintenant, se trouvaient autour de moi...

« Je dois leur faire part de la voie que j'ai choisi, dorénavant ».

-Je pars en Australie.

Sans surprise pour ma part, mais bien plus dans leur regard, tous me fixèrent en sourcillant. Je me devais d'être plus explicite.

-J'ai...l'intention, de partir en Australie, pour d'une part, passer mon diplôme là-bas. Et deuxièmement, car un coach Australien, s'occupant d'une équipe de basket là-bas, a assisté aux matchs de la Winter cup, enfin quelques matchs, notamment la finale. Et il m'a contacté récemment, pour me faire une proposition...

-Laisse-moi deviner, il te veut dans son équipe ? Questionna Shintarou, buvant sa boisson.

J'abaissai les yeux, suivant un hochement tête pour confirmer les dires de mon ancien coéquipier.

-Tetsuya...m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur beaucoup de choses...

-Comme pour nous tous. Renchérit Daiki, le regard posée de nouveau sur la rue.

-Oui. Fis-je, le ton de ma voix se faisant plus bas.

« M'en veux-tu à ce point, Tetsuya ? », me demandai-je alors, souffrant finalement de l'absence de mon ancien passeur.

La voix de la seule présence féminine parmi nous, me ressaisit, attirant mon attention.

-Mais... quand tu dis, y aller pour passer ton diplôme, ça veut donc dire qu'on ne te reverra plus ?

Ses tremblements dans son débit me percèrent le cœur. S'il y avait bien une personne qui savait me faire tressaillir par certaines émotions, autre que Tetsuya et son obstination, c'était bien Satsuki que je

respectais énormément.

-Pendant les vacances d'été, je reviendrai certainement.

-Oui !

Nous posâmes tous nos yeux interloqués sur Ryouta, qui crispait la mâchoire et serrait ses mains. La tête baissée, nous ne pouvions pas voir son expression, cependant, après avoir poussé ce cri, il se redressa et poursuivit dans sa lancé :

-Oui, revient nous voir ! Je... Je me rends bien compte que nous avons tous suivis une voie qui n'était pas la nôtre, car elle était dirigé par tes ambitions. Mais quand bien même, moi je ne me sens pas encore prêt à tout mettre de côté !

-Kise ! Intervint subitement Daiki posant un regard plutôt dur, sur le blond. J'en fis de même, sachant que soit Ryouta, soit Murasakibara agirait ainsi.

-Ryouta, si je vais là-bas c'est parce que...c'est parce que j'aime le basket, et que je désire réellement, entrer dans une équipe internationale. La Winter cup terminée, je veux passer à autre chose. Mes coéquipier de Rakuzan, sont déjà au courant pour mon choix. Je ne les abandonne pas, ni eux ni vous, mais ça y est...

-Le miracle est terminé, Kise. Poursuivit le basané, fermant les yeux.

Il avait en effet trouvé les mots justes à cette situation. La génération des miracles était, finie. Elle n'avait plus de sens. Pourquoi s'appeler ainsi, maintenant que nous avions tous trouvé, plus ou moins, ce que nous allions faire de notre amour pour le Basket, après cette ouverture d'esprit de la part de Tetsuya.

-Nous ne sommes plus à Teiko, intervint Atsushi. Il est donc inutile de rester coller aux vieux concepts. Même moi j'ai compris ça.

-Et si, tu désires avancer, et ce même en dehors du Basket. Tu ne pourras y arriver, que si, ta conscience arrive à se détacher un temps soit peu du passé. Ajouta Shintarou, le regard plutôt lointain.

Pour lui aussi, certaines choses ont dues être difficiles à encaisser... Ryouta voulut protester, mais je le coupai :

-Ryouta.

Nous échangeâmes des regards. Pour sa part, inquiet, et de mon côté, confiant voire même serein :

-Même si la génération des miracles n'existe plus, rien n'est oublié, et rien n'est effacé... N'oublie jamais ça.

Presque mélancolique par mes propres paroles, je leur adressai à tous un sourire qui se voulait détendu, mais une maladresse émotionnelle vint perturber mon expression.

-Je...

Je me pinçai les lèvres...forçant pour ne pas faire trembler ma voix.

-Je... !

Je ne voulais pas qu'ils...

-Pardon... !

...m'oublient

Je sentis des bras chauds m'envelopper. Je reconnus le parfum de Satsuki, qui m'étreignit en sanglotant.

J'entendis Ryouta la suivre dans des pleurs saccadés, puis Atsushi qui étouffait sa voix dans ses bras. Quant à moi je m'excusai sans cesse... libérant enfin toute ma frustration, toute mon angoisse accumulées depuis la fin de la Winter Cup. Pendant trop longtemps je les avais gardé captifs de mes idéaux. Trop longtemps, j'avais conservé leurs ailes maintenant ébréchées. Les plus sensibles d'entre eux, tel que Ryouta, auraient du mal à prendre leur envole. Cependant j'avais peur...oui, j'avais décidé de partir suivre mes rêves, seul, loin d'eux. Mais j'avais peur qu'ils m'oublient. Peut-être, Tetsuya m'avait-il déjà rayé de son existence ? Je l'ignorai, et malheureusement, le concerné n'était pas là pour me donner confirmation.

Puis, tour à tour... la voix plus ou moins posée... telle la chaude brise caressant mon visage, je les entendis parler :

-J'ai été heureuse, de vous avoir tous rencontrer... Commença Satsuki.

-...d'être, devenu ami...avec vous tous...ajouta Daiki.

-...et même si avons tous dérapé à un moment..., poursuivit Atsushi.

-...nous sommes restés soudés dans notre miracle illusoire, mais n'avons jamais cessé de croire au basket, quelque part au fond de nous. Renchérit Shintarou.

Tous me fixèrent d'un sourire réchauffant le cœur le plus gelé qui puisse exister, et Ryouta termina :

-Grâce toi et à Kurokochi nous aimons ce que nous sommes, et nous aimons ce que nous faisons.

Craquant, je laissai paraître mes émotions les plus fragiles, que beaucoup trouvaient honorables. En pensant à Teikou...à la Winter cup, à nos larmes et surtout, à Tetsuya Kuroko, je dis :

-Le plus beau des miracles c'est de vous avoir pour amis...Merci à tous...

Ce dernier rassemblement, riche en émotions pour nous tous, sera mon plus beau cadeau de départ.

Tetsuya :

Nous étions tous assis autour d'un plan de table, dans un bar-restaurant, où nous attentions tous nos plats avec plus ou moins d'impatience. L'odeur alléchante qui se dégageait des cuisines nous mettait, réellement, en appétit. Cependant, (oui, il y a toujours un problème avec moi) un petit nœud dans mon estomac s'était formé... Il était près d'une heure de l'après midi, nous avions beaucoup marché et visité quelques quartiers commerçants très appréciés par les gens du coin, mais voilà, mon stresse à propos de ce rassemblement, dont j'ignorai s'il était terminé ou non, m'empêchait de savourer pleinement les sorties que nous faisions entre amis. Kagami le remarqua, et se penchant plus près de moi, il regarda à côté si nos senpai ne nous regardaient pas, et dit :

-Tu n'as pas ouvert le bouche depuis qu'on est entré dans ce restaurant...je m'inquiète, tu préférerais qu'on aille manger ailleurs ?

Je dressai la tête, interloqué, puis d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant je repris :

-Non, ici c'est très bien. Mon estomac réclame même à manger, c'est juste... Ne voulant pas que tous nos amis, entendent la conversation et viennent y participer pour attiser leur curiosité naissante à la vue de mon rapprochement physique, avec Kagami autour de ce plan de bar. Je demandai à mon ami de bien vouloir s'asseoir sur l'une des table du fond, pour plus de tranquillité. Après s'être déplacés avec nos verres, Kagami passa un bras autour de mes épaules, croisa les jambes et repris la conversation :

-C'est juste quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour...

-Si... Baragouinai-je, jouant avec mon dessous de verre.

Mon ami taquinait une mèche de mes cheveux, du bout de ses doigts puis me questionnait sur mes inquiétudes.

-Dans un sens, je suis plutôt curieux... Je sais que certains prendront mal mon absence. Mais au dessus de ça, je m'inquiète pour le déroulement de ce rendez-vous.

-T'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il s'y raconte, pas vrai ? Ricanait-il, en regardant l'écran de son portable. Il reprit : Si c'est ce le cas, pourquoi ne pas appeler ta copine ce soir ? Comme ça tu prendras des nouvelles du chien en même temps.

-Ouais...mais ça ne serait pas un peu...déplacé ? Voire abusé... ?

-Non, si se sont tes amis, ils doivent respecter ton choix, et puis dans un sens c'est normal de t'inquiéter pour ce rassemblement. Comme tu l'as dit l'autre jour, c'est fort probable que ce soit le dernier...

-J'espère juste que Akashi ne leur à pas remplit le cerveau, avec des paroles complètement glauques et saugrenues ! Fis-je, en prenant comiquement ma tête entre mes mains. J'entendis mon coéquipier se moquer un court instant, puis il me frappa l'arrière du crâne d'une pichenette. Je me dressai, le sourire à l'envers.

-Hé...Boudai-je.

-Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, Kuroko.

Son regard se fit étonnamment sérieux...et très chaleureux.

-Après tout ces changements bienfaiteurs, que tu as opéré dans nos vies...Rien de grave ne devrait plus arriver, pour votre génération miracle. Surtout, si elle est à son terme.

Je le gratifiai d'un sourire affectueux. Puis, me penchant pour boire une gorgée de mon verre, j'arquai un sourcil intrigué, en repensant à ses mots : « nos » ? Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit compris dedans ?

« Pourtant...de nous deux celui qui à bien apporté un changement à l'autre c'est... ».

Mes lèvres collées au bord de mon verre, mon visage se tournant vers mon ami qui remerciait Kyoshi senpai de nous avoir apporté nos plats. Ils échangèrent quelques mots. Quelques regards complices et des rires...puis nous nous retrouvions seuls à nouveau. Posant mon verre d'un geste lent, je me dressai sur le canapé, à l'aide d'une main puis murmurai au creux de l'oreille de mon ami qui se figea net :

-Tu es mon précieux... renouveau. Kagami-kun.

Après être resté près de son visage un petit instant, je me rassis calmement en souriant. J'étais heureux, très simplement, mais c'était l'essentiel.

Taiga :

A la sortie du restaurant, notre coach sautilla partout, et tournillait ça et là dansant avec les premiers flocons de l'après midi. Les rues, déjà bien blanches, se voyaient de nouveau ensevelies sous cette poudre gelée qui faisait briller... les yeux de Kuroko. D'une couleur naturellement claire... d'un bleu glacier le plus pur... La blancheur du paysage emplit son regard de milles éclats que l'on pouvait confondre avec les étoiles. Si ces yeux avaient étaient légèrement plus foncées...le contraste auraient été magique. J'aurai pu voir le firmament en plein jour...

Mais son visage à l'expression si sereine, son sourire timide aux lèvres rosées et ce regard émerveillé face au paysage d'un tendre hiver... était pour moi le plus beau des spectacles. « Une étoile en pleine journée », pensai-je, rejoignant le groupe.

-Où allons-nous ? Questionnait Izuki.

-J'sais pas, faut voir avec la fofolle de d'vant ! Maugréai-je, ne voulant pas quitter Kuroko d'une semelle.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas me coller autant à lui. Des petites envies comme ce matin pourraient réapparaître, cependant... Aah... le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore comme on dit. Puis ce dernier ne semblait pas dérangé par ma présence, au contraire il se collait contre mon bras de temps à autres en nous faisant basculer doucement. Parlant d'abord de tout et de rien avec lui, nous fûmes interpellés par Kyoshi qui pointait un temple avec son doigt.

-Ce n'est pas lui, qui sera illuminé ce soir ?

En me dressant sur mes pieds, je pouvais voir les Torii du Fushimi Inari.

-Si c'est lui ! On devrait attendre avant d'y aller vous ne pensez pas ?

-Je suis d'accord, on pourrait profiter un de la ville et faire quelques boutiques ! S'enjoua soudainement Hyuga senpai en levant le poing. Izuki le questionna sur son enthousiasme.

-Tu ne comprends pas ?! Je risque de trouver des figurines de samouraïs, rares !

Laissant notre senpai dans un fou rire solitaire, le reste du groupe et moi-même entamions nos dernières visites dans ce quartier. Puis, nous arrêtant devant un petit temple, nous en profitions pour faire un don et une petite prière... L'image de Kuroko s'harmonisant avec le paysage enneigé d'un peu plus tôt, me vint à l'esprit. Je terminai ma prière...ouvris les yeux puis rejoignis mon ami qui fixait la montagne. Regardant autour de moi. Je soupirai de soulagement en voyant mes aînés partir visiter le temple. Profitant de cette instant, et me disant que cette petite envie d'être en contact avec lui, pouvait être assouvie, (tout en restant raisonnable, promis) dans une embrassade tendre et chaleureuse. Me collant contre son dos, je le pris dans mes bras en affichant un sourire satisfait. J'entendis son petit rire cristallin chatouiller mes oreilles.

-Kagami-kun...

-Oui ?

Tu crois qu'on ne pourrait pas trouver...un petit moyen d'être seul ce soir, en visitant le Fushimi Inari ?

-Hm...eh bien, on pourrait faire semblant de se perdre ?

-Mais le chemin n'est pas en ligne droite ?

-Ah si... Fis-je un peu déçu. Mais pourquoi une telle envie ?

Il restait silencieux un court instant, avant de se lover un peu plus contre mon torse.

-Je crois, qu'on a besoin de se parler...

Mon cœur rata un battement. Et ce, à cause d'un chamboulement de sentiment... de la joie ? de la curiosité ? de la peur ? de l'inquiétude...?Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ni quoi dire. Parler de quoi ? De nous ? De moi ? Et pourquoi nous ? Moi aussi je devrais parler? Oui enfin ça, je pense que c'est logique... Mais le fait qu'il insiste sur le nous, me perturbait tellement, que je sentis une chaleur intense m'envelopper. Mes joues et mes oreilles me piquèrent, mon visage devait certainement être plus rouge que mes cheveux. Ce rouge...

Mes yeux, mes cheveux et ma peau...tout était si différent et en parfait contraste avec la peau pâle, et les cheveux et yeux claires de mon compagnon. Et subitement, j'eus peur...oui, peur de le brûler. Je desserrai mon étreinte, le laissant s'échapper telle une faible brise, puis l'observer se pencher afin de ramasser de la neige entre ses mains. Il la lança vers le ciel, en m'en recevant un peu sur le visage et entre mes cheveux... Les quelques flocons fondirent au contact de ma peau, tandis que sur Kuroko... tout restait intacte. Ma peur grandissait...

« Si j'osai le toucher plus...allait-il fondre entre mes mains ? »

Yukio :

Vers les alentours de seize heures, je reçus un texto de Ryouta. Sortant le nez des révisions pour mon concours d'entrée dans ma prochaine université, je jetai un œil au contenu. « Tout s'est bien passé, à part que j'ai trop pleuré ! », avec un icône versant des larmes...C'était incroyable comme ce mec pouvait en faire des caisses, et puis ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tout s'est bien passé mais il a pleuré ? La belle affaire, qu'est-ce que je devais comprendre là-dedans, devais-je m'inquiéter ? N'ayant même pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de me questionner seul dans mon coin, j'avais déjà reçu un nouveau message de la part de mon amant. Arquant un sourcil, et ma bouche grimaçant sceptiquement, je m'attendais un peu à tout avec lui. « Je t'aime, Yukio-san ! », m'envoya t-il. Une boule de vapeur explosa en moi, s'échappant par ma tête.

-C-ce qu'il est chiant ! Râlai-je, refermant le clapet de mon portable.

Essayant d'ignorer le dernier message, je replongeai dans mes études. Seulement voilà, comment étais-je censé ignorer un imbécile ? Ce sont les plus durs à ignorer ceux-là...

-C'est tellement dur quand on en aime un, oui... Souris-je timidement.

Je repris mon portable, afin de répondre à mon ami. « On se fait un ciné ? » Lui proposai-je. Avec tout ce qu'il aura subit aujourd'hui, par ce rassemblement, il va avoir certainement besoin de décompresser. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'eus sa réponse. « Coquin, faire ça dans un endroit publique ! Je reconnais bien là ton côté joueur, mon p'tit cœur ! », me fit-il avec un icône faisant un clin d'œil.

-J'vais t'en foutre des p'tits cœurs ! Beuglai-je dans toute la pièce, m'acharnant sur mon téléphone. « Pour la peine j'irai tout seul ! » Lui fis-je, les joues et les oreilles rouges cramoisies.

M'y attendant un peu, Ryouta m'appela, baragouinant des plaintes et des je t'aime. Ah l'amour...quand tu nous tiens !

Testsuya :

Soufflant aux creux de mes mains jointes pour les réchauffer, je me giflai intérieurement pour avoir jouer avec la neige, sans gants. Le bouts de mes doigts me brûlaient, et mes articulations étaient toutes endolories.

-Bien fait pour moi ça... Soupirai-je, mettant les mains dans mes poches afin de les réchauffer un peu.

Nous nous trouvions enfin devant les Torii menant au temple Fushimi Inari. Et en me trouvant face à cet...immense sentier illuminé...je me sentis...tout petit. Vraiment petit. Mes jambes en tremblaient tellement ce qui s'en dégageait était, juste...waouh. Oui je sais, c'est très explicite!

Me positionnant juste à l'entrée, j'avais l'impression de sentir l'aura de tous ces gens qui avaient déjà foulé les pierres de ce sentier. Frôler les poutres des Torii...C'était majestueux. Et je me sentais tellement honoré de traverser cette allée. J'en oubliai presque la demande d'être seule à seul, faite à mon ami roux qui se tenait debout, droit comme un « i », tout aussi impressionné que moi par les Torii.

-Prêt mon colonel ? Me moquai-je.

Il déglutit.

-C'est énorme ! Me répondait-il haussant les sourcils avec stupeur. Je crois que...même en Amérique, je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi...écrasant !

-Je me sens moins seul à être nul en description !

-Hein ?

-Non, non rien...on y va ? Souris-je.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment. Et avant de venir ici, nous avions encore dans nos esprits les sublimes jardins illuminés qui nous furent possibles de traverser ensembles. J'étais sûr d'une chose, c'est que ce séjour restera toujours dans ma mémoire, comme un précieux souvenir. Posant mon regard sur un être tout aussi précieux, je lui mis un coup de coude, assez faible, afin d'uniquement attirer son attention discrètement. Nous échangeâmes des regards complices, puis fixant devant lui, il se pinça les lèvres. Je le vis réfléchir un court instant.

-Je crois que le chemin se divise un peu plus tard, tu penses pouvoir attendre jusque là ? Me chuchotait-il, se penchant vers moi. Nos visages furent de nouveau, très près. Je rougis, détournant le regard rapidement. J'opinai.

-J'aime pas quand tu me fais autant de cachotteries. M'avoua t-il soudainement, un sourire nerveux s'affichant sur son visage.

-Comment ça ? Je me repris.

-Eh bien... je me retiens depuis ce midi de te demander, ce dont tu souhaites tant me parler. Mais voilà, je suis hyper nerveux là.

-Et je ne dirai rien tant que...d'une part, nous ne serons pas seul, et d'autre part, tant que je n'aurai pas trouver mes mots. Baragouinai-je dans mon écharpe.

-Ça veut tout dire ça ! Râla t-il, se frictionnant anxieusement l'arrière du crâne.

S'il était si dérangé, c'est qu'il avait en somme, compris ce dont je désirai parler avec lui. « Après tout, j'ai besoin d'éclaircir notre relation... » pensai-je en cachant le bas de mon visage dans mon écharpe. Au loin, nos aînés nous appelèrent, soulignant notre lenteur. Kagami-kun leur répondit que c'était eux qui ne profitaient pas assez du sentier, en marchant aussi vite. Pour ma part, je fis un simple coucou à Izuki, qui avait sorti son appareil photo.

Puis, de nouveau seuls et sans aucuns regards posés sur nous, Kagami-kun et moi nous rapprochâmes simultanément de l'un l'autre. Sortant ma main de ma poche, je tendis un doigt dans le vide...cherchant le contact de mon compagnon. Timidement, et dans un faible tremblement, la main de mon ami attrapa le bout de mes quatre doigts. Je caressai sa peau avec mon pouce, jusqu'à le sentir envelopper ma main d'un geste précipité qui se fit maladroitement brusque. Il me rendit encore plus nerveux...

Cependant cette fois-ci, je ne ressentais aucun désir de rejet. Je pensai alors que, tant qu'il ne tenterait rien de plus osé... « j'irai bien... ».

Satsuki :

Allongée sur mon lit, fixant la blancheur de mon plafond. Je pensai à Tetsuya... Quatre petites pattes vinrent me piétiner le ventre. Je souris en voyant le chien me réclamer des câlins. Et dire que la première fois il ne supportait pas mon contact ! Aussi lunatique que son maître celui-là...

-Ton maître, hein...Soupirai-je, me roulant sur le côté avec le chien entre mes bras.

Que faisait Tetsu-kun ? S'amusait-il là-bas ? J'espérai sincèrement qu'il passe un bon moment. Cependant...

-J'ai de plus en plus de mal, à le savoir loin de moi...

Taiga :

Nous nous tintes par la main jusqu'à arriver à la sortie du premier sentier. Et comme prévu, plusieurs voies s'offrirent à nous.

-On fait quoi ? Demandait Kyoshi. Il se tourna vers moi, et remarquait la subite séparation entre Kuroko et moi. Il me sourit, avant de pousser la coach vers un sentier.

-Un peu d'action ! Vient Riko, on passe par là. Les derniers arrivés paient un verre à chacun !

Hyuga se précipita pour les rejoindre. Lâchant un petit rire gêné, je me sentis très reconnaissant envers mon aîné qui avait compris notre désir d'être un peu seuls. Réellement seuls...Cependant Izuki resta comme...paralysé, devant quelque chose qu'il ne cessait de fixer. Inquiet, je lui demandai ce qu'il n'allait pas. Les yeux écarquillés, et les joues rosies, il se tourna doucement vers moi en levant son pouce d'un geste affirmé.

-Je l'aurai !

-Hein ?!

Il se mit soudainement à trottiner, en me faisant de grands signes.

-On se voit à la sortie !

-M-mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?! Beuglai-je, ne comprenant rien. Le rire de mon coéquipier me parvint aux oreilles.

-Il suit une jeune étrangère, blonde, depuis tout à l'heure. Il vient de prendre le même chemin qu'elle, regarde un peu plus au loin.

En y regardant de plus près, je vis en effet, un jeune femme blonde, avec de très longs cheveux. Je souris, satisfait d'être certain, que plus personne ne nous dérangerait. Mais lorsque je me retournai vers mon ami pour lui dire de prendre le dernier sentier restant, il se sentit obligé d'utiliser sa misdirection pour disparaître.

-Ah nan ! Râlai-je, en tournant sur moi-même pour le trouver.

-Ahah, tu verrais ta tête !

Constatant que Kuroko avait déjà entamé le pas, je souris, joueur, avant de courir à sa poursuite pour le traumatiser par des chatouilles, qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier. Trottinant devant moi, et se protégeant avec ses bras, il riait aux éclats tandis que je le martyrisai. Enfin nous nous détendîmes... pour ma part du moins ! Maintenant, qu'allait-il en être de mon ami, allait-il enfin trouver ces mots ?

Je l'espérai, car je me sentais enfin prêt, à lui parler de ce nous, qui m'intriguait tant.

A suivre...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou tout le monde :D

Haha! J'ai pu finir mon chapitre 10, comme je le voulais avant de reprendre les cours lundi! Je suis fière de moi :) Et j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, mais gare aux rebondissements ;)

Je tiens à remercier** Laura-067**, et **Chokella** pour leurs commentaires du dernier chapitre posté :D J'étais vraiment ravies de les lire, tellement que j'ai eu l'envie, et la force d'écrire la suite avant la reprise de cours. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que j'aurai la possibilité d'écrire le 11e chapitre... Je ferai en sorte de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, promis :)

Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture à tous, et vous fais de gros bisous !

* * *

><p>Daiki :<p>

Avec ma mère, nous étions dans la cuisine discutant un peu de tout et de rien. La nuit était tombée depuis un moment, et elle m'avait kidnappé pour l'aider à faire la cuisine. Pour une fois que je m'étais mis sérieusement à faire mes devoirs, voilà que c'était les parents qui m'en empêchaient ! J'aurai tout vu dans ma vie d'adolescent, sérieux...

Ma génitrice m'avait demandé de découper, une espèce de navet dont la forme et la couleur m'inquiétait beaucoup...J'eus presque de la peine à découper ce pauvre navet. C'est vrai quoi, même s'il était étrange, voire moche et rugueux, je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de le dépiauter. Je ressentis en fait, beaucoup de compassion pour ce petit légume qui ne se faisait pas, cuisiner, mais charcuter par un piètre cuisinier tel que moi. On ne pouvait même plus dire de lui que c'était un navet... Je ris, un peu confus :

-J'ai honte...fis-je en me grattant le menton, avec hésitation.

-Que sa passe t-il Daiki ?Me sourit ma mère.

-Je suis vraiment nul en cuisine...

-Ahah, mais tu es jeune encore, t'as le temps d'apprendre !

-N'empêche que... à 16 ans, ne pas savoir découper un navet, c'est grave !

-Mais non, regarde Satsuki-chan, vous avez le même âge et à peu prêt le même niveau de talent culinaire !

Je me vexai... Satsuki n'était pas si nulle que ça non...C'était une vraie catastrophe oui. Elle nous créait des armes chimiques à chaque plat préparé ! Reprenant mon découpage de navet, j'entendis mon père entrer dans la cuisine...

Et dès lors, l'ambiance devint très tendue et silencieuse. Le bruit même, de mon couteau touchant la planche à découper semblait de trop. Ma mère se concentrait sur son plat, tandis que mon père prit place à côté de moi pour sortir des assiettes afin de dresser la table.

-Tu manges avec nous pour une fois ? Cracha presque ma mère.

Les assiettes claquèrent sèchement sur le plan de travail, tandis que les remarques, désagréables, venant de l'un et de l'autre, devenaient de plus en plus oppressantes autour de moi. Je quittai la cuisine, mon absence n'alarmant personne. Ce fut même une opportunité pour eux de parler de ma garde...car oui, mes parents divorçaient.

Cette situation durait depuis maintenant six mois. Avec des disputes jusqu'à pas d'heure, des silences de trop. Des regards éloignés, et des sentiments sans réponses... Et moi au milieu. Quand je les laissais seuls, ils en profitaient pour m'introduire dans leur dispute. « S'il part avec moi, il changera de lycée ! », ou encore « je rentre trop tard le soir, à quoi bon qu'il reste avec moi ? »... Peu importe de quelles manières ils sortaient leurs excuses, le problème restait le même. Et j'étais leur problème, le dernier à régler pour qu'ils puissent, chacun de leur côté, commencer une nouvelle vie.

-Et mon avis dans tout ça... soupirai-je, calant mon dos contre ma porte de chambre.

Je tournai la tête un instant, afin d'écouter ce qu'ils se disaient. Puis, après avoir entendu la remarque de ma mère, désirant m'envoyer vivre chez un parent de sa famille pendant que les dernières décisions juridiques allaient se faire. Je m'empressai d'enfiler un sweat-shirt. Prenant mon ballon de basket, je quittai ma chambre, dévalant les escaliers avant de me chausser et de sortir en claquant la porte de cette maison. Qui de toute évidence, n'était plus la mienne. J'entendis mon père me crier dessus, en me demandant où j'allais. Je répondis juste que je ne rentrerai pas avant une bonne heure. Lâchant un juron, il ne fit pas plus de cas, et rentra de nouveau me laissant enfin seul. La rue était éclairée, mais personne d'autre à part moi, semblait avoir le courage d'aller dehors. Je fixai le sol, en dribblant lentement, entamant ma promenade nocturne jusqu'au terrain de basket près de mon quartier. Arrivé là-bas, je posai mon ballon dans un coin puis regardai l'heure sur mon portable.

-Ouais...une bonne heure, c'est suffisant pour qu'ils se calment.

Je ne voulais pas subir plus longtemps leurs engueulades. Reprenant mon ballon, je commençai alors à tirer quelques paniers. Jouer me permettait d'oublier un court instant cette situation, qui m'écœurait au plus haut point. Cependant...dès que j'oubliai les disputes incessantes entre mes parents, je pensai alors à mes examens de fin de chaque trimestre, qui se suivront par ceux de fin d'année...

-Merde... ! Fis-je, en pensant à mes devoirs laissés en suspens.

J'envoyai le ballon contre le grillage, puis repris mon souffle en venant m'asseoir sur un banc. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte, mais vingt bonnes minutes étaient déjà passées. « Si je rentre maintenant, je suis quasiment certain qu'ils s'engueuleront encore...j'ai franchement pas la tête à faire mes devoirs de toutes façons... »pensai-je, me grattant l'arrière du crâne. Posant un regard évasif sur mon ballon, toujours contre le grillage, je repensai aux paroles de mon ancien capitaine. « Je pars... ».

Je déglutis... Il serait peut-être temps que je pense à mon avenir moi aussi. Je ne pouvais pas sécher les cours éternellement, sous prétexte que cela m'ennuyait ou que je n'avais pas fait mes devoirs... Le redoublement me pendait au nez, j'en étais bien conscient. « Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de le garder avec moi ! » Les mots de mes parents raisonnaient dans ma tête, comme si des milliers de pétards explosaient aux alentours. Je fixai toujours le ballon... C'était bien beau de jouer au basket au lycée, mais...

-Si j'arrive à avoir mon diplôme dans deux ans, qu'est ce que le basket deviendra pour moi ?

Me sentant au bord de l'implosion, je soupirai en me recroquevillant sur le blanc, une main sur ma nuque, et l'autre enroulant mes genoux collés contre mon torse.

-J'ai besoin d'une pause... me plain-je à moi-même.

Tetsuya :

A force de rire, et de discuter de tout et de rien, mon ami et moi avions réussi à nous détendre. Je profitai pleinement de ce moment avec Kagami-kun, ne nous gênant plus à nous prendre par la main dès que nous en sentions le besoin. Je marchai à reculons, nos bras tendus vers l'un l'autre, noués par nos index. Il me fixait d'un regard chaud et enjôleur, auquel je répondis par un sourire timide que je cachai dans mon écharpe. Dès que je faisais ça, il m'attirait vers lui pour me chuchoter quelques mots à l'oreille. Et la dernière fois, nous étions restés collés, en échangeant un regard : empli d'envies pour sa part, et de mon côté j'étais intimidé. Il s'approcha, avec la ferme attention de m'embrasser.

-Attends...soufflai-je, en posant le bout de mes doigts sur son menton.

Son envie ne se fit que plus lourde et impatiente. Je pouvais le sentir à travers ses mains qui énonçaient ses désirs sur ma taille, par de petites pressions successives.

-Je fais de gros efforts pour me retenir, Kuroko. M'avoua t-il, en regardant ailleurs. Il semblait ne pas tout me dire. Je l'entendis déglutir en crispant la mâchoire.

J'avais un peu mal de le m'être si mal à l'aise, de cette manière. Mais même si je me sentais bien dans ses bras, même si j'aimai passer du temps avec lui, même si mon cœur battait pour lui... « Je ressentais une gêne »..Et celle-ci me freinait dans n'importes quelles décisions à prendre, sans y avoir réfléchi même un court instant. J'avais besoins de certaines réponses avant de m'engager...

-Tu ne trouves pas... qu'on s'est un peu emballé ? Osai-je demander en agrippant son col, avant de poser ma tête au creux de son cou. Il vint poser son menton au dessus de ma tête, resserrant son étreinte.

-C'est à toi de voir, Kuroko, mais je n'suis pas sûr de rester bien sage très longtemps. Murmurait-il.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, réfléchissant. Il coupa ma réflexion en me demandant sur quoi je pouvais bien bloquer. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas de réponse directe à lui donner. Prenant une petite inspiration, je reculai et dis :

-On devrait parler, de l'évolution qu'a pris notre relation avant, tu ne crois pas ?

-Kuroko... Se plaint-il. Depuis tout à l'heure tu veux qu'on est une conversation là-dessus, puis tu me fais patienter, sois disant que tu ne trouvais pas les mots. Soit, je le conçois, mais après les...

Il se tut un instant, comprenant qu'il parlait un peu fort, regardait autour de nous puis reprit :

-Mais après tous les gestes d'affection et de tendresse que l'on vient de s'échanger. Je me suis dis qu'il n'y avait plus besoin de mots entre nous, que tout était clair, non ? Questionnait-il en embrassant le dos de mes mains. Tu me fais peur avec tous tes doutes et tes moments de réflexions... Je veux être avec toi !

Je ne pus, ni cacher mes rougeurs, ni débattre sur ce qu'il venait de dire. Et si c'était lui qui avait raison, et moi qui en faisait trop ? Je ne devais pas m'inquiéter...J'étais bien dans ses bras.

-Kuroko...

Il se rapprocha de moi.

« Et pourtant... »

-Tu n'as qu'à te laisser faire, tout ira bien...

Il souleva mon menton. Fermant ses yeux...

« ...je sentais que dans ma tête... »

Je fermai les miens à mon tour, penchant la tête tout doucement.

« ...tout était bien loin d'être clair... »

Et tandis que nos lèvres se faisaient caresser par nos souffles chauds respectifs, nous ne pûmes aboutir au baiser... Mon téléphone sonna, me faisant sursauter et m'éloigner de Kagami, qui me le reprocha, d'un regard dur. Ne sachant plus où me mettre, je sortis juste mon téléphone, m'éloignant un peu de mon ami, afin de répondre. Je n'avais même pas fait attention au numéro entrant...

-Kuroko-kun ! Que faites-vous avec Kagami et Izuki, nous sommes déjà arrivés au temple avec Riko et Hyuga... Me fit remarquer Kyoshi senpai, dont le timbre de la voix semblait plus ou moins inquiet.

-Euh..., je toussai pour me reprendre, N-nous ne, enfin, Izuki senpai n'est pas avec nous. Il a pris une autre direction...

-Ah je vois, et vous de votre côté, vous pensez être encore loin du temple ?

-Je ne pense pas, de là où nous sommes, je peux voir qu'il y a une nouvelle intersection...

-Ça va alors, je vois où vous en êtes, cette intersection sera la dernière. Mais dépêchez-vous, un feu d'artifice a été annoncé !

-D-d'accord, souris-je un peu gêné. Je me pinçai les lèvres avant de reprendre : Tu veux que je contacte Izuki senpai ?

-Je veux bien, je capte très mal ici, j'ai eu un coup de chance en me positionnant sous un arbre, j'ai réussi à te joindre ! Mais j'ai bien peur que cela ne dure pas.

-Je vais l'appeler pour lui dire de se dépêcher alors.

-A tout d-...

Mon téléphone coupa. Arquant un sourcil, je fixai mon écran pour voir si cela venait de moi ou de mon senpai. Et non, c'était à mon tour de ne plus capter.

-Mince... ! Fis-je en me mordant la joue.

Je me tournai vers Kagami, qui semblait toujours fâché que je me soit plus intéressé à mon téléphone qu'à notre...presque baiser. Je m'avançai vers lui, en évitant soigneusement son regard.

-E-est ce que tu captes ?

Sans me répondre, il sortit simplement son portable, fixa l'écran puis me le mit sous le nez. Il ne captait pas non plus.

-M-merci... Lui dis-je.

Replaçant son téléphone dans sa poche, il crispa la mâchoire, à en faire contracter son cou. Je ne pouvais qu'en déduire qu'il me faisait...royalement la gueule. Je pris un expression exaspérée, puis lui dit :

-Merde, Kagami... tu vas pas rester muet jusqu'au bout !

Il arqua un sourcil, puis daigna poser ses yeux sur moi.

-Je sais plus quoi te dire... Me fit il, avec évidence. Je pensai qu'il disait ça, comme une excuse mais examinant mieux son expression. Il semblait effectivement aussi agacé que moi par la situation. Voire plus...Puis lâchant un soupir, il se massa l'arrêt du nez avant de demander :

-Qui c'était ?

-Kyoshi senpai, il s'inquiétait de ne pas nous voir arriver.

-Mais c'est pas...possible ! Soupira t-il. Bon, bah on y va. Me fit-il en emboîtant le pas...

Il marchait devant moi, les mains dans les poches. Je fixai son dos... mon corps restant sur place. « Trop loin... il dégageait quelque chose de bien trop lointain, et d'intense pour que je puisse lui offre la même chose en retour ».

Si nous avions pris le temps de discuter, comme je l'avais souhaité, cela se serrait-il passé autrement? Ou bien le problème venait-il, vraiment de moi... ? Ne voulant plus écouter personne, ni moi-même, je rattrapai Kagami-kun, l'enlaçant par derrière de toutes mes forces. Je le sentis tressaillir.

« Je suis prêt à faire des efforts, si c'est pour lui... »

Il voulut se détourner, mais je l'empêchai de bouger :

-N-ne te retourne pas !

-K-Kuroko ?

-J'ai des sentiments pour toi ! C'est indéniable...mais voilà...Kagami-kun, j'ai peur, oui vraiment peur ! J'ai eu l'impression que tout allait trop vite, et j'ai en somme...essayé de fuir. Pardon, pardon d'avoir voulu fuir nos sentiments. Par-

Ne pouvant terminer ma phrase. Je sentis deux bras m'enrouler pour me coller contre un torse puissant. Les quelques larmes qui étaient perchées aux coins de mes yeux, se permirent de couler silencieusement sur mes joues. Il en essuya les traces avec ses pouces, et embrassa mes yeux pour faire cesser mes larmes de tomber. Je suffoquai un dernière fois, sous la surprise puis posa un regard interrogateur sur son visage comiquement heureux. Son regard était chaud, ses joues et ses oreilles étaient rougis par son malaise et sa bouche, légèrement crispée vers l'avant.

-Tu vois, c'était pas si dur... Me dit-il.

-C'est vrai... Souris-je.

Il râla un instant, se grattant nerveusement l'arrière du crâne avant de reprendre :

-Je t'ai dis que tu n'avais pas à t'en faire... Et si tu veux, on peut essayer de refaire ça plus...sobrement.

-Hein ? Questionnai-je doucement, ne comprenant pas où il venait en venir.

Je l'entendis marmonner que les japonais étaient alors trop formels par moments...

Il s'écarta de moi, ne gardant que mes mains dans les siennes. Et plongeant son regard amoureux dans le mien plutôt anxieux. Il me dit :

-Tetsuya-san... je sais que je ne suis peut-être pas le meilleur dans ce domaine, mais je suis tombé amoureux de toi alors voilà, je te demande de sortir avec moi !

Je crus sentir un poussin atterrir sur ma tête. Pour m'avoir pris de court, et par surprise, il avait gagné sur ce coup ! Mon expression devait ressemblait à tout, sauf à quelque chose de bien mignon. Mes yeux écarquillés par la surprise, mon bouche cousue depuis de longues secondes, des petites larmes encore agrippées aux coins de mon visage. Puis un fou rire qui fit sortir toutes mes angoisses et ma nervosités.

Je me choquai à réagir ainsi, tout comme Kagami-kun qui clignait des yeux d'un air hébété. Et reprenant ses mauvaises habitudes, il râlait contre moi, la honte visible sur son visage. Ses oreilles allaient vraiment finir par tomber en cendre si cela continuait. Me calmant, je posai un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de me rapprocher de son visage en souriant amoureusement. J'étais sur la pointe des pieds afin d'être le plus proche possible de lui. Il ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, et me dit :

-Q-quoi, qu'est-c'ta à sourire comme ça?! Rougit-il.

-T'es loin de savoir à quel point je t'aime... ! Lui avouai-je, la voix clair et sincère.

Il pouffait nerveusement, puis passa ses bras autour de ma taille avant d'embrasser ma joue. Le bonheur pouvait se lire sur nos visages. « J'en conclus que tu veux bien sortir avec moi ? », me demandait-il en collant son front contre le mien.

-Oui.

Je le vis bouillir, avant de tout lâcher en riant, tout en me faisant voltiger dans l'air me gardant cependant bien contre lui. Avant de me reposer au sol, me retrouvant au dessus de lui, j'en profitai pour embrasser son front tendrement. Il ferma les yeux à ce contact.

« Oui...je l'aime, alors tout ira bien » me rassurai-je, avant de poursuivre le sentier à ses côtés.

Me souvenant que je devais appeler Izuki senpai, je regardai mon téléphone qui ne captait toujours pas, dans le chemin que nous avions pris. De son côté, Kagami-kun n'avait toujours de pas réseau, je lui proposai alors :

-Je pense que nous avons pas mal traîné... je vais prendre l'autre sentier, et toi, continu par là, le premier arrivé rassurera les autres d'accord ?

-T'es sûr ? Izuki est grand, et puis c'est même possible qu'il soit déjà arrivé au temple.

-Je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, si on se sépara, on pourra faire plus de chose. Au pire, si je vois que je ne capte pas de l'autre côté, je piquerai un sprint pour vous rejoindre au temple. Lui souris-je.

-Dans ce cas, je vais me dépêcher moi aussi... Histoire que je sois présent pour t'accueillir à la sortie. Il me répondit par un clin d'œil.

Tombant dans un accord commun, nous nous séparâmes faisant glisser nos mains nouées, l'une, s'éloignant de l'autre.

Il partit de son côté...

... et je pris le chemin opposée.

Des milliers de Torii nous séparant, nous avancions donc à notre rythme avec dans nos cœur, l'envie de se revoir à la sortie. Oui, car je voulais le voir...le voir maintenant...

Je cherchai dans mon répertoire, le numéro de mon senpai.

« Je veux le revoir... »

J'appuyai sur le bouton d'appel.

« Je l'aime... »

Posant le téléphone contre mon oreille...

« C'est lui que j'aime. »

...une voix me répondit enfin :

-Tetsu, pourquoi tu m'appelles?

-A-Aomine ?! M'étranglai-je.

Ah...avais-je fait un mauvais choix ?

A suivre...


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tous ! :D

Vous m'avez manqué !

J'ai le nez dans mes révisions pour le bac blanc qui approche à grand pas, et je dois bien vous avouer que j'ai eu très peu de temps pour moi. Cependant je vous présente ce nouveau chapitre avec le plaisir, en espérant sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! :D

Alors, en parlant de mes révisions, je tiens à soulever un point important en rapport avec mes prochaines publications. Je risque de poster, grand max', jusqu'au chapitre 13 AVANT les vacances de noël, (car pendant les vacances, j'aurai bien plus de temps pour écrire :p) je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir poster plus vite :/ J'espère cependant que vous me suivrez toujours, et que mes prochaines chapitres, aussi long seront-ils, vous plairont encore ! :) Je tiens à remercier tout le monde de prendre le temps de me lire et de me suivre :D

Et je dédicace ce chapitre à **Laura-067**, **PetiteOtaku21**, **Chizumi-san** et **Chokella** afin de les remercier pour leurs commentaires qui me font toujours autant sourire et me comblent (du moins pour mes 3 petites habituées maintenant, et pour la petite nouvelle, je suis vraiment contente aussi) :D J'espère aussi que vous avez bien reçu mes réponses, (parfois tardives), si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse, je ne répondais pas toujours avec mon ordinateur, du coup je ne suis pas certaine que la connexion via mon téléphone marche à tous les coups :( Je remercie aussi **Olympe2** qui a ajouté ma fiction à ses favorites!

J'embrasse tous les autres, et vous souhaite à tous, une bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

><p>Tetsuya :<p>

En appuyant sur la touche appel, de mon téléphone, je ne m'attendais pas du tout à entendre la voix d'Aomine. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que je m'étais trompé de contact. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Une excuse, oui c'était évident, mais même pour ça, ma voix ne voulait pas sortir. Que faire ? Attendre qu'il raccroche ? Et pourquoi donc, c'est moi qui venait de me tromper...

-Tu ne veux toujours pas me parler en fait... L'entendis-je soupirer, la voix agacée.

Je me repris.

-Attends, j-je suis désolé...Pour tout de dire, ce n'était pas toi que je voulais appeler, mais un senpai.

-Ok, y'a pas de soucis Tetsu.

Son débit diminua lourdement. J'eus du mal à en entendre ses mots... Je m'inquiétai. Continuant mon chemin, je me reprochai des piliers, laissant passer des enfants qui couraient. Je me pinçai les lèvres, les humidifiant au passage. Puis repris :

-Tout va bien de ton côté ?

Je manquai de glisser. Même ici, la neige et le givre avaient frappé. N'entendant pas mon ami répondre, je l'interpellai, pensant que la conversation avait coupé.

-A-Allo ?

-Oui.

-Ah... Fis-je un peu gêné. Réponds, je pensai que tu avais coupé...

Un nouveau blanc, bien plus court, et la voix du basané sortit :

-Qu'aurais-tu fais, si j'avais réellement raccroché ?

-Hum...j-je t'aurais rappelé, évidemment... Assurai-je, d'une voix pourtant hésitante.

-Ne dois-tu pas appeler ton senpai ?

-Si tu raccroches, c'est que tu ne vas pas bien, et si tu n'es pas bien...je pense m'inquiéter nettement plus pour toi que pour mon senpai qui court après une demoiselle ! Ris-je.

Sa prochaine remarque me mis mal à l'aise...

-Alors, si un jour ça arrive, ne rappelle pas...

-Hein... ?

Je m'arrêtai. Fixant le vide, j'essayai de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Il était étrange...oui, Aomine-kun n'agissait pas comme d'habitude. Sa voix était lointaine. Tout ces blancs inexplicables et gênants. Que dire à sa remarque ? Que devais-je penser ? Mon ami me rendait mal. Et inquiet comme je l'étais, je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était plus sage de le laisser tranquille, ou bien d'appuyer sur ses mots, afin de lui faire sortir tout ce qui n'allait pas chez mon ami. Laissant glisser mes doigts sur les Torii...Une légère brise emporta les bouts de mon écharpe, les faisant flotter en arrière tout en emportant avec elles, des flocons qui se remirent à tomber silencieusement. Le bruit de mes pas claquant sur les dalles de pierre, retentirent avec un faible écho qui enveloppa notre silence. Je fermai les yeux... je pensai à lui... Je l'imaginai alors dos à un mur, le téléphone contre son oreille. Patient. Levant son regard vers le ciel noir... il fermerait les yeux. Et au moment de les rouvrir... Il aurait sa réponse.

-Je t'appellerai.

Je laissai mes yeux retrouver la lumière, soulevant mes paupières.

-Ne le fais pas...Tetsu. Sa voix se fit rauque...

Je frissonnai. Continuant de suivre mon chemin en caressant les piliers flamboyant de lumière.

-Pourquoi le ferais-tu... ? Me questionnait-il. Il se fit insistant et plaintif...

Mon cœur se serra. Qu'attendait-il de moi ? Que voulait-il que je dise... ? Pour moi c'était évident. Je m'inquiéterai... Je ne ferai que ça ! Il en ferait de même, alors pourquoi n'arrivai-je pas à lui dire ?

-Je te rappellerai, parce-que...

N'accélérant pourtant pas le rythme de mes pas, mon cœur semblait mourir. Mon souffle se coupait. Mes jambes tremblaient...

« Je voudrai juste entendre sa voix »

-Non... Murmurai-je en manquant de trébucher.

Je finis à genoux, sur les dalles recouvertes de neige et de givre. J'essayai de me calmer, mais Aomine-kun n'arrangea strictement rien. Car en effet... il avait raccroché.

-A-Aomine...-kun ?

J'avais soufflé son nom comme un appel au secours qui ne serait entendu que par les cieux...

Daiki :

Le froid mordant mes joues, mon corps assis, et recroquevillé sur ce banc gelé. Je te mettais au défis de me répondre, Tetsu... A ce moment, je n'étais pas au meilleur de ma forme. Ma famille saccageant mon humeur, ta voix déchirant mes pensées, et ton hésitation faisant brûler mon cœur. Je te mettais au défis de me répondre...

Je fixai l'écran tel un chat, prêt à sauter sur sa proie à tout moment. Si tu me rappelais, une chose allait être sûre pour moi...

« T'es alors encore bien incapable de faire ton choix...et je n'allais pas laisser ma chance passer »

Peu importe ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer lors de ce séjour avec Kagami. Si Tetsuya me rappelait, alors j'avais le droit... de...

Mes bras tremblaient.

« J'ai le droit... »

Ma vision se brouillait. Il ne me rappelait pas ?

« ...même si c'est un tout petit peu... »

Je serrai l'appareil entre mes mains et l'apportai contre mon front, le collant désespérément. Un flocon de neige se glissa sur ma nuque. Il ne me fit même pas frissonner...Car mon corps était déjà emparé par de faibles sanglots.

-Tetsu... j'ai le droit de t'aimer...

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir. Mes larmes se mêlèrent aux flocons.

-Rappelle-moi... ! Pleurai-je.

Les plaintes de mon cœur, semblaient étouffer ma voix, que je n'arrivai même plus à entendre. J'attendis.

-Rap-p...-moi...

Je n'arrivai plus à contrôler mes sanglots. C'était bien la première fois que je me laissai aller ainsi. Est-ce que...tout comme mes parents, cet être que je chérissais tant allait m'abandonner ? Tetsu me trouvait-il sans intérêts ? « Bien sûr que non... »

J'attendis encore une heure et demi sous la neige, à ne rien faire d'autre qu'espérer.

« Il avait de la considération pour moi... je le savais. Mais... »

Le téléphone ne sonna jamais.

« Je n'aurai rien de plus. »

Tetsuya:

Je courus. Aussi vite que je pus. J'avais retiré la batterie de mon portable, et avait enfoui le tout dans mes poches, décidé à ne plus rien toucher. Je glissai de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci je finis allongé sur les dalles. Ce que ce chemin pouvait-être horriblement long...

-Kagami-kun...

Je me relevai.

-Kagami-kun !

Mon genou droit me fit mal, mais je me remis à trottiner pour rejoindre mon ami. J'avais besoin de ses yeux...j'avais besoin de son regard brûlant, posé sur moi. Je voulais tout oublier. Tout ce que j'avais pus ressentir lors de ce dernier appel. Je voulais oublier les plaintes d'Aomine-kun. Ne plus rien penser à propos de lui. Alors je courrai. Les Torri défilèrent autour de moi, des gens qui m'avaient dépassé plus tôt se trouvèrent de nouveau derrière moi. Manquant de souffle, ma gorge commençait à me brûler. S'en m'en rendre compte, je continuai de prononcer le nom de mon ami. « Je veux le voir ».

Peut importe où...

« Je veux l'aimer ».

Peu importe pourquoi...

« Je veux lui dire... »

J'apercevais enfin les marches qui me mèneraient au temple. Les gravissant en titubant légèrement. Ma gorge douloureuse, déploya une dernière fois ma voix avec plus de puissance, lorsque je vis la silhouette de Kagami se tourner peu à peu vers moi, m'accueillant avec un sourire.

-Taiga !

Terminant ma course, droit contre lui. Je le fis reculer de quelques pas sous ma force et sa surprise.

-K-Kuroko ?! Paniquait-il, en me prenant maladroitement dans ses bras. I-il s'est passé quelque chose ? Balbutia t-il, ne comprenant pas mon état actuel.

Son blouson entrouvert sur son pull. Je vins nicher mon visage à l'intérieur, humant son parfum et me délectant de sa chaleur. Je repris mon calme, lâchant un soupir qui nous fit frissonner tous les deux. Il se détendit, et vint placer ses bras autour de moi, en me serrant fort. Je le sentis sourire sur le haut de ma tête.

Nous étions si biens... Le feu d'artifice commença, faisant briller le ciel sombre au dessus de nos têtes. Mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne relevait la sienne pour voir le spectacle. Je sentais de nouveau la chaleur envahir mon corps. Mes articulations me faisaient moins souffrir. Ma gorge, si, en revanche. Mais j'étais bien...

« Je ne veux pas le quitter... »

-Je t'aime... murmurai-je sereinement.

« J'aime être près de lui ... »

-Kuroko...soufflait-il dans mes cheveux.

Il s'écarta un peu, avant de plonger son regard brûlant d'envies dans le mien, qui se faisait tendre et amoureux. Ses yeux me firent trembler. Il me désirait encore... Je devais le faire. Pour lui. Je fermai les yeux et attendait que la suite arrive, nerveusement.

Taiga :

L'idiot. S'il n'était pas encore prêt, je ne pouvais pas le forcer. C'était dur, mais même pour un simple baiser je devrais me faire patient. Mais son expression était si mignonne. Amusante aussi. Je me moquai bien de lui, intérieurement. Les sourcils froncés par l'incertitude. Ses lèvres crispées. C'était très comique. Je me penchai pour déposer un long baiser sur son front. Il tressaillit, rouvrant les yeux avec incompréhension.

-Les toilettes c'est là-bas, lui fis-je d'un sourire moqueur.

Il rougit intensément, comprenant que je parlai de son expression.

-A-Abruti !

-Ahah ! Désolé, mais t'avais vraiment une tête de constipé. Je tournai le visage, étouffant mes ricanements dans ma manche.

Il m'affichait un moue boudeuse, me fusillant du regard. Ses pommettes rosées de honte, ne le rendirent pas crédible pour un sou. J'embrassai de nouveau son front, puis ses mains se glissèrent sous mon blouson. Je pouvais sentir le froid à travers mon pull, tellement ses mains étaient fraîches.

-Tu veux rentrer ? Lui demandai-je.

Il avait fermé les yeux, et câlinait mon torse avec son visage. Je rougis doucement. Mon cœur s'accélérait un peu, mes pulsions essayant de reprendre le dessus. Mais je me contrôlai. Baillant, je sentis la fatigue m'alourdir les paupières, cette longue promenade nous avait mis tous les deux K.O.

-Nos senpais ont trouvé Izuki. Il était déjà au temple avec sa donzelle. Ris-je.

-Ahah, il a réussi à l'aborder alors ?

-Si tu avais vu le palot qu'elle était en train de lui rouler... Lui annonçai-je alors, en repensant à la tête d'Izuki à ce moment là. Je repris dans un petit rire : Ça me rappelle quand Alex avait ses petits caprices et qu'elle se jetait sur moi !

Je compris ma gaffe un peu tard. Kuroko s'était déjà écarté, en fixant le sol. Ne voulant pas qu'il se sépare trop de moi, je lui agrippai doucement les bras en le secouant gentiment vers moi.

-Hé... C'est fini tout ça, elle est retournée en Amérique. Et puis même, tu sais bien que ce sont tes lèvres qui me font envie en ce moment...

Il posait son regard désolé sur moi. Je me pinçai les lèvres avant de reprendre :

-On va prendre tout notre temps...Tetsuya.

Mon ami m'adressa un doux sourire, puis vint câliner son nez contre le mien. Si j'avais été un chat, j'aurai ronronner comme un fou. C'était tellement agréable. Sa peau était tellement douce... Je frissonnai.

« Notre temps...hein ».

Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir jusqu'à quand, et jusqu'à où, mes limites allaient me tenir tranquille.

Satsuki :

Une truffe humide me chatouillant le cou vint me réveiller. Je souris, comprenant que le chien de Tetsu-kun avait quitté son sommeil depuis un moment. J'ouvris un œil pour le regarder, puis fis semblant de me rendormir. Le chien aboya une fois, en s'appuyant sur ses pattes avant. Il lâchait des petites plaintes, faisant le tour de ma tête pour me faire réagir. Sa voix était trop mignonne ! J'arrêtai mon petit jeu, quand je me rendis compte que je venais de faire peur au chiot, qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Je le pris dans mes bras pour faire cesser ses plaintes.

-Oh, bah alors mon p'tit bout. J'suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur...

Il me fit la fête, me léchant le visage avec affection.

-Ma peluche... Souris-je en lui grattant l'arrière de la tête.

Sortant de mon lit, Nigo me tournait autour en faisant des petits bons. Si seulement son maître pouvait me tourner autour comme ça. « Tetsu-kun rentre ce soir... » pensai-je, en effaçant mes pensées négatives d'un hochement de tête. Arrivée dans la cuisine, mon père me salua d'une caresse sur ma tête en me souriant. Ma mère m'embrassa, en prenant le chien dans ses bras.

-Je lui ai déposé une gamelle de croquettes sur le comptoir. Elle posa l'animal sur le plan de travail, ce dernier se jetant sur sa nourriture.

-Je veux ce chien... me plain-je d'un ai blasé sur mon petit déjeuner.

-Tu veux le maître, et maintenant le chien ! T'es bien comme ta maman ! Se moquait mon père, faisant rougir ma mère.

-Vas-tu te taire !

-Ahaha !

Il prit ma génitrice par la taille, pour embrasser sa joue. Je souris. Les voir tous les deux, si tendres l'un envers l'autre me donnait envie de trouver un peu de bonheur moi aussi. Personne ne me prenait au sérieux, lorsque je clamais haut et fort que j'aimais Tetsu-kun. Et pourtant, il n'y avait rien de plus véritable en moi. Mes sourires pour n'inquiéter personne n'étaient rien d'autre que des façades. Mes rires pour amuser mes amis, n'étaient que les échos de mon cœur qui souffrait de sa solitude...

Me remémorant mon rendez-vous à la patinoire avec mon ami, je soupirai en pensant à son chaleureux sourire...

« J'ai tellement hâte de te retrouver Tetsu-kun... »

Taiga :

Les pans de mon kimono étaient très largement ouverts. Mais je n'avais pas froid. Car un petit être au cœur palpitant paisiblement dans sa poitrine, était collé contre moi, encore assoupi. A travers la translucidité du papier de riz sur les portes. Je pouvais voir que le soleil était levé. Mais le visage serein de mon petit ami m'intéressait beaucoup plus... Il avait cherché la chaleur de mon corps, presque toute la nuit. Il a beaucoup gigoté aussi. Repensant à sa panique d'hier soir, en sortant du chemin de Torii, je me dis alors, que sa nuit agitée pouvait être expliqué parce qu'il avait bien pu se passer la veille. Mais maintenant, pour savoir quoi, ça allait être une autre paire de manche. Cependant je préférai penser à autre chose. Le fait d'avoir sentis ses mains frotter ma peau toute la nuit, m'avait rendu... un peu trop mal à l'aise. Ma peau frissonnait toujours. Si je voulais me montrer patient avec mon ami, je devais éviter de passer trop de nuit avec lui. Sinon mes limites risqueraient de bien vite céder.

-Comment je vais faire, moi ? Hein, Tetsuya...

Je caressai son visage d'une main, dégageant son front de ses mèches qui cachaient ses yeux clos. Je penchai vers ce corps, frêle et sans défenses... Je vins glisser mon autre main sous son kimono, caressant son ventre que je mis à nu. Les grains de sa peau étaient si lisses et doux. Elle était si pâle et désirée par mes lèvres qui frémissaient d'envie, de se perdre dessus. Je voulais goûter cette peau...

-Tetsuya...

Je me rapprochai un peu plus. Entrouvrant mes lèvres.

-...ne te réveille pas...

Encore un peu et j'allais savoir...

« Non ! »

D'un geste, je m'étalai sur le dos en cachant mon visage d'une main. « Je dois attendre... » Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez moi ?! Profiter de lui pendant son sommeil, j'allais agir comme le pire des enfoirés... Fixant le plafond, et entendant Tetsuya se réveiller, je me dis alors que notre relation n'allait peut-être pas être si facile que ça.

A suivre...


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou le gens ! :D

J'espère vraiment que vous allez tous, très très bien ! Pour ma part je suis légèrement fatiguée par tous les contrôles que j'ai eu en deux semaines de temps, à cause du bac blanc et des révisions qui allaient avec (qui se sont très bien passés d'ailleurs ! :) ), et je reviens avec un tout nouveau chapitre que j'avais promis de poster avant, les vacances de noël qui approchent à grand pas ! J'espère sincèrement, avoir le temps pour écrire le 13e, je m'étais basé sur cette tranche de publication (avant les fêtes), sachant pertinemment que je manquerai de temps pour en faire plus pour le moment !

Ceci étant dit, c'est avec le sourire que je vous offre ce chapitre que je dédicace à toutes celles qui prennent le temps de me lire, de me suivre de me commenter et que j'apprécie vraiment de retrouver à chaque nouveau chapitre ! :D Je remercie** Laura-067**, **PetiteOtaku21** et **chizumi-san**, mes petites habituées d'amour, pour leur précieux soutien, ainsi qu'une petite nouvelle que j'espère retrouver dans ce nouveau chapitre, **pandorashugar **qui m'a drôlement fait plaisir en disant adorer ma fiction ! :D Je vous remercie à vous toutes pour prendre toujours le temps de me lire ! Merci merci merci !

Et je fais bien évidemment des gros bisous à tout le monde et vous remercie tous de me lire ! :D En espérant ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>Ryouta<p>

Après une nuit d'ivresse et d'amour… après un instant de larmes et de tristesse… mon esprit chassant la confusion d'avenir, laissant parler le langage de la chaire et du désir tout en confiant mes doutes à cet être enivré de passion placé sous mon corps. Ce rendez-vous maintenant réservé au passé, comme Yukio-san dit…m'avait rendu bien mal et perturbé. Et en ce moment, en ce lieu…

« Ces yeux… »

Oui ces yeux clairs… posés sur moi…

« Ne regarde que moi »

A jamais. Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose, en ce lieu qui garderait entre ses murs le secret de notre chaleur charnelle. Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose, à voir son corps onduler sous le mien, laissant ses cris percer le silence de la nuit chevauchant le ciel. Je ne souhaitai qu'une chose… qu'il ne regarde que moi. Egoïste ? Oui c'était le mot juste, en effet. Mais peu importe, j'ai toujours été ainsi. Et ce n'était pas grâce à l'amour que je lui portai que je risquais de changer.

-Yukio-san… Soufflai-je, ma peau frôlant toujours la sienne.

Je vins me poser sur le côté, me collant contre son dos puis vins embrasser sa nuque. Il voulait fuir, échapper à mon étreinte qui devenait trop fiévreuse pour lui. Je voulais qu'il en soit fou. Il tendit le bras vers le rebord du lit pour récupérer sa chemise, mais je l'en empêchai en glissant ma main le long de son bras et en déposant des milliers de baisers dans son dos.

-Pas tout de suite… ! Murmurai-je avec une pointe d'empressement dans la voix.

-R-Ryouta… ?

Son visage toujours embrumé de fièvre et d'exaltation se mélangeant parfaitement avec la soudaine pointe d'interrogation et peur dans son regard. Je me réintroduis en lui, mon sexe toujours grossi d'excitation, en dévorant son épaule. Un râle de surprise s'échappa de sa gorge.

-J-je n'en peux plus…Ryouta, s-stop !

-Aimons-nous encore un peu… !

Yukio glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, m'agrippant d'une poigne de désire et de désespérance. La même poigne avec laquelle je tins ses hanches, lorsque je le dressai sur ses genoux, son dos toujours plaqué contre mon torse.

-C-comme ça ! Grognait-il.

-Ça te plait…? Mon souffle s'accélérait, et ma conscience flanchait peu à peu. Le plaisir était grand.

Comme réponse, j'eus la douceur de ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire et ses dents exprimant sa faim en mordant ma peau. Je souris. L'embrassai et lui murmurai des « je t'aime »… J'arrêtai mes coups de reins, l'enlaçant juste, profitant de sa chaleur et de ses caresses sur mes épaules et mes cheveux. Il retira doucement mon sexe de son corps, se tourna pour me faire face et vint m'embrasser le plus tendrement qu'un être humain puisse le faire…nous savourâmes l'instant. Seul, le timide bruit de nos baisers brisait le silence intime de la chambre.

-Je t'aime… Me chuchotait mon ami.

Je pris son visage en coupe, et enfourna envieusement ma langue dans sa bouche. Dans un sourire, il s'écartait de moi en me contre lui. Nous reprîmes notre valse langoureuse, tandis que je reprenais place en son corps, chaud et lisse.

-Aah… !

La jouissance venant de plus en plus en nous, nous ne retînmes aucunement nos voix, et atteignîmes le paroxysme du plaisir ensembles. Mon ami se cambra sous mon corps, retombant lourdement sur le matelas avec ses bras au-dessus de son corps moite. N'en pouvant plus, je me laissai tomber à ses côté, en embrassa sa main la plus proche. Il rit.

-T'étais…passionné cette nuit ! Fis-je remarquer en tendant le bras pour allumer sa lampe de chevet.

-Hé, si mes parents remarquent la lumière…Tu peux être sûr qu'on va se faire engueuler !

-Relax…il est bientôt trois heure du matin, tu crois vraiment que tes parents sont encore debout ?

-…Il me lança un regard qui en disait long sur ses pensées.

-Roh, oui bon, s'ils faisaient la même chose que nous c'est sûr que là…

Il vint se lover dans mes bras et riant doucement. Je lâchai un soupir d'aise, humant le parfum de ses cheveux.

-Tu vas mieux… ? Questionnait timidement Yukio, fixant mon bras qu'il caressait.

-Ouais, je suis moins dur là… Fis-je d'un air moqueur.

-Abruti ! Il me frappa.

-Hé ! Ris-je, sachant très bien de quoi il parlait. Je vais bien mieux…merci pour la petite soirée au cinéma, Yukio-san.

-…Je voulais voir ce film, donc au pire…

Mon ami cachait son visage, ne voulant pas dévoiler l'entièreté de ses sentiments. Je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour mon état, après ce rassemblement plus ou moins mouvementé. Cette journée me fit prendre conscience d'ailleurs, de mon hypersensibilité, dirai-je ! Ou du moins… de mon manque de sang-froid. Il est clair que j'avais été pathétique en rejoignant mon petit ami chez lui. Les yeux encore humides, le nez rouge par le froid et le fluide qui s'en dégageait…Je devais lui paraître très comiquement sexy ! Bravo le mannequin…Et pourtant. « Il n'a pas ri, en me voyant pleurer le départ de mon ancien capitaine… ».  
>Il m'avait au contraire, donné tout son soutien. Car il savait que dans quelques mois… il serait à son tour dans le même cas que Akashi-chi.<p>

« Il va quitter l'équipe »

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ses choses tristes, je ne voulais pas y penser. Il ne fallait pas que j'y pense…Je l'aimais. Et lui aussi. C'était déjà, beaucoup pour moi. C'était même ce qu'il me fallait le plus pour tenir. Il était mon pilier, sans lui…sans Yukio-san, je ne sais pas si je serais devenu si doux envers quelqu'un. Même en étant aimé par beaucoup de fans, grâce à mon travail partiel. Un sourire éblouissant était si facile à montrer pour les apaiser. Mais lui n'a jamais été touché par ça. Il n'a jamais « lécher mes bottes », pour avoir le droit à un regard de ma part. Ce fut même l'inverse ! Je faisais parfois le beau sur le terrain, lors de nos entraînements, pour qu'il me complimente et me dise qu'il était fier de mes efforts. Tel un chien, cherchant les félicitations de son maître. Mais il a été tenace le coquin…

« Il m'aime maintenant…c'est tout ce qu'il me faut ! »

Oui, il m'aime…

« Pourquoi… ? »

Mon ami s'écarta de notre étreinte, tout en prenant sa chemise avec lui.

-Je vais prendre rapidement une douche. Me prévint-il en ouvrant doucement sa porte.

-Ok…fis-je un peu dubitatif.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui plaît chez moi ? »

-Tu pourras refaire le lit ?

« Nous n'en avons jamais vraiment parlé… »

-Ryouta ? Il se ré-avançait vers le lit.

« Mais je suis bien comme ça alors… »

Yukio-san s'accroupi et me pinça le nez. Je sursautai intérieurement, me réveillant. Il me fixait de ses yeux clairs et lumineux.

-Hé… c'est fini maintenant, tu n'as plus à être angoissé ou à te poser des questions sur le devenir des choses et de…votre génération miracle. Tu es toi, Ryouta Kise. Et tu avanceras sur le chemin que tu auras choisi, toi. Et personne d'autre…

-Yukio… soufflai-je.

Il m'embrassa chastement, avant de partir définitivement prendre sa douche. Je ne l'avais pas quitté des yeux jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme sur lui. Je savais pourquoi, moi, je l'aimai, lui. Et lui aussi le savais, car dieu sait à quel point j'ai pu lui conter mon amour, et les raisons de mes sentiments à son égard dès nos premiers flirtes ! Mais lui…je savais que mon ami m'aimait et éprouvait de l'amour pour ma personne aussi. Mais jamais je n'avais entendu d'entre ses lèvres, les raisons qui ont causées ce penchant… car à l'origine, Yukio était tout de même hétéro.

« Je suis pourtant si bien avec lui, alors … »

…pourquoi ressentais-je ce si brusque malaise ?

Tetsuya :

Il était presque midi, et nous attendions que tout le groupe soit réuni pour quitter l'auberge, et rentrer chez nous par le train. Et oui…nous devions déjà rentrer. Ou du moins, nous avions du avancer notre départ. Notre coach avait voulu faire la grande à se promener, uniquement avec un sweat en coton sur le dos, une bonne partie de la nuit lors de notre visite au Fushimi Inari, et avait finalement attrapé un bon gros rhume. Notre capitaine n'arrêtait de lâcher plusieurs sermons, afin de punir un petit peu la demoiselle, mais aussi et surtout parce que pour une fois, elle n'était pas en état de répliquer avec sa hargne habituelle. Il y en avait un qui me fixait, suspicieusement du coin de l'œil. Je déglutis. Ayant une petite idée sur la raison…

-Tu vois, ce à quoi je t'ai fait échapper, en te forçant à acheter un manteau et une écharpe !

-Bah tiens, tu n'as plus qu'à te nommer : « Bon samaritain » ! Me moquais-je gentiment.

Il me prit par les hanches, vérifiant que les autres avaient toujours leur attention posée ailleurs que sur nous. Il embrassa mon cou avec un peu trop d'empressement. Je souris au début, puis grimaçai en sentant de petites morsures pincer ma peau.

-Arrête…soufflai-je.

-Juste un. Grognait-il en souriant contre ma peau.

Je tournai la tête, me concentrant sur un point à l'horizon, le laissant faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il s'amuse à me faire des suçons. C'était un peu tôt…et me rendait…bizarre. Cependant la chaleur de son étreinte m'apaisait un peu, adoucissant l'instant. Peut-être arriverait-il à me détendre peu à peu, si je lui donnais plus de liberté sur ses envies ? Je savais que j'avais de gros efforts à fournir de mon côté, si je ne voulais pas le décevoir. Soudain, il glissa ses mains sous le bas de mon t-shirt et agrippa mes reins. Un frisson de trop pour moi, je m'écartai…

-Hé… soufflait mon ami, confus. Je t'ai fait mal ?

-Ca va… fis-je simplement, troublé.

Il eut un geste de recul et tandis que je n'osai toujours pas croiser son regard, il rompu tout contact entre nous, fourrant ses mains dans les poches. Pinçant mes lèvres, je pris mon sac sur le dos et avançai de quelques pas, pour me rapprocher de la sortie. « Eh bien…si ça doit commencer comme ça » me dis-je en soupirant. La sonnerie de mon portable me sortit de ma torpeur. Je décrochai d'un air agacé par les précédents évènements.

-Allô.

-Houlà…tu t'es levé du pied gauche ce matin Kurokochi ?

-Kise-kun ? Fis-je, surpris. Que me veux-tu ?

-Je voulais savoir à quelle heure tu rentrerais, histoire que tu me décrives comment c'est, Kyoto !

« Haha, il perd pas l'nord le petit curieux… »

-Kyoto mon cul, ris-je en m'adossant contre un pilier en bois du hall de l'auberge. Tu veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kagami-kun !

Je l'entendis rire timidement.

-Bingo… ! Alors, je peux passer chez toi vers quelle heure ?

-Ecoute, là on va prendre notre train. Notre amie est malade, et ça ne serait pas convenable de la laisser avec cette vilaine grippe, en plein hiver de Kyoto.

-Ouch, en effet c'est moche. C'est Kagamichi qui doit avoir des envies de meurtres aussi non ? Mais, vous ne deviez pas être que tous les deux, d'ailleurs ?

Je lançai un rapide regard vers mes amis qui me rejoignaient.

-Je te raconterai tout ça dès mon arrivée. Je dois passer chez Momoi-san avant… mais dès que je suis chez moi je t'envoie un texto.

-D'accord on fait ça ! Bonne route.

-Merci, Kise-kun. Je raccrochai et au même moment, Kagami-kun me tira vers lui, en enroulant mon épaule de son bras. Je souris jaune, il venait encore vers moi alors que je l'avais repoussé quelques minutes plus tôt… Il était adorable. Mais qu'attendais-je pour lui montrer plus de tendresse que ça ?! A croire que j'arrivais mieux à être amoureux avant d'accepter de sortir officiellement avec mon ami…

-Allez les amis, notre petit séjour fut agréable, mais il est temps de rentrer ! Fit Izuki.

-A qui la faute, on se l'demande…maugréa Kagami en m'adressant un regard qui en disait long sur son mécontentement de la journée. Puis, j'eus une idée… qui risquait de m'aider aussi, à me sentir plus à l'aise dans ma nouvelle relation.

Voulant attirer l'attention de mon ami, je passai mon bras autour de sa taille et me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre son oreille. Il s'arrêta de marcher quelques secondes, intrigué.

-Tu veux venir passer la nuit chez moi ? Chuchotai-je, en souriant timidement.

Il vira au rouge vif.

-Abruti, pas pour ça ! Rougis-je aussi en lui tirant la langue.

-Heu…ahem ! Je ne pensais à rien ! Me mentit-il.

-Mouais…

« Il est mignon… » Pensai-je en le voyant cacher sa gêne. Puis il reprit, plus sérieusement et le regard brulant :

-Je veux bien, oui. Je n'ai pas vraiment le cœur et encore moins l'humeur à me passer de toi si vite.

-Taiga…soufflai-je timidement.

Il me prit dans ses bras, d'une pression forte et possessive. D'abord surpris, je fermai ensuite les yeux en l'étreignant à mon tour.

« Tout va bien »

J'humai son odeur. Posant mon menton sur son épaule, je lui murmurai :

-Pardon d'être si…peureux.

-Ne le sois pas. Je ne risque pas d'être parfait non plus. Il s'éloigna un peu, pour plonger son regard assombri dans le mien. Quand tu vois que je dépasse, tes limites, n'hésite pas à me le dire Tetsuya.

-Et toi force-moi un peu la main quand tu vois que je suis capable de faire, mais que je reste dans ma bulle.

-Idiot…Il rit doucement, en me resserrant dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime.

-Oh…Tetsuya…

Nous restâmes encore une peu ainsi, avant de rejoindre nos amis qui avaient enfin remarqué que étions à une distance plus loin d'eux. Accueillis par des regards suspects, nous reprîmes donc notre chemin vers la gare.

« Tout ira bien… »

Daiki :

Mes parents avaient enfin quitté la maison. Seul, je me détendais dans le salon en regardant le programme télé. Faisant du zapping, je tombai alors sur un drama coréen. Je soupirai et mis sur la chaîne sportive. Malheureusement mes parents venaient d'arrêter l'abandonnement du câble, la chaîne était donc redevenu payante…j'hurlai intérieurement en remettant sur le drama.

-Tss…c'est soit ça, ou bien les reportages historiques, bravo la télé.

M'adossant lourdement dans le canapé, je commençai donc à regarder le film. Le contexte était plutôt banal, mais le genre de scénario qui plaît particulièrement aux filles. Une jeune femme éprise de deux hommes, qui vont alors se battre pour ravir le cœur de la demoiselle… des alliés qui l'aideront, d'autres qui préféreront la trahir pour récupérer l'un des garçons. Et enfin le choix définitif. Et bien évidement, ce n'est jamais celui qu'on espérait, nous, téléspectateurs ! Je soupirai… « Je suis vraiment pathétique… » Pensant à ma situation, je trouvai le moyen de me comparer à l'homme délaissé par la jeune femme à la fin du film. Collant un bras sur mon front, je fixai le plafond du salon, essayant de penser à autre chose.

-Tetsu…

Ma voix avait sorti difficilement. Ma gorge me faisait mal, j'avais certainement du attraper froid hier, en restant trop longtemps dehors à pleurer. Moi pleurer, mais que m'arrivait-il ? "J'ai tant espéré qu'il me rappelle". Je voulais tellement croire en ce vain espoir! Mais que devais-je espérer de plus, il m'avait pardonné pour mes fautes c'était déjà énorme d'avoir retrouvé un nouveau lien d'amitié alors... Peut-être n'avais-je pas le droit de demander plus, tout simplement.

"Je dois attendre son retour, je me mets peut-être hors combat trop vite..."

Je me mis soudainement à tousser, et à me sentir mal. Ma gorge était vraiment douloureuse. Prenant appui sur mes poings, je me levai et quittai le salon pour atteindre la trousse à pharmacie dans l'entrée. Je pris deux comprimés pour la fièvre et décidai de me faire à manger. Je remplis une casserole d'eau, que je mis à chauffer. Et tandis que je cherchais des nouilles, je sentis la poche de mon jean vibrer.

-Qu'est qu'il y a encore...?

Je venais de recevoir un texto de Satsuki. "Testu-kun arrive dans une heure à la gare, je pars le chercher. Viens-tu aussi?"  
>Quoi? Il rentrait si tôt, vraiment? Pas que ça me déplaise, mais il avait certainement du se passer quelque chose pour qu'ils rentrent à cette heure. Ou alors je me faisais des films... de toutes façons je ne voulais pas y aller. Je refusai l'offre de mon amie, et fit glisser nonchalamment le portable sur le plan de travail, après avoir coupé et la sonnerie et le vibreur. Je ne voulais pas être dérangé. Et je n'avais pas non plus le cœur à revoir Tetsu. Pas après cette déception. Ça m'agaçait trop. Chassant certaines pensées désagréables, je me concentrai sur la cuisson de mes nouilles. Mais un vertige me prit, j'eus du mal à garder mon équilibre, même en m'appuyant sur le comptoir.<p>

-M-merde!

J'attendais que le malaise passe. Mais rien à faire, je devais m'asseoir. Je ne tenais plus sur mes jambes. Je me sentis très fatigué aussi. Mais alors que je lâchai le comptoir pour atteindre une chaise, je perdis de nouveau l'équilibre entrainant la casserole brûlante dans ma chute.

-Aïe !

Tombant sur mon flanc, le métal chauffé marqua ma peau. Au moins ça eut le mérite de remettre mon esprit en ordre. J'attrapai vite la casserole pour la poser dans l'évier. J'éteignis le feu de cuisson et pris enfin place sur une chaise. Ma brûlure n'arrangea en rien ma fièvre.

-Nom de dieu! Ça fait vraiment mal c'te connerie...ah...

Je soulevai mon sweat légèrement noirci, et pus constater la vilaine marque violâtre qui s'étendait sur une bonne partie de mon flanc droit. Je me giflai intérieurement, sur mon incompétence de faire quoi que ce soit de bien depuis un certain temps. Je quittai ma chaise, non sans peine, et cherchai une crème pour calmer les brûlures. Mais à part des cachets anti-douleur, je ne trouvai rien. Je soupirai. Pourquoi tout allait si mal en ce moment. "J'en ai mare, j'suis juste très crevé!"

Il fallait que je me repose...

-Tetsu...

Taiga:

La coach s'était endormi dans le train. Sa grippe devait la fatiguer, pour une fois j'eus pitié d'elle. Mais au moins elle était calme et silencieuse. Quant à Tetsuya, il était assis à côté de moi et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un si long trajet en peu de temps, ça ne devait pas l'aider à rester éveillé. Il s'humidifia les lèvres. Hypnotisé par la légère couleur rosée de ses lèvres, je mordis les miennes pour calmer leur faim. J'avais tellement envie d'y goûter.

"Mais je dois me retenir"

Tournant la tête à l'opposé de mon ami, j'essayai de me concentrer sur le trajet. Il ne restait que très peu de temps avant notre arrivée en gare. Je sentis une timide main prendre la mienne, attirant mon attention sur celle-ci des lèvres vinrent se coller contre ma joue. Surpris, je fixai mon ami l'interrogeant du regard. Il me dit alors, qu'on passerait chez moi afin de récupérer quelques affaires avant d'aller ensuite chez lui. Demain étant une reprise de cours, il était peut-être plus juste en effet que je prenne deux ou trois petites choses. J'entrelaçai nos doigts, et apportai sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer une baiser. Je devais me contenter de cela pour le moment.

-K-Kagami-kun... Il tressaillait.

-Tu ne m'appelles plus, Taiga? Souris-je.

Laissant glisser sensuellement mes doigts le long de son bras, je soulevai son pull, délivrant sa peau à la vue de tous. Il frissonna. Je continuai mon chemin de furtifs baisers, et arrêtai mes caresses jusqu'à son coude. Levant les yeux, je pouvais alors examiner son visage rouge de gêne, et ses yeux à la fois timidement envieux et apeurés d'être vu par les passagers du compartiment d'à côté. Il était trop...mignon. C'en fut trop pour moi. J'abaissai l'accoudoir entre nous deux, partis fermer la porte de notre compartiment et vins plaquer mon ami contre la vitre. Une partie de nos corps sur les sièges de l'un l'autre, il n'y avait plus rien qui séparaient notre étreinte.

-Taiga...?!

-Juste un moment. Un petit moment...

Il semblait se détendre. Il soupira calmement et enroula ma tête entre ses bras chauds. Je fermai les yeux, profitant de sa chaleur. Je me sentis si bien. Je l'aimai...en cet instant...depuis longtemps...et pour longtemps. Et j'espérai du plus profond de mon âme, que sa chaleur cèlerait mon cœur, d'amour, pour encore de très longs jours.

-Je t'aime tant. Soufflai-je, la voix étouffée dans ses bras.

Venant perdre ses doigts dans mes cheveux, je le sentis sourire contre mon crâne.

"Si cette tendresse peut durer encore un moment, je pense être capable de me retenir"

Je pouvais bien faire ça pour lui...

"Oui, parce que c'est lui. Je me ferais patient"

Satsuki:

Le chien était vraiment intenable. Depuis que nous étions arrivés à la gare qui accueillerait Tetsu-kun, il ne faisait qu'aboyer et me sauter dessus joyeusement. A croire qu'il sentait son maître arriver bientôt. Moi aussi j'étais toute excitée à l'idée de revoir Tetsuya... Même si il y avait peu d'espoir pour qu'il soit encore...disponible, amoureusement parlant. S'il pensait que je n'avais pas vu leur petit manège, à lui ce Kagami et à lui. Tous les deux pouvaient bien se mettre le doigt dans l'œil! Je souris tristement. Moi qui désirait tant le revoir, j'essayai de me mettre en état d'encaisser la "nouvelle". Ki-chan m'avait même proposé de venir avec lui chez notre ami aux yeux bleus pour discuter du séjour. "Même ça...j'ai refusé". Kise aussi avait certainement du percevoir les sentiments ambigües qui survolaient les deux coéquipiers. Et en bon curieux qui se respect, il désirait simplement savoir si nos doutes étaient fondés ou non. Mais si je devais venir chez l'homme que j'aime, pour entendre joyeusement que ce dernier préfère les muscles d'un américain à la belle poitrine d'une manager de basket. Mon choix était plutôt vite fait.

-Je serais déjà bien heureuse qu'il continue de m'adresser des sourires affectueux.

"Mais pour combien de temps...?"

Non, je devais être courageuse. Car après tout, je n'allais pas être la seule à souffrir si, la supposition de savoir Kagami et Tetsuya en couple, était vraie. Je m'accroupis pour caresser le chien. Il posa ses deux petites pattes avant sur mes genoux fléchis, afin de mieux savourer les câlins.

"Dai-chan..." Me remémorant un souvenir d'enfance auprès de mon ami souriant, j'eus un pincement au cœur et espérai qu'il irait bien. Et ce, malgré les possibles évènements gênant et douloureux. La voix signalant une arrivée en gare, me sortit de ma transe. Je me dressai sur mes jambes en portant le chien qui n'en pouvait plus d'attendre son maître. Levant le nez, je pouvais voir le train de mon ami arriver.

-Tetsu-kun ! Souris-je en me rapprochant de la ligne.

Un coup de frein. Un claquement contre les railles. Des gens se regroupant devant les portes. Le glissement des portes et enfin...

"Son visage..."

Le chien aboya en voyant son maître sortir difficilement du train, encombré par son sac et par les gens qui ne le laissait pas passer.

"Se cheveux..."

Je me suis approchai de trois pas...

"Ses yeux..."

Il me remarqua enfin. M'adressant, le plus chaleureux des sourires.

-Momoi-san ! Pardon, le train a eu du retard.

-Tetsu-kun!

Tandis que nous nous rapprochions de l'un l'autre avec le sourire, mon portable se mit à vibrer. "Qui ose déranger mes retrouvailles avec mon ami" rageai-je intérieurement. Je fis un câlin un Tetsuya afin de le saluer. Il me répondit d'une caresse affectueuse sur les cheveux en riant.

-C'est bon de rentrer.

-Et c'est bon de te retrouver!

Le chien aboya.

-Il semble d'accord avec moi. Souris-je.

-Je vais voir si les autres s'en sortent avec leurs valises, tu m'accompagnes ? Me proposait mon ami, en prenant son chien dans les bras.

-Oui...! Oh...

Mon téléphone vibra de nouveau.

-Un problème?

Inquiet par agacement. Tetsuya se pencha vers moi et me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui fis un clin d'œil et sortis simplement mon téléphone qui sonnait.

-Tu m'excuses, mais je crois que je vais répondre, il sonne depuis un moment.

-Je t'en prie, je vais rester avec toi. Les autres se débrouilleront. Il répondit à mon clin d'œil par un de sa part.

Mon cœur battait d'excitation et crevait la joie à tout rompre! Mais le sourire retomba bien vite, quand j'eus répondu à l'appel. Il provenait de la mère de Daiki et me signala que ce dernier était à l'hôpital. Mon expression dus changer du tout au tout. Je sentis même un frisson traverser mon dos et me coller une douleur dans la nuque, que je vins frotter anxieusement. D'après ses mots, rien de grave ne serait arrivé à son fils mais me demandait tout de même de passer chez eux afin de récupérer quelques affaires mon Dai-chan. Je ne compris pas tout sur ce qu'il était arrivé à mon ami, mais assez pour je fasse partager mon trouble avec Tetsuya qui m'avait entendu parler de notre ami basané.

-Il est arrivé quelque chose ...? Me demanda t-il faiblement, marquant son inquiétude.

J'essayai de garder un sourire calme mais...la lueur dans mes yeux trompait toutes mes émotions. Que pouvais-je cacher à Tetsu-kun? Je me sentis bien mal à l'aise soudainement. Tiraillée entre la joie de retrouver mon amour, et la nervosité de savoir mon ami d'enfance à l'hôpital.

-Momoi-san!

Sans même m'en rendre compte. Toute la bande d'ami du passeur nous avaient retrouvé. Reprenant alors mes esprits, et pinçant mes lèvres je confiai à Tetsuya les paroles de la maman de Daiki:

-Dai-chan a été amené d'urgence à l'hôpital...

A suivre...


	13. Chapter 13

Coucou à tout le monde ! J'espère que ce début de vacances ce passe bien pour vous tous, mes chers lecteurs ! :D

Ahhh, enfin du temps libre ! Si vous saviez comme j'en rêvais ! Mais bref, encore une fois, je m'excuse devant vous pour ce petit contre temps, j'avais promis d'essayer de poster ce chapitre 13 avant les vacances, mais on va dit qu'une bonne copine à moi qui s'appelle " la flemme" est venue me rendre visite et j'ai fait retarder la sortie ... En gros, j'ai pas d'excuses "valables" on va dire (ahem) ! Mais voilà ! J'ai essayé de le faire riche en émotions et un chouïa plus long que les autres chapitres !

D'ailleurs, ce chapitre est spécialement dédicacé à **Laura-067**, qui m'encourage toujours autant et dont je suis vraiment heureuse de retrouver les commentaires dans chacun de mes chapitres ! Tes questions me font toujours rire et tes messages me font sourire ! Merci de me suivre comme tu le fais ! :D 3

** pandorashugar** qui est toujours aussi mignonne d'attendre mes chapitres comme elle fait, et je suis vraiment contente de savoir que d'en lire une nouveau te rendre si joyeuse ! C'est vraiment le plus beau compliment pour quelqu'un qui écrit :) ! 3

**chizumi-san** que j'adore tellement retrouver son peps dans ses commentaires, (même si je sens qu'un de ces quatre je vais mourir xD), et à qui j'envoie tout plein de bisous et je remercie de me suivre comme elle le fait !3

**Chokella** qui m'avait vraiment manqué lors du chapitre 11, et j'ai été réellement heureusement de retrouver au chapitre 12, ma petite étoile toute brillante m'a donné un sourire de dingue ! Merci à toi ! 3

**PetiteOtaku21** toute mignonne et sensible, qui me rend toute tristounette quand je sais que je manque de la faire pleurer à chaque fois :(... mais au moins ça prouve que mes chapitres te touchent ;D ! Je suis vraiment contente de te retrouver dans mes chapitres ! Et j'espère te revoir dans celui là aussi ! 3

Et enfin **3j4 **qui a ajouté a fiction à ses favorites ! :D Je suis contente que mes chapitres te plaisent !

Merci à vous tous de me lire, je vous aime si fort ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère retrouver mes petits habituées dans leurs commentaires et que des petits nouveaux viendront à leur tour ! Bisous !

* * *

><p>Tetsuya :<p>

Sans vraiment perdre de temps dans les réflexions trop longues, j'avais suivi Momoi-san en montant dans le premier taxi venu. Je m'étais juste excusé auprès de mes senpais pour mon subit départ, qu'ils pardonnèrent avec toute leur compréhension. Taiga était là aussi. Je lui serrai la main avec ferveur, une certaine inquiétude marquant les traits de mon visage. Je restai silencieux. Aomine-kun à l'hôpital, il aura tout fait ce garçon... « Mais comment ? », me questionnai-je. Savoir le basané alité était si rare, et donc à la fois très surprenant. Je n'insinuai pas qu'Aomine-kun était invulnérable, mais voilà,apprendre qu'un ami soit malade était déjà perturbant, mais en plus si c'était...

« Lui... »

Amer, je posai mes yeux troublés sur la main de mon ami roux.

-Hé... Il eut un geste de recule avant coller son front contre le mien. Nous ne fîmes pas attention si le chauffeur et Momoi-san nous observaient ou non. Mon ami reprit : T'as pas à t'en faire. Aomine est un type solide, attendons de voir comment il va avant de se faire autant de soucis. Déjà que t'as les cheveux clairs, mais si tu te fais trop de mourons tu vas te faire des ch'veux blancs ! Rit-il pour me détendre.

Et le pire c'est que j'esquissai un sourire malgré mon inquiétude. Taiga avait raison. Je devais me faire patient et attendre de voir comment allait mon ami avant de tout dramatiser.

« Mais dans un sens, c'était plus fort que moi... »

Momoi-san me fixait, je dressai la tête pour croiser son regard. Mais à la second près, elle se focalisa de nouveau sur le route. Je ne compris pas bien ce qu'elle eut...Et puis je me souvins de ma main serrée dans celle de mon ami, et je compris alors... qu'elle était certainement confuse elle aussi. J'inspirai d'agacement avant de regardait par la fenêtre du taxi. Le paysage défilait sous mes yeux, je n'avais même pas le temps de distinguer correctement chaque passant dans les rues. Je ne faisais pas beaucoup d'efforts pour essayer, non plus. « Je dois parler à Momoi-san », pensai-je en fronçant les sourcils. « Je suis au courant à propos des sentiments qu'elle me porte, je n'ai pas le droit de l'ignorer ».

Mais pour le moment, la seule personne qui accaparait mon esprit...

« C'était lui... »

Vingt minutes de route après avoir quitté la gare, nous arrivâmes devant la maison de notre ami hospitalisé. Ça me faisait tout drôle d'être devant son jardin, je me souviens être venu quelques fois chez Aomine-kun, pour travailler ensembles ou se faire quelques paniers sur le terrain non loin de chez lui. Enfin surtout lui, moi je ne savais toujours pas tirer en ce temps là...

Le grincement du portail s'ouvrant devant nous me sortit de ma rêverie. Momoi nous invita à entrer et à attendre dans le salon le temps qu'elle aille chercher les affaires du basané.

-Veux-tu que je vienne t'aider, Momoi-san ?

Elle me répondit d'un doux sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens vite.

J'opinai. Passant devant la cuisine avec Taiga, je remarquai des traces de brûlures sur le parquet. Intrigués, nous avançâmes tous deux vers les marques noires. Je m'accroupis le premier, et effleurai du bout des doigts le sol. Il y aurait-il eu un léger incendie? Je fixai la suie sur ma peau. Mon ami me releva en prenant ma main sale, et l'essuya. De légères traces étaient restées s'estompant sur ma peau blanche. Du noir et du blanc...

-Le contraste parfait... sourit Taiga en embrassant ma main qu'il noua entre ses doigts. Essaie de te détendre, je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup, mais attendons de voir comment va Aomine, d'accord ? Et puis il...

Je n'écoutai plus vraiment le reste de ses paroles. Les trois premiers mots m'ayant suffisamment mis en transe. « Un contraste parfait, hein... », me répétai-je intérieurement. Je fixai la peau de Taiga, et la mienne... il avait effectivement une peau plus foncée que la mienne.

« Mais... »

Me giflant intérieurement, je stoppai ma réflexion ridicule et me glissa dans les bras de mon ami. Il s'arrêta de parler et eut un petit geste de recul. Sentant ensuite sa chaleur m'envelopper, et son sourire se dessiner contre mon front, je priai... oui, je priai...

« Pour que ce rouge sur mon visage disparaisse rapidement... surtout s'il ne lui était pas destiné ».

Satsuki :

Je n'osai même pas les rejoindre. Pourtant, les affaires de Dai-chan étaient enfin rassemblées, rien ne m'empêchait physiquement de les rejoindre. Mais quand je les ai aperçu, dans les bras de l'un l'autre et Tetsu-kun avec les joues rosies, certainement par ce bien être d'être contre l'être aimé ; je ne me sentis pas du tout capable de couper ce moment d'intimité. Alors j'avais eu raison de m'inquiéter... Tetsuya et ce Kagami...

« Il m'a devancé... »

Les bras dans le de dos et mon corps appuyé contre le mur du couloir, je soupirai en fixant le plafond. Je sortis le pull de Daiki que j'avais rangé dans un sac, et effleura le tissu en pensant à la douleur et la déception qui le rongeraient lorsqu'il apprendrait que Tetsu-kun, s'est tourné vers Kagami-kun plutôt que lui...ou moi. Dans un sens, j'étais peut-être un petit peu soulagée qu'il n'ait choisi ni Daiki ni moi. Car j'étais quasiment certaine que nous n'aurions pas pu continuer à nous regarder droit dans les yeux. Après tout, il était mon ami d'enfance. Si Tetsu-kun m'avait choisi...

« Peut-être aurai-je été lâche envers Dai-chan... »

Nous voulant pas plus que cela creuser la question. Je remis le pull de mon ami dans le sac, et me décidai enfin à rejoindre mes amis dans la cuisine. Ils ne se serraient plus dans les bras, mais leur proximité était toujours présente. Je n'en fis pas plus de cas, ne voulant pas me torturer plus que ça le cœur et l'esprit et j'affichai un sourire forcé.

-On y va ?

-Oui... Souffla Tetsu-kun en répondant un mon sourire.

Si le mien était forcé, alors je ne parlais même pas du sien... Même un mort était plus sincère que ça.

« Tetsu-kun... »

Daiki :

Après avoir attendu ma mère, qu'elle avait fini de téléphoner à Satsuki, je me trouvai entouré d'un infirmier

et de ma génitrice qui discutaient entre eux des dernières formalités pour mon entrée subite aux urgences. J'étais sur le lit, allongé sur le côté refusant catégoriquement de me tourner vers ma mère... Cette dernière était rentrée plus tôt à la maison, et m'avait trouvé fiévreux sur le canapé, cachant ma brûlure qu avait pris de l'ampleur. Quand j'ai voulu la remercier, elle m'avait sèchement coupé en me disant ces mots : « Pourquoi est-ce que c'est moi qui suis toujours obligée de jouer les larbins, je vais devoir attendre avec toi aux urgences, bonjour l'après-midi gâché ! »

Alors à la place... je me suis excusé.

L'infirmier voulut prendre ma température. Il avait tapoté un thermomètre sur mon front pour me faire réagir. Il me sourit, en me demandant de bien vouloir me redresser pour qu'il puisse prendre ma température. J'obéis.

-39,8... On va effectivement le garder cette nuit madame. L'ecchymose n'étant pas rassurante non plus, nous allons faire quelques analyses afin de savoir si aucuns nerfs n'ont été touchés.

-Je suppose que je vais avoir des papiers à signer ? Soupira simplement ma mère en suivant l'homme.

Je me remis sur le côté, afin de ne plus les voir ni l'un ni l'autre et m'enfermai dans mon mutisme. Sourd et muet, voilà comment j'aurai aimé naître ! Enfin... autant positiver, au moins ici je serais au calme, même si ça n'allait qu'être une nuit. Alors que les deux adultes s'apprêtèrent à quitter la pièce, ils furent devancés par une infirmière qui incita quelques personnes à entrer dans ma chambre. Au début je ne voulus pas en faire de cas, mais j'écarquillai les yeux en reconnaissant la petite voix de Tetsu, qui remerciait la femme.

Je me pinçai les lèvres en entendant ma mère saluer mon ami.

-Mais c'est le jeune Tetsuya-kun ! Comment vont tes grands parents ?

-Bonjour madame, pardon de l'intrusion...

-Oh... tu n'as pas voyons. Daiki est là, tu m'excuses Satsuki-chan pour le dérangement.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi Aomine-san. J'ai mis les affaires de Dai-chan dans ce sac. Expliquait mon amie.

-Merci encore... !

La voix mielleuse de ma mère m'irritait vraiment... Cependant elle se brisa un instant, laissant place à une lourd blanc. Semblant surprise, elle reprit :

-Q-qui est ce...grand jeune homme ?

-B'jour..., pardon pour le dérangement je suis avec eux.

« Kagami ?! »

Je ne pus rester plus longtemps couché. Me dressant difficilement, je me mis en appui sur mes poings tout en posant mon regard vers les trois visiteurs. Je croisai alors le regard confus de Kagami, et ne tint pas longtemps. Il détourna rapidement le regard d'une expression impénétrable. Ma mère les fit entrer et referma la porte derrière après avoir quitté la pièce. Nous nous retrouvions tous les quatre, aussi confus les uns comme les autres. Le rouquin prit place sur le petit canapé qu'il y avait en face du lit, et ouvrant son sac. Le chien de Tetsu sorti sa tête en laissant échapper un aboiement.

-Shhhuu... ! Fit son maître à l'adresse du chien et de Kagami. Les animaux sont interdits, essaie de le tenir tranquille s'il te plaît.

-C'est ton chien j'te signale ! Râle le plus grand.

Je soupirai et râla à mon tour après avoir reçu en pleine face mes fringues.

-Mais ça va pas t'es dingue ?! Beuglai-je à Satsuki. Son regard me refroidit bien vite. Si elle avait eu des armes à la place des yeux je ne serais plus là.

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as fait encore ? Une aura sombre l'entourait.

Je déglutis en fuyant du regard.

-Je me suis brûlé... mais ne t'en fais pas je reste juste une n...

Je me tus. Encore un silence, mais moins pesant que le précédant. Ce qui me fit taire ? La main de Tetsu sur mon front. Ce contact tiède me fit du bien... Mais disparut bien vite, laissant place à une regard troublé par de multiples émotions. Tetsu reprit :

-Tu es fiévreux... as-tu encore joué dans le froid ?

-L'autre soir, oui.

Il me connaissait bien.

-Tu grandiras jamais, Dai-chan. Pesta la demoiselle en me pinçant les joues.

Je repoussai sa main en rougissant... comme un gamin, oui. Mon ancienne ombre partit rejoindre sa nouvelle lumière en prenant place à côté de lui sur le canapé. Du coin de l'oeil, je pus voir alors Kagami passer son bras autour des épaules de Tetsu. Tournant entièrement mon visage vers eux, je ne me gênai pas pour dévisager le rouquin. Il préférait m'ignorer et câliner les cheveux de Tetsu. Il jouait avec mes nerfs c'est ça ? Où alors... la raison qui poussa mon ami à ne pas me répondre l'autre soir, était-ce parce qu'ils étaient...

-Tu ne restes qu'une nuit, c-c'est ça ? Questionna soudainement Satsuki, la voix tremblante.

« Alors c'est ça, Satsuki ? Ton regard triste, c'est de leur faute ? »

Elle s'efforça d'esquisser un gentil sourire. Elle avait décidé d'encaisser en silence... ? Je zieutai, intrigué, la réaction de Tetsu. N'avait-il rien remarqué chez notre amie ? Était-il ignorant où juste insensible face à elle... ? Non... lui aussi cette situation le troublait. Il en repoussa même le bras de Kagami qui haussa un sourcil. Ne voulant pas faire dégénérer la situation par une bêtise verbale de ma part, je fis comme Satsuki et changea de conversation :

-J'espère que tu ne t'ai pas amusé à fouiller mes caleçons...

Elle se mis à rougir, et Tetsu aussi. Ce qui m'amusa fortement à l'intérieure de le voir réagir comme ça, pour une tel plaisanterie.

-A-Abruti ! On est pas tous des Nympho !

Ce fut à mon tour de rougir comiquement de colère.

-D'où que je suis N- !

Une crise de toux me prit.

-Aomine-kun !

Mon ami aux yeux bleus, enroula mes épaules de ses bras en frottant mon dos. Mon cœur s'emballa, même si la toux était désagréable, je réussi à trouver un soupçon de réconfort près de lui.

-Momoi-san, peux-tu aller chercher de l'eau s'il...

La voix du rouquin intervint :

-Je vais y aller, la manager, t'as qu'à t'occuper du clebs...

-T-Taiga ! Grondait la voix de Tetsu.

« Taiga ? », me répétai-je intérieurement.

Kagami sortit sans répondre, après avoir donné Niigo à Satsuki. Tetsuya s'excusa auprès de cette dernière pour les paroles assez sèches du rouquin. Pour une fois depuis son arrivée, mon amie étira une sourire tendre et vraie. Elle hocha doucement la tête, et répondit que ce n'était rien...

De mon côté, je me fichai royalement que l'autre soit là ou non. Je vins lover mon visage contre le cou de Tetsu, qui colla sa main contre ma joue. Sa peau était un vrai remède...

-Allonge toi... Souffla t-il en accompagnant la geste à la parole.

-Ta maman est partie signer les formulaires pour ton entrée aux urgences ? Demanda Satsuki en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Je me tournai vers elle.

-Oui, je vais lui demander de vous raccompagner. Ça vous évitera de payer un taxi.

-C'est gentil Dai-chan. Me sourit-elle. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Tetsu. Ce dernier était bien silencieux et pensif.

-Tu ne devais pas rentrer que ce soir au fait ? Osai-je lui demander.

Il sursauta, puis me répondit non sans soigneusement éviter mon regard.

-Notre amie est tombée malade, nous avons donc... décidé de rentrer plus tôt. J'avais prévenu Momoi-san, du coup quand elle a reçu l'appel de ta maman, j'étais là aussi.

« Regarde moi »

-Donc c'était plus un concours de circonstance, à propos de ta présence ici...

-Dai-chan ! S'outra la demoiselle.

-C'est faux, je serais venu te voir quand m-... ! Commença t-il en s'emportant.

Il croisa enfin mon regard. Je le déstabilisai, il s'en mordit les lèvres comprenant à quoi je faisais allusion. Satsuki quant à elle, semblait confuse, et préféra nous laisser seul. Je ne lui en voulais, après tout elle ignorait tout de cet appel que j'avais tant attendu la nuit dernière.

-Je vais aux toilettes... Signala t-elle.

Mais lorsqu'elle se leva, ma mère entrait au même temps suivit d'un nouveau médecin. Mon amie d'enfance les salua et partit. Ma mère se proposa pour la raccompagner, ce qu'elle accepta gentiment. Elle fit la même proposition à Tetsuya qui se leva pour saluer le médecin. Je retournai dans mon mutisme, en tournant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est gentil madame, mais je prendrai le train mon ami qui s'est absenté habite loin aussi, ça risque de vous faire un grand détour.

-Très bien Tetsuya-kun. Fit-elle simplement.

Ma mère échangea quelques mots avec le médecin, nous ignorant de nouveau. Elle s'empara de ses clés qui étaient posés sur le plateau à côté de mon lit, et avant de partir elle vérifia ce qu'il y avait dans mon sac.

-Bon... Satsuki t'as mis pas mal de vêtements, tu pourras largement faire la semaine avec ça. Je dirai à ton père de venir te chercher demain soir. J'appellerai le lycée de mon côté, pour prévenir que tu seras absent les trois prochains jours, les médecins veulent que tu te reposes...

Mes dents se serrèrent en silence. Comment pouvait-elle parler ainsi devant ces gens ? Devant Tetsu ? Il n'était pas au courant, et je ne voulais pas... pourquoi devait-elle se montrer ainsi devant lui ? Je priai le ciel pour qu'il ne comprenne pas, mais ma mère ouvrit sa bouche une fois de trop.

-Ce matin, nous avons enfin terminé de signer tous les papiers stipulant que ton père et moi étions divorcés. Dorénavant tu seras à l'internat la semaine et un week-end sur deux tu iras soit chez ton père, soit à la maison avec moi. J'ai tout réglé avec l'administration de ton lycée.

Je restai silencieux...

« Tetsu... »

Tetsuya :

Que venait-elle de dire ? Un divorce ? Mais depuis quand... ? Je n'arrivais pas à bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer. Ce qu'il venait d'être dit. Mais ce que je compris par contre, ce fut le soudain mal être qui venait de s'emparer de mon ami alité, enfermé dans son silence. Sa mère haussa la voix.

-Daiki... ?!

-J'ai compris ! S'énerva t-il d'un coup, avant de reprendre avec un débit plus bas. Ça va... t'es dans un hôpital, évite de déranger les gens.

Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui adresser un regard. La mère d'Aomine s'empara de ses clés, et repartit avec le médecin qui la raccompagna. Voulant la saluer, je courbai mais n'eus aucune réponse. Je m'en fichai un peu. Car ce n'était pas ce qui me troublait le plus, non.

« Encore lui.. »

Je ne pus décrocher mon regard du dos de mon ami qui s'était recroquevillé. La douleur physique et morale s'entremêlant certainement dans son corps et son esprit. Restant silencieux, je m'approchai de la fenêtre et jetai un coup d'œil à l'extérieure. Je pus apercevoir la mère d'Aomine qui prenait place dans sa voiture avec Satsuki. Je fermai les stores.

« Que se passe t-il... ? »

Je posai mon regard sur Aomine. Il cachait le sien d'une main, agrippant ses cheveux avec l'autre. Il était à bout. Mais depuis combien de temps était-il comme ça ? Depuis combien de temps sa mère lui parlait ainsi ?

« Depuis combien de temps ne savais-je plus rien de lui... ? »

Je me dirigeai vers son lit.

« J'ai demandé à ce qu'on redevienne...comme avant. »

Je m'y assis un instant.

« Mais je sais très bien, que le passé reste là où il est... »

-Je vais rester ici, jusqu'à la fermeture. Tu peux dormir, Aomine-kun. Murmurai-je.

-Tetsu... L'entendis-je prononcer entre deux sanglots.

-Je suis là...

« Si nous devions renouer nos liens, nous ne devions plus compter sur notre passé, mais bel et bien sur ce que nous voulons vivre maintenant »

La porte s'ouvrit doucement dans un faible grincement, laissant entrer la lumière du couloir. Taiga entra avec un pichet rempli d'eau, et, nous voyant dans la pénombre, décida de faire le moins de bruits possibles. Il s'approcha de moi et me demanda de sortir. Je lui souris et le suivis rapidement. Refermant la porte derrière nous, mon ami et moi nous retrouvions de nouveau seuls. Il croisa les bras contre son torse, s'appuyant contre le mur du couloir.

-Désolé pour ça... Fis-je en me courbant.

-Ah ! Mais non enfin... T-Tetsuya s'il te plaît relève toi. Je sais que c'est pas facile pour toi non plus. J'ai été bête de me montrer jaloux dans un moment pareil. Je n'ai pas à afficher notre couple ainsi, je ne le referai plus...

Mon regard s'adoucit. S'il y avait une chose que j'adorai par dessus tout chez lui. C'était son honnêteté si spontané. Il reprit d'une voix plus timide et d'un regard interrogateur :

-Dois-je t'attendre ?

-Je vais rester jusqu'à la fermeture... j'ai... certaines questions à lui poser. Dis-je amèrement, en repensant à sa mère.

-Je comprends. Fit mon ami. Il soupira d'une petite moue agacée en se massant la nuque. Bon, eh bien je suppose que notre petite soirée est annulée ?

Je fis un signe négatif.

-Hein ?

-Si tu veux...je te donne mes clés de maison et tu n'auras qu'à...m'attendre chez moi ? Puis aussi, prends de quoi rester un moment, ça rattrapera notre petit séjour écourté.

-Tetsuya... Soufflait-il en souriant.

Je me pinçai les lèvres... Mon cœur fut prit d'un tendre élan d'amour. Bien que nous fûmes dans les couloirs d'un hôpital, j'enroulai son cou avec mes bras, avant d'approcher mon visage du sien. Taiga répondit à mon étreinte, en enroulant ma taille et échangea les places. Mon dos contre le mur, je rougis violemment en croisant son regard brillant d'une lueur ardente de désir. Mon en tremblait...mais j'en avais envie. Du moins je crois. Je n'arrivai plus à penser correctement. J'avais fait le premier pas pour l'embrasser, et puis ce soudain revirement m'avait un peu chamboulé. Il était vraiment grand, et tout son corps m'écrasait d'une chaleur qui alourdissait tous mes muscles. Non, je n'arrivai plus à me détendre. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si oppressant ?

« Ou alors le problème vient vraiment de moi, je n'arrive même plus à soutenir son regard... »

Il dut sentir le malaise qui jaillissait de tout mon être. Taiga s'éloigna et s'excusa, confus. Il caressa mon visage avant de coller son front contre le mien.

-J-je vais récupérer le chien et partir, d'accord ?

-Hm... et un hochement de tête de ma part furent mes seuls réponses.

Il rit nerveusement. Après avoir prit le chien avec lui, et avoir fait le plus doucement possible pour ressortir de la chambre d'Aomine, sans avoir réveiller ce dernier.

-Tiens, mes clés. Je glissai le trousseau dans sa poche arrière.

-A tout à l'heure ?

-Ouais... !

Il embrassa ma joue avant de se précipiter vers l'ascenseur. Cette dégaine qu'il n'avait pas, à essayer de maintenir le chien tranquille. Je ne pus cacher mon amusement. Mais redevenant bien vite sérieux, je me glissai discrètement dans la chambre, où mon ami alité, dormait paisiblement. Je m'approchai lentement et faisant attention à ne rien bousculer au passage. Quand je m'assis sur le lit, je remarquai que sa main était toujours devant ses yeux.

-Ne te cache pas...

Je me penchai vers lui pour lui retirer cette main, contre laquelle j'aimai tant taper après avoir fait un bon match.

« Cette même main qui serra la mienne, lorsqu'il était venu dormir chez moi à l'improviste... »

Sans m'en rendre compte au début, mon regard s'était un peu trop adoucit. Mes caresses trop tendres, glissaient le long de ses bras, remontant sur son épaule pour atteindre sa joue. Sa fièvre n'avait pas diminué.

Les traits fermant son visage, s'estompèrent peu à peu. Répétant le même geste d'affection sur sa joue, je réussi à me détendre moi aussi, ne pensant plus du tout à ce qu'il s'était passé avec Taiga. Ma gêne s'envola, mon malaise aussi... même si l'endroit était silencieux... même s'il faisait sombre et que mon ami dormait...

« Je ne dois pas me le cacher... »

J'étais vraiment bien. Ici et maintenant. Nulle part ailleurs et avec...personne d'autre. En prenant conscience, je pris mon visage entre mes mains et serra les dents d'agacement. J'avais raison de penser que le problème venait de moi tout à l'heure. J'aimai Taiga, vraiment. J'en étais sûr... mais je savais aussi, que cette proximité et ce lien qui m'unissaient à Aomine-kun ne me laissaient pas sans émois. Nous avions toujours été là pour l'un l'autre à l'époque... Et le savoir si mal en ce moment même. Sans avoir pu faire quoi que ce soit avant car il m'avait laissé dans l'ignorance durant tout ce temps.

« Aomine-kun... »

Non, c'était moi qui était resté bloqué sur mes petits problèmes personnels. Je désirai renouer une forte amitié avec lui, et je n'ai obtenu qu'une ambiguïté relationnelle. Je sais que le tournoi ne s'était terminé que récemment, mais quand bien même qu'est-ce que j'avais fait de plus pour être plus proche de lui ? Rien...

-Je n'ai pas le droit de désirer une amitié basée sur nos souvenirs.

Je lui pris la main.

-Laisse moi t'aider quand tu en as besoin...repose toi sur moi plus souvent. Dis le quand tu vas mal !

« Fais moi confiance... »

J'étais resté de longues heures assis sur ce lit à lui tenir la main pendant son sommeil. Il n'avait pas bougé. La fatigue m'avait submergé un instant, et ce fut un infirmier qui me réveilla. Il s'excusa platement en voyant que j'étais sortis de mon sommeil. Me frottant les yeux, je regardai à travers le stores toujours fermés s'il faisait toujours jour. Et à ma grande surprise, les rues étaient toutes éclairées par les lumières artificielles des guirlandes de noël et des poteaux électriques. Quelle heure était-il ? Je sortis mon téléphone de ma poche arrière, et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il restait encore une heure avant la fin des visites.

-Au moins je sais que Kagami n'a pas attendu plus que ce qu'il fallait...

-Excusez-moi, fit l'homme en blouse blanche en me tendant deux comprimés. Il faudrait réveiller le patient pour qu'il puisse prendre ses médicaments maintenant.

-D'accord, laissez les ici, je vais me charger de lui donner. Souris-je.

-Merci beaucoup !

L'infirmier partit en refermant doucement la porte. Maintenant qu'il faisait nuit, j'ouvris les stores pour laisser entrer les lumières de la ville. Noël battait son plein, c'était agréable ce genre d'ambiance. Je tirai sur les manches de mon pull pour réchauffer mes mains. Je n'arrivai toujours pas à comprendre comment je pouvais avoir un corps aussi froid. Soudain, j'entendis les draps du lit de mon ami se froisser sous son poids. J'en déduis qu'il se réveillait doucement. M'accroupissant au bord du lit, juste en face de son visage, je souris en attendant patiemment qu'il daigne ouvrir les yeux. Ce qu'il avec difficulté et en grimaçant certainement éblouit par les lumières de l'extérieure. Je laissai s'échapper un petit rire amusé. Sa tête était bien la même à chaque réveil !

-T...Tetsu ? Marmonna t-il en se frottant le front.

-Bien dormi ? Murmurai-je en prenant sa température. Il était moins chaud...

-Hm... grogna t-il en se dressant. Il grimaça de douleur à cause de sa brûlure.

-Attend, je vais t'aider. Je me dressai et l'aidai à en faire autant sur son lit.

Il soupira d'aise quand il vint caler son dos contre l'oreiller que j'avais placé derrière lui. Me souvenant de la venue du l'infirmier, je pris les cachets dans mes mains et apporta la carafe d'eau que Taiga avait rempli quelques heures auparavant. Je remplis un verre avec. Il avala les comprimés d'une moue un peu dégoûtée et ferma les yeux quelques secondes en se rallongeant.

-Merci. Dit il simplement, tournant lentement la tête vers moi. Son regard chaud m'attendrit. Tu viens t'asseoir ? Me proposa t-il d'une voix un peu éraillée. Décidément, il avait tout pour me faire sourire...

Prenant place à ses côtés, j'examinai son visage fatigué et descendit mon regard jusqu'au haut de son torse laissé visible par le col de son pull.

-Où se trouve ta blessure ?

-Sur mon flanc...ici. Il souleva son pull pour me montrer l'endroit, qui était maintenant recouvert d'un bandage.

Constatant que sa blessure était à l'opposé d'où je me situai, je vins poser mes mains sur le haut de son torse, en calant ma tête sous son menton, m'allongeant tout contre lui en regardant par la fenêtre les ombres lumineuses des véhicules qui circulaient et déformaient les immeubles avec leurs phares. Il enroula mon corps de ses bras, et posa ses mains sur les omoplates.

-Ça me rappelle... cette dernière étreinte qu'on s'est échangée avant ton départ avec Kagami. Tu avais posé tes mains au même endroit. Fit-il remarquer.

-C'est vrai...

Je pouvais l'entendre respirer lentement, ma tête soulevée par le mouvement de son torse. Je brisai le silence.

-Depuis quand...est-ce que c'est comme _ça_ chez toi ?

Je fis exprès d'appuyer sur le _ça, _afin de ne pas évoquer trop en détail la situation qui devait le ronger depuis un moment.

-Quelques mois maintenant... C'est venu du jour au lendemain. Des parents toujours en déplacement, de très courtes retrouvailles et puis un horrible silence plongeant nos repas dans des ambiances froides. Pour être honnête, maintenant que notre est devenue ainsi je préfère qu'ils se séparent...

-Aomine-kun... Je dressai ma tête pour plonger regard attristé par de telles paroles dans celui désolé de mon ami.

Une main se posa sur ma joue et vint se glisser dans mes cheveux.

-Merci d'être resté. Me murmura t-il.

-J'aurai tant aimé que tu m'en parles...déclarai-je doucement en fermant les yeux.

-Dis toi que même Satsuki n'est pas au courant de ma situation. Pourtant nos parents se connaissent, mais ma mère est en train de couper les ponts avec tout le monde. Je vais aller à l'internat, et les week-end je suis certain qu'elle préférera que je sois chez mon père plutôt qu'avec elle... et vice versa.

Je me rendais alors compte, à quel point ça avait été difficile pour mon ami de garder le moral jusque là. Je ne le trouvai pas du tout pathétique... et j'étais loin de vouloir le prendre en pitié. Mais silencieusement, j'ai espéré pouvoir partager son chagrin, afin que son cœur, certainement refermé sur lui-même... soit libéré un temps soit peu.

« Tu as supporté ça tout seul... »

-Enfin... on va dire que tout ça va enfin se calmer un peu. Maintenant que leur divorce est officiel. Dit-il avec évidence... De mon côté je vais pouvoir me poser un peu aussi... Maintenant tu sais tout, Tetsu. Il termina ses paroles par une caresse sur mon nez, et un petit sourire fatigué.

Je ne pus retenir mes lèvres qui s'étirèrent en un sourire idiot.

-Je suis content... qu'on est pu parler ainsi.

-Moi aussi. Rétorqua t-il en reposant son menton sur le haut de mon crâne. Ça me rend un peu... étrange et...triste, d'en parler autant mais je dois bien avouer que j'en avais besoin, je crois. Il prit un légère inspiration avant de reprendre. Mais maintenant Tetsu, j'aimerai qu'on parle d'autre chose, qui me travaille peut-être bien autant que mes problèmes de famille.

Au timbre de sa voix, j'étais alors quasiment certain de savoir le prochain sujet... Mon poing se serra timidement contre le torse de mon ami.

-Depuis combien de temps... aimes-tu Kagami ?

C'était à mon tour...de lui faire des aveux. Il avait le droit de savoir...

« Parce que c'était...lui, je me devais de lui dire»

-En fait... je crois que, je l'aime depuis un moment maintenant. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte que récemment.

-Lui t'aime depuis longtemps...

Je fis glisser mes sur les côtés, et me surélevai en prenant appuie de chaque côté de son corps, sur le lit. Que venait-il de dire ?

-C-comment le sais-tu ?

-J'ai eu un conversation une fois avec lui. Dans le train... ce n'était pas très explicite, mais je me souviens de cette lueur qui flambait dans son regard quand on parlait de toi.

-Était-ce cette même fois où... vous êtes venus chez moi tous les deux ? Rougis-je en fuyant du regard.

-Oui...Souffla t-il.

Dans un mouvement continue à sa réponse, il se tourna rapidement en me tirant par le bras.

-Ah ... !

Il plaqua contre le lit, me coinçant entre ses jambes. Il grimaçait de douleur, mais apportait trop de concentration sur ma personne pour s'attarder dessus. Mon souffle se coupa quelques secondes, juste le temps que je me remette les idées en place. Je me trouvais en dessous de son corps qui fut faiblement éblouit par les phares d'une voiture qui passait dans la rue. Mon pouls s'accéléra... mes mains avaient agrippé ses poignets, qui m'encadraient, sans force mais j'avais besoin de m'accrocher à quelques choses pour cacher mes tremblements.

-Tu as peur... ? Demandait-il avec sa voix suave.

-Non... répondis-je faiblement.

-Et moi, m'aimes-tu ?

-Aomi-... !

Le silence envahit la pièce quelques secondes. Quelques grincements s'étaient échappés du lit sous notre poids, lorsque Aomine-kun s'était penché pour m'embrasser... Ses lèvres étaient tièdes... lisses et fines. Je crus mourir. C'était...c'était...

« Mon premier baiser »

Et ce fut Aomine-kun qui me le déroba. Je ne savais plus quoi penser... Nos corps furent éclairés par les phares d'un véhicule qui passait de nouveau sous la fenêtre, et je remarquai alors l'expression si intense qui dessinait ses traits. Mes pupilles se dilatèrent... je venais de fondre sous une telle douceur. Mon ancienne lumière décolla lentement ses lèvres des miennes, et se dressa au dessus de mon bassin pour retirer son haut. Il laissa son torse à l'air libre, et vint plaquer contre sa poitrine une de mes mains. Je ne tremblais plus.

Je n'arrivai même plus à éprouver la moindre réaction... J'étais comme hypnotisé...

« Par lui... »

-Tu sens mon cœur...tu sens comme il bat vite. Tetsu, quand je suis avec toi je suis si bien, si calme et serein...et pourtant mon cœur ne cesse de battre plus vite et plus fort. C'est pour toi qu'il bat.

Je frissonnai. Mais yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mon esprit et mes sens se remirent en marche de nouveau. Je me concentrai indirectement sur la sensation sur la paume de ma main, et ressentait les pulsassions du cœur d'Aomine-kun. Ils étaient effectivement rapides.

« Mais il sait pourtant... »

Mon ami savait pour Taiga...pour mes sentiments, et il... il me fit tout de même part de ses sentiments. Il m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mes larmes coulèrent, comment pouvais-je le repousser... ? Non, je devais être honnêtement, envers tous les deux. Envers Taiga et Aomine.

« Envers eux... »

Il s'écarta de nouveau, et reprit :

-Si c'est Kagami que tu choisis, alors j'accepte ton choix, Tetsu. Sa voix fut posée et rauque.

-Je... ne renierai jamais tes sentiments Aomine-kun. Vous m'êtes si chers avec Momoi-san...

Nous nous étreignîmes, tous les deux assis au bord du lit.

-Je sais... Murmura t-il. Mais si jamais il te fait du mal, viens nous voir.

-Aomine-kun...

Laissant tomber une dernière larme, je m'écartai de lui pour prendre son visage en coupe, et plonger mes yeux emplis d'affection et de reconnaissance, dans les siens chauds et amoureux.

-Repose-toi, je reviendrai demain après les cours.

-A demain alors...

-A demain, Aomine-kun.

J'embrassai son front, ne pouvant me permettre de répondre à ses baisers. En quittant la pièce, je sortis immédiatement mon téléphone, afin de vérifier l'heure. Me dirigeant vers l'ascenseur, je me laissai glisser le long des parois en serrant mon téléphone et mes genoux contre mon visage. Le dernier message venait de Taiga, et il disait :

« Je t'attends avec Kise, fait attention sur la route...Je t'aime »

Aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge... seules des larmes coulèrent de mes yeux. Les parois de la cabine mouvante étaient si fraiches. Mes larmes si chaudes... Je voulais tant rentrer chez moi. Je voulais tant être au calme.

"Mais comment espérer du calme lorsque toutes mes pensées allaient vers Aomine et Taiga?"

A suivre...


	14. Chapter 14

Hey les gens ! :D Comment allez-vous?!

Je suis dans une forme monstrueuse ! Entre Noël qui a été haut en couleurs et le nouvel an qui approche, je vais à droite et à gauche pour faire pas mal d'achat et faire pas mal de visites, je suis OUT ! xD Mais je m'amuse, et je me suis aussi vraiment amusé à rédiger ce 14e chapitre rien que pour vous tous mes chers lecteurs d'amour !

**Je tiens aussi à dédicacer ce petit chapitre pour toutes ces petites personnes (Subaru-2501, Makichan, Laura-067, Chokella (ma petite étoile**  
><strong>brillante et Chizumi) qui pour moi, sont de très beaux cadeaux de fin d'années :D<strong>  
><strong>Merci à pour tous vos petits commentaires qui m'ont, pour la plupart, beaucoup touchés, je suis vraiment ravies de les lires voire, les relire<strong>  
><strong>à chaque fois, ça me donne du baume au coeur vraiemnt ! Et je remercie Makichan pour son adorable commentaire et son grand courage pour avoir lu<strong>  
><strong>13 chapitres d'un seul coup, c'est vraiment très encourageant pour moi car ça prouve que ma fiction plait, et j'en suis mais totalement <strong>  
><strong>heureuse ! Et merci à Subaru-2501 pour avoir ajouté mon histoire à ses favorites ! :D<strong> **Je vous souhaite maintenant une bonne lecture à tous et je vous fais de gros bisous !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Taiga:<p>

En arrivant chez Tetsuya, je remarquai que la pièce principale ainsi que la cuisine étaient éclairées. Un voleur? Non, il aurait été plus discret... Ses grands parents, peut-être, pourtant mon ami m'aurait prévenu. Le chien aboya une fois, gentiment, en remuant la queue cela signifiait alors que ce n'était pas un "méchant monsieur"...pensai-je en me moquant intérieurement de moi-même. Devant la porte d'entrée, je me stoppai net lorsqu'un grand blond aux yeux lumineux comme deux ampoules fraîchement vissées, m'ouvrit la porte en m'adressant un sourire idiot. Sourire...qui se ternit vite en un croissant de lune malade. La déception était très facile à deviner.

-Oh... Fit-il d'un air blasé.

-LAISSE MOI ENTRER, IMBÉCILE! Beuglai-je, commençant à perdre patience.

-Hurle encore une fois, et j'appelle les flics... Geignit-il en se mettant sur le côté afin de me laisser entrer. Je fermai la porte derrière moi.

-Oh arrête veux-tu...puis c'était quoi c'te tête, tu t'attendais à qui, hein?! Demandai-je en retirant mes chaussures.

Il renifla.

-Certainement au propriétaire de la maison... Ironisa t-il en grimaçant.

Je fis la moue. En effet, c'était assez logique. La présence du blondinet ne m'étonnait pas plus que ça. Tetsuya m'avait prévenu qu'il passerait la soirée avec nous. Mais ce que j'avais trouvé étrange, c'était qu'il soit chez notre ami, si tôt. Voyant la silhouette du blond disparaître derrière l'encadré de l'arche du salon, je me redressai avec hâte, voulant lui poser la question. Je retirai ma veste, non sans mal puisque cette dernière s'était coincée sur la poignée de la porte d'entée. Je me cassai, magistralement, la margoulette offrant à Kise une occasion sans contraintes de se moquer joyeusement de moi. Rongeant le parquet avec les dents, je vis rouge. La honte surplombait mon dos, me bloquant au sol.

-Bakagami a deux pieds gauches !

-Et il va te faire valser par la fenêtre si tu n'arrêtes pas de rire!

Prenant appui sur le mur, je me relevai et posai ma veste sur le porte manteau. Le blond prit place sur le canapé, en croisant ses jambes comme à son habitude. Je n'étais pas du genre à faire attention aux petites habitudes des gens, mais chez lui ce croisement de jambes était assez flagrant. J'aurai pu aussi, essayer de passer outre sa personne, seulement ses rires moqueurs me rappelaient toujours à l'ordre.

-Arrête de glousser !

-Pardon pardon... hm.

Je commençai à regretter le fait d'avoir consenti à sa présence avec Tetsuya et moi ce soir. Pensant à mon ami, toujours à l'hôpital avec Aomine, j'en profitai pour demander:

-Mais pourquoi es-tu là, Kise?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas si Kurokochi t'a prévenu mais je passe la soirée ici pour...grrr, parler de votre petit séjour!

Son regard était rempli de sous entendus monstrueux, je déglutis.

-Mais pourquoi si tôt, il ne va-

Je ne terminai pas ma phrase, remarquant l'expression soudainement perturbée du blond. La mains devant la bouche, le regard dans le vide, dubitatif mais inquiet...cela semblait grave. J'arquai un sourcil, et l'interpellai:

-Hé...

-POURQUOI QU'IL EST PAS AVEC TOI, KUROKOCHI?! Il me pointa du doigt.

-T'es long à la détente ! Pestai-je, en frappant la main dirigée vers ma personne. Je repris: Il est à l'hôpital, car Aom...-

Kise se leva d'une traite... "qu'est-ce qu'il a, encore...?" me questionnai-je en le voyant sortir son portable et le positionner devant son oreille. Le mal poli, il me coupe pour appeler quelqu'un, sympa. Soudain, le téléphone fixe de Tetsuya se mit à sonner. Instinctivement, je vins décrocher.

-Allô?

-KUROKOCHI, POURQUOI QUE T'ES A L'HÔPITAL ?! Chouïna le blond au bout du fil.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase...

-C'est moi, abruti !

Je n'avais rien contre les blonds, mais à ce moment là je trouvai que Kise Ryouta portait très bien sa couleur de cheveux.

-Kagamichi...? Toi aussi t'es à l'hôpital ? T'as fait vite dis moi, car tu-

Il se mangea mon chausson.

-Je suis derrière toi, tu viens d'appeler sur le fixe de Tetsuya !

Je reposai le plus calmement possible pour moi -soit en le claquant- le téléphone sur son plateau et grinçai des dents en reprenant place sur le canapé. Kise me rejoignit en me fixant étrangement. Il semblait avoir perçu quelque chose d'anormal tellement ses yeux étaient ronds par l'incompréhension.

-Qu'as-tu donc, encore...?

-Tetsuya...c'est bien ce que t'as dit! Un sourire idiot illumina son visage.

Fuyant du regard, je me crispai en rougissant. Kise se mit à rire, en disant que mon visage était aussi rouge que mes cheveux. Je ne fis rien. Tellement de gens s'amusaient à me faire cette remarque à chaque fois que je rougissais qu'à force, je n'avais même plus envie de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Ne voulant plus user mes cordes vocales dans des cris incessant, je baissai la tête en reprenant la conversation d'avant...

-T...Kuroko est à l'hôpital car...

Il me coupa.

-Tu peux l'appeler Tetsuya tu sais.

-LA FERME!

En voyant son expression de satisfait, je compris qu'il l'avait fait exprès... "Imbécile que je suis!"

-Donc, pourquoi est-il à l'hôpital? Me poussait-il à reprendre sérieusement.

Je soupirai en me calant confortablement contre le dossier du canapé.

-Aomine s'est blessé, sa mère l'a donc déposé à l'hôpital. Terminai-je enfin, laissant le blond assez perplexe.

Kise s'était mis sur le côté, une jambe pliée sur le canapé en tailleur, et l'autre ballant au bord. Il cherchait à travers mes yeux, une explication plus précise à propose de la situation de son ami. Il semblerait que je sois le premier à lui faire part de cette nouvelle. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu que Tetsuya le lui dise lui-même. La voix éraillée du titulaire de Kaijou recouvrit le silence qui s'était installé.

-T'as l'air de t'en foutre comme de ta première chaussette...

Bien que la remarque fut idiote, le ton et son sérieux à me dire cela semblaient dérageant. Clignant une fois des yeux, je pris pas la peine de tourner la tête vers lui, le dévisageant uniquement du coin de l'oeil. Tout chez lui indiquait qu'il me faisait un reproche. J'ouvris la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais il ne me laissa pas le temps de sortir le moindre de son de ma gorge.

-T'as le culot de m'annoncer, aussi froidement, qu'Aomine est à l'hôpital sans même poursuivre et me dire si sa blessure est grave ou non. J'veux dire, pardon pour mes propos, mais la délicatesse chez toi c'est pas ton fort !

-Hé ! T'as qu'à le demander si tu veux des précisions, je suis pas devin !

Il roula des yeux et s'offusqua.

-Ah...! Sans être devin, je sais pas... t'as pas l'intelligence de me dire ce qu'il a ? C'est ton ami aussi, ou alors j'ai raté des trucs, mais franchement tu m'annonces ça comme si on allait me dire que la neige tombait l'hiver ! Tu-

Avant qu'il ne m'énerve d'avantage, je le repris sur une point.

-Je ne sais pas si je peux dire de nous qu'on soit ami... Désolé.

Kise se tut, prenant une grande inspiration. Il me dévisagea un moment avant de soupirer d'un ton las.

-Bon...c'est quoi le problème? Demanda t-il en se tenant la joue d'une main, le coude en appui sur le canapé.

-Je sais pas, on s'est pris la tête l'aut-

-Je parle de la blessure de Aominechi, vos querelles ne m'intéressent pas. Pour être plus précis, je sais que les sentiments que vous portez, tous les deux, pour Kurokochi en sont la source, non?

Je restai bougon un court instant, puis repris en croisant les bras et fixant mes genoux.

-Il s'est brûlé et a de la fièvre. A ce que j'ai compris, il risque de rester un petit moment alité, mais pour les détails je pense que Tetsuya en dira plus à son retour. Il voulait rester là-bas jusqu'à la fermeture.

-Je vois...

Je le suivis du regard se lever pour ensuite disparaître dans la cuisine. De là-bas, je pus entendre Kise fouiner dans une poche en plastique et dire:

-Aominechi à l'hôpital...il va tomber d'la merde.

Je le rejoignis et m'appuyai contre l'arche de la cuisine.

-Je te l'fais pas dire, même moi ça m'a choqué quand Tetsuya m'a dit ça.

Kise boulota une chips qu'il avait dans un petit sachet, certainement acheté pour la soirée.

-Comment il allait, Kuroko? Il me tendit le paquet. Tiens...

Je me servis une petite poignée que je mis dans le creux d'une main, et piquai avec l'autre.

-Eh bien... tu le connais, dès qu'il s'agit de ses proches plus personne ne compte.

-Aah... ! Tu t'es fait jeter ? Sourit-il en croquant sa chips en laissant paraître toutes ses dents blanches.

-Non, je ne me suis pas fait "jeter". Il m'a proposé de rentrer chez lui, en prenant sur moi mes affaires.

-Il t'a jeté...! Réédita le blond en hochant la tête d'un geste évident.

-Il voulait demander quelque chose à Aomine ! Mais il s'était endormi... tu voulais que je fasse quoi? Dans une telle situation, toi aussi tu serais parti ! Et puis...

J'avalais ma dernière chips de travers, en repensant à ma petite "crise" de jalousie à l'hôpital. Rien d'extravagant, mais tout ce qu'il y a de plus gamin je devais bien l'avouer.

-J'ai fais l'con...

-Pour changer. Il but une verre de thé vert, d'un air blasé.

-Oh arrête! Tu vas pas me dire que tu resterais zen si tu voyais ton gars ou ta copine dorloter une autre personne en t'ignorant royalement ?!

-Hé ! Mais ce que t'as pas l'air de comprendre, c'est que pour ne pas être ignoré, il ne faut justement pas ignorer !

Soit il n'avait pas bu que du thé, soit je n'avais pas la lumière à tous les étages pour bien comprendre ce qu'il venait de me dire.

-Je n'te suis pas là...

-Pour que la personne que tu aimes ne t'ignore pas, comme tu dis... Toi non plus tu ne dois pas l'ignorer.

-Mais je suis loin d'ignorer Tetsuya ! D'accord on sort ensemble que depuis hier, mais avant ça j'ai toujours pris soin de lui et suis resté à ses côtés... je pense être assez proche de lui.

-La question n'est pas si tu es proche de lui ou non, mais plutôt si tu fais attention à ce qu'il ressent quand tu es proche de lui.

-...hein...?

Ma voix s'affaiblit. Où voulait-il en venir.

-Tu vois, avant que je ne sorte avec Yukio-san, il m'était difficile de l'approcher physiquement car j'étais du genre pataud et un peu trop direct dans mes actions. Avec le temps j'ai décidé de l'observer.

"L'observer?"

J'essayai de faire vraiment un effort pour comprendre, mais je n'arrivai vraiment pas à relier les informations avec mon cas.

-Je vois dans tes yeux de merlan fris que t'es loin de savoir où je vais en venir... je me fais explicite.

-LA FERME! Beuglai-je contre la remarque.

-Si j'ai décidé de l'observer, c'était pour mieux le connaître dans son quotidien.

-Tu veux dire que tu étais loin de lui mais que tu surveillais tous ses faits et gestes, comme un paparazzi?

-Je ne suis pas un stalker, d'accord. Non, j'étais avec lui. Après tout on joue dans la même équipe...

Son regard se fit distant un court instant, puis il repris:

-Mais justement, moi je voulais être proche de lui... Mais la question qui me trottait dans la tête jour et nuit était "comment faire pour qu'il est envie d'être proche de moi?" Car on ne peut pas forcer quelqu'un à faire quelque chose qu'il n'aime pas ou ne veut pas, tu me suis ?

-O-oui...

-Alors j'ai joué cartes sur table. J'ai fait en sorte qu'il me remarque, et j'ai continué à l'observer dans son quotidien pour être capable de répondre à n'importe quelle demande de la part de Yukio... Truc tout simple, il aime être assis près des fenêtres dans un bus de voyage.

J'arquai un sourcil. Kise s'était-il vraiment amusé à observer chaque jour son senpai?

-I-il te l'a dit? J'veux dire, beaucoup de gens aime être assis côté fenêtre.

-A ce stade de réflexion, je me demande si c'est que tu as un gros manque d'intuition ou si tu ne veux tout simplement pas comprendre les gens.

Le blond sortit son téléphone pour fixer l'heure sur l'écran. Il leva les sourcil d'un air agacé puis me demanda à quelle heure se terminait les visites à l'hôpital.

-Vers les 18h, pourquoi?

-Bon, il me reste une heure pour faire fonctionner ton couple correctement, car si tu restes avec une telle mentalité je suis pas certain que vous restiez ensemble très longtemps.

J'ouvris la bouche pour répliquer, mais me tus assez rapidement. Je repensai alors à mon ami, qui me repoussait pour une simple baiser. Peut-être que Kise avait raison, je devais faire plus d'efforts pour comprendre Tetsuya. J'avais beaucoup d'envies... beaucoup de désires et de projets pour Tetsuya et moi mais...

"Si Tetsuya voyait les choses autrement et désirait certaines choses c'était à moi de les remarquer"

-Pour que ton ou ta partenaire veuille rester près de toi, tu dois prendre les devants. Pas tout le temps, mais pour apprendre à vous connaître, l'anticipation ça fait toujours du bien, tu sais.

-Ok...

-En plus t'as de la chance, mon partenaire est un garçon difficile ! Je vais te donner deux trois astuces...

Kise se mit à rire joyeusement en m'invitant à prendre place sur une chaise en face de lui. Je prie vite peur. Mais avant de reprendre la conversation avec le blondinet, j'envoyai un petit texto à mon ami pour qu'il sache que j'étais bien arrivé chez lui.

Tetsuya:

Dans le métro je dus laisser ma place à une petite mamie qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Eh bien je peux vous affirmer que rester debout plus de quarante-cinq minutes dans un train, c'est vraiment une torture. D'habitude c'est sur les sièges que je sentais les vibrations des railles, mais là je traversai mon quartier avec exactement la même sensation tellement mes jambes étaient engourdies.

-Enfin mon portail...

Je refermai la porte de fer derrière moi et traînai des pieds tellement mon corps était lourd. Arrivé à la porte d'entrée, je souris d'amusement en entendant parler joyeusement Taiga et Kise. Refermant la porte doucement, je désirai faire une petite surprise en me faisant discret mais mon chien se rua sur moi dans une fête incroyable.

-Oui, oui ! Niigo, s'il te plait laisse moi passer je vais te marcher dessus... J'essayai avec la plus grande attention de ne pas faire mal au chien. Mais ce fut moi qui percutai quelqu'un.

Heureusement, avant que ma tête percute le porte manteau je fus rattrapé par deux bras chauds et accueilli par un tendre sourire.

-Bon retour chez toi... Me susurra Taiga.

-Je...je...

Je fus agréablement surpris, oui.

-Je suis là~! Chantonna gaiement Kise-kun en poussant mon tendre rouquin, afin de me serrer dans ses bras.

Le blond me fit autant le fête que mon chien, si je puis dire...

Après ces chaleureuses embrassades, nous partîmes tous dans la cuisine ou mes deux amis avaient déjà bien entamé un paquet de chips et une bouteille de thé vert.

-Eh bien je vois qu'on ne m'a pas attendu pour casser la croûte ! Je pris mon chien dans les bras et me laissa emporter par Taiga qui me tint sur ses genoux. Tu veux une chips ? Lui demandai-je en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Il croqua dans la chips en me remerciant. Je souris. Je posai mes yeux sur Kise qui se leva soudainement.

-Je t'emprunte tes toilettes. Il se mit à trottiner. L'envie est grande ! Rit-il.

-Avec tout ce qu'il a bu lui aussi... Se moquait Taiga en embrassant ma joue.

-Tu colles ! Me plaignis-je en essuyant ma joue.

Je fixai sa bouche.

"Mon premier baiser..."

J'avais décidé de ne plus y penser. C'était dur, mais quand je voyais mon ami si chaleureux et souriant je ne désirai qu'une chose... le voir éternellement bien à mes côtés. Évitant toute bêtise de ma part à propos du baiser, je lui fis tout de même part de l'état d'Aomine à ma sortie de l'hôpital.

-Demain, en rentrant des cours je vais retourner voir Aomine-kun.

-D'accord... Fit-il doucement en plongeant son regard sérieux dans le mien. Voudras-tu que je vienne?

-Je ne t'oblige pas, Taiga... mais comme je ne resterai pas longtemps et que tu vas passer une bonne partie de la semaine chez moi ! Ris-je en essuyant les quelques miettes de chips autour de sa bouche. Je serai ravi que tu sois avec moi, j'en ai mare de faire les trajets en métro tout seul.

-Ouais... ! Se réjouissait mon ami en croquant dans la chips que je venais placer entre mes dents.

Je sentis mes joues rosir tout doucement. Je vins jouer avec ses doigts, puis les entrelaçai avec les miens en le laissant croquer de plus en plus dans ma chips.

"Si c'est Kagami que tu choisis, alors j'accepte ton choix." En sentant mon cœur battre si fort à travers cet élan de tendresse avec mon rouquin, je bénis le ciel de me sentir si serein pour une fois. Peut-être que les mots d'Aomine me touchèrent bien plus que je ne le croyais déjà ? Son approbation... à me laisser aimer Taiga, m'avait-il permis de prendre confiance en moi ? Au fond de moi, je pense avoir toujours sur qu'entre Aomine-kun et moi il y avait un lien... qui nous unissait d'une telle façon, que l'ambiguïté ébranla mon esprit. Mais maintenant, après avoir discuter avec lui. Je me sentais comme...apaisé.

"Quelque chose s'est ouvert en moi"

Mais j'ignorai encore, quoi.

Ma chips était presque entièrement croquée. Il ne restait qu'une simple miette. Taiga et moi n'avions absolument pas détourné notre propre regard de l'un l'autre. Nos lèvres étaient proches...

"Mon premier baiser"

Je me remémorai la douceur d'un tel contact. Et je voulais tant savoir si... Oui je me demandai si j'allai retrouver cette même douceur au contact des lèvres de mon ami. J'allai savoir, je le poussai à prendre le reste de la chips. Je frôlai mon nez contre le sien et appuyai la miette contre sa lèvre supérieure. Il rougit. Et alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, Kise nous surpris en faisant une entrée des plus bruyante.

-Aah ! Bah mes aïeux on se sent mieux ! Uh ?

J'avais lâché la chips par surprise et elle s'était glissée dans la cavité buccale de mon grand rouquin, qui était en train de s'étouffer.

-Hhuuurg !

-Hurg ? Fit le blond.

-IL S'ÉTOUFFE ! Paniquai-je en secouant les mains.

Kise-kun s'approcha de nous, et tapa plusieurs fois dans le dos de mon ami qui changeait légèrement de couleur. Je lui servis un verre de thé et lui donna. Il but le contenu d'une traite. La chips semblait être bien passée après ça, il soupira de soulagement en mettant sa main sur sa poitrine.

-Eh beh... un peu de plus et tu allais tenir compagnie à Aominechi !

-Ahem, ah... hm, c'est super drôle dis-moi ! Ironisa Taiga en me reprenant sur ses genoux. Moi qui pensais que tu étais tombé dans l'trou ! Reprit-il en souriant jaune.

-Les trous, j'les bouche ! Se moqua Kise-kun en reprenant place sur une chaise.

-T'es nul... Pouffai-je en fuyant du regard.

-T'es sûr que c'était du thé dans ton verre ? Fit mon ami en serrant ma taille.

-Tu as bu la même chose, pourquoi?

-Alors arrête de dire des conneries ! Rit Taiga. Le blond se mit à rire à son tour et répliqua.

-Mais je t'em-

-Hep hep, ça suffit vous deux, sinon c'est chacun dans un coin.

La soirée repris de bon train. J'étais vraiment content que Kise-kun ce soit joint à nous, après tant d'évènements dans un même après-midi, rire un peu me fit du bien. Nous passâmes la soirée à mous goinfrer de cochonneries que notre ami avait acheté en chemin et à discuter du séjour qui attisait tant la curiosité du blond. Vers vingt et une heure trente, Kise déclara qu'il était tant pour lui de rentrer chez lui. Je lui proposai de le raccompagner jusqu'à la gare, mais déclina mon offre en m'informant qu'il voulait simplement emprunter mon téléphone fixe afin d'appeler un taxi.

-Bien sûr, attend je vais l'appeler pour toi.

-Je te remercie.

En allant dans l'entrée, je pris le téléphone et remarquai que le blond en question avait déjà appelé chez moi.

-Tu as essayé de me joindre, Kise-kun? Questionnai-je en composant le numéro d'un taxi.

-Ah euh... laisse tomber, une erreur.

-Une belle erreur !Entendis-je rire mon rouquin.

Je roulai des yeux en souriant, les laissant dans leur délire. Après avoir appeler un chauffeur, je revins voir mes amis.

-Il a dit qu'il viendrai dans moins de dix minutes, il ne se trouvait pas loin.

-Je vais débarrasser tout mon foutoir alors. Il ajouta le geste à la parole et commença à jeter les ordures dessus la table.

Taiga fit de même, en papillonnant un peu des yeux. Pour lui aussi, la journée avait du être fatigante. Entre la déception de ne pas avoir passé le séjour comme il souhaitait, et s'être ensuite retrouvé un peu "seul" à l'hôpital, il était temps qu'une nouvelle semaine commence. Et pour qu'il puisse se détendre, j'espérai sincèrement que passer une semaine chez moi, en tête à tête lui...non, nous serait bénéfique.

-J'ai vu ton sac dans le salon, tu peux aller poser tes affaires dans la chambre si tu veux, je vais faire réchauffer une soupe instantané.

-Ah ouais, j'ai faim et les chips ne m'ont pas calées des masses... soufflait-il en fermant les yeux avec envie pour la soupe.

-Héhé, aller va. Tu te souviens où elle est ?

-Ouais t'inquiète ! M'assura t-il en montant les escaliers.

Kise-kun se permit d'ajouter:

-La chambre de son partenaire, ça ne s'oublie pas tu sais.

-Il est que toi, tu as une mémoire d'éléphant pour ça !

Après avoir tout nettoyé, mon ami blond s'appuya sur le bord du plan de travail pendant que je faisais réchauffer la soupe. Il regarda autour de nous, se pinça les lèvres puis brisa le petit silence d'une voix bien plus sérieuse qu'en début de soirée.

-Aomine... comment était-il?

Je levai le nez quelques secondes de la casserole, et examina le visage de mon ami. Comprenant qu'il parlait de tout autre chose que de sa blessure, je pris une difficile inspiration et reposa mon attention sur la soupe.

-Il m'a dit... qu'il acceptait mon choix.

-Kagami?

Je hochai la tête, affirmant les dires.

-Je vois... vaut mieux ça qu'une crise de jalousie mais vous resterez amis?

-Et pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on ne le soit plus ?

-Je sais pas, ça me ferait bizarre moi. Apprendre que mon meilleur ami m'aime et le rejeter... Je veux dire.

-Je n'ai pas rejeté mon meilleur ami, puisque c'est toi. Ensuite Aomine-kun restera toujours aussi important à mes yeux et il le sait. Je pense même que cette expérience ne nous rendra que plus forts à vouloir renouer notre amitié.

-C'est beau ce que tu dis...

-Arrête, Kise-kun, là ça devient gên-

Les sanglots de mon ami me stoppèrent net, me surprenant grandement. Il me serra dans ses bras, les yeux comiquement larmoyant et le nez... dégoulinant légèrement.

-Je suis vraiment ton meilleur ami, mon Kurokochi ?! Huh ?

-B-bah...ça me semblait évident...nan ? Rougis-je de gêne de demander une telle chose, et de savoir que j'avais fait pleurer Kise.

-KUROKOCHI~!

Les pleures de mon ami blond percèrent mes tympans. Heureusement pour eux, le taxi arriva pour ramener Kise-kun chez lui.

-Je t'aime mon ami ! Baragouina ce dernier en montant dans le taxi.

-Oui...! Moi aussi...! Fis-je en essayant de ne pas rire -mais ce fut dure- en faisant un petit signe de main à mon ami qui s'éloignait au loin dans le véhicule.

"Merci d'être là, Kise-kun", pensai-je en souriant affectueusement.

Je rentrai chez moi. Au même moment, j'entendis Taiga descendre les escaliers.

-Manger? Qu'il me sourit de toutes ces dents blanches.

-Oui, manger mon chéri.

Il se mit derrière moi, m'attrapa les hanches et me suivait à la fil indienne.

-J'ai posé mes cours sur ton bureau, je ne savais pas où les mettre. M'avertissait-il en prenant un bol de soupe.

-T'en fais pas, au moins demain matin tu sais où ils seront. Par contre, pas question d'oublier de faire ses devoirs Taiga. L'examen des secondes se passe quelques jours avant Noël, donc dans moins de six jours.

-Oui... Soupira t-il en embrassant ma joue. Il prit place à table et me demanda: Tes grands parents...ils rentrent pour les vacances ?

-Je pense, oui. Je n'ai jamais passé un seul Noël sans eux, même si des fois ils revenaient le jour même de Noël. Ris-je.

-Mais, ils partent si souvent ?

-Assez oui, genre là ça fait trois semaines qu'ils font le tour du japon afin de visiter certaines sources thermales.

-Sérieux ? Mais ça ne te dérange pas d'être seul ?

Je pris une gorgée de ma soupe, un peu étira un petit sourire en fixant mon chien qui dormait à mes pieds.

-Je ne suis pas seul, Niigo est là et puis... étant donné que je suis plongé dans mes révisions, en ce moment je n'ai pas le temps de me sentir seul. Et puis toi aussi, tu es seul chez toi mais tu ne t'en plains jamais.

-Eh bien, mon père rentre presque chaque week-end. Et pendant les vacances je retourne aux USA avec lui pour y retrouver ma mère. Je sais quand et où je reverrai mes proches, mais pour toi c'est assez difficile de poser une date, nan?

-C'est vrai... mais tu vois cette semaine. Je me levai de ma chaise pour me positionner derrière mon cher rouquin et lui enlacer le coup. Il jeta sa tête en arrière en souriant, je repris: Je suis bien heureux que mes grands parents soient en voyage, car je peux passer une petite semaine tranquille rien qu'avec toi. Et je suis certain de ne pas me sentir seul, du tout !

-Tetsuya... Souffla t-il en caressant mes cheveux. On va se coucher ? Me proposa t-il chaudement.

-Oui...mais avant ça.

Je pris mon bol de soupe en main, et me positionnai devant les escaliers.

-Si tu as fini ta soupe, monte te laver tu pues la chips !

Il me fit une moue comiquement énervé et se leva de sa chaise. Après avoir poser son bol dans l'évier il agrippa mes épaules pour embrasser avec force mon front.

-Maintenant toi aussi tu pues la chips ! Il me fit un clin d'oeil et se précipita à l'étage.

L'enfoiré, il avait raison je puais la chips. Repensant à ce qu'il venait de se passer, je ne pus retenir mon rire et je partis laver nos bols sales.

Plus tard, je pris à mon tour ma douche et revenait dans ma chambre en pyjama, une serviette dans les cheveux. Taiga préparait son sac de cours et me dévisagea un peut perplexe en me voyant entrer.

-Quoi ? Fis-je nonchalamment. J'ai mis mon T-shirt à l'envers ? Demandai-je en regarde si effectivement le vêtement était bien mis.

-T'es cheveux sont juste incroyables, que ce soit au réveil ou après la douche.

Je rougis.

-Fout la paix à mes cheveux rebelles de la vie, veux-tu ! Je me dirigeai vers mon lit, pour allumer ma table de chevet.

Mon ami alla éteindre la lumière principale ainsi que celle du couloir et se mit à trottiner pour me sauter dessus et embrasser mon cou.

-Hé... ! Ris-je. Je me sèche.

Taiga s'assit au bord du lit en écartant, juste ce qu'il fallait, ses jambes et m'enlaça la taille. Ses mains étaient toujours aussi brûlantes, et me faisait frémir. J'étais si frileux que je voulais me laisser fondre entre ses mains, qui se caressaient mes bras de haut en bas en malaxant mes muscles. Je laissai tomber ma serviette. Posant mes mains sur ses épaules, je sentis une chaleur s'emparer de mon esprit et de mes joues qui rougirent. M'attirant vers lui, je me mis à genoux sur mon lit, au dessus de ses cuisses. Il était toujours assis sur le lit, et maintenant que nous étions à la même hauteur, il put recommencer son suçon. Il y allait plus doucement que ce matin... je ne sentis pas que ses dents, mais aussi la souplesse de ses lèvres.

"C'est bien plus agréable comme ça..." pensai-je, en glissant une main dans ses cheveux afin d'inciter mon ami à ne pas s'arrêter.

Taiga me dit soudainement:

-Je ne ferai rien qui te déplaise... dis moi stop, quand je touche un endroit que tu ne veux pas que j'aille explorer pour le moment.

J'écarquillai les yeux, en rougit de plus belle en trouvant ses paroles vraiment rassurantes. Rien que pour ça, je me sentais entièrement disponible à lui faire confiance. Il reprit d'une voix basse et rauque:

-Par contre...j'aimerai bien terminer ce qu'on avait commencer à l'hôpital et avec la petit chips.

Mon ami m'allongea doucement dans mon lit, soulevant les couvertures pour les mettre sur nos corps. Et alors que mon esprit commençait à être totalement embrumé par la fatigue et la tendre chaleur de ce doux moment, Taiga se mit au dessus de moi et me fixa d'un regard fiévreux. Ses joues étaient certainement aussi rouges que les miennes, mais il semblait moins perturbé. D'un simple geste il éteignit ma lampe de chevet.

Mais j'avais déjà fermé les yeux, sentant au même moment une chaude pression alourdir mes lèvres. Notre baiser était loin de ressemblait à celui que j'avais eu de la part d'Aomine-kun. Mais cette fine humidité sur ma bouche me rendait tout chose, et poussa ma respiration à s'accélérer tout comme les battements de mon cœur.

Je fus rassuré en sentant, que dans la poitrine de mon compagnon, le même ramdam chamboulait les battements de son cœur plein de vie influant une chaleur intense à travers son corps qui réchauffait le mien.

Juste pour cette chaleur, je priai pour que le soleil ne se lève jamais.

A suivre...


	15. Chapter 15

BONNE ANNEE A TOUS ! :D

Voilà, il est très tard, mais bon c'est encore la fête chez moi xD Les petites bulls de champagne m'ont bien attaqué le cerveau et m'a boosté pour boucler ce chapitre 15 qui met en vedette certains personnages un peu trop en retrait ces derniers temps ! Je vous laisse le découvrir en cette nouvelle année 2015 ! :D

Aujourd'hui, pas de dédicace spéciale, même si je remercie toutes celles qui m'ont envoyé d'adorables commentaires et a qui j'adore toujours prendre le temps de répondre ! Je remercie tous les autres qui me suivent, me commentent, m'ajoutent dans leur favoris et qui prennent le temps de lire tous mes chapitres ! Je suis heureuse de passer en la nouvelle année en votre compagnie ! :) Merci pour votre soutien, et pour ce premier jour de janvier 2015 cette dédicace est UNIVERSELLE ! BONNE ANNEE ET BONNE LECTURE !

* * *

><p>Satsuki:<p>

Ce lundi matin, n'avait pas si bien commencé que ça pour moi...

-Mais où est-elle ?!

Je soulevai mes draps...rien. Je me penchai pour vérifier si elle n'était pas sous le lit...rien. Je vérifiai de nouveau dans mon sac de cours, mais rien non plus. Et il en avait été de même dans la salle de bain et dans le salon. Mais où était mon écharpe blanche ? Voilà la question que je me posai depuis le réveil. Ce n'était pas un gros problème qui risquait de me faire mourir à tout moment, dans la vie il y a toujours pire, mais quand ça arrive ça fait toujours bien... suer ! Je voulais porter cette écharpe aujourd'hui, bon sang... Contrariée, je décidai de ne même pas en porter.

-Tant pis, je la chercherai en rentrant des cours ce midi.

J'enfilai la veste d'hiver de mon uniforme, et dévalai les escaliers pour rejoindre mon père qui n'attendait que moi pour partir en cours. J'embrassai ma mère qui me remit mon panier repas, et remarquant que je ne protégeai pas mon cou elle s'inquiéta.

-Tu n'as pas peur de prendre froid Satsuki ?

-Je ne retrouve pas mon écharpe blanche...

-Hein ? Mais tu en as plein d'autre ma fille, va t'en chercher une. Fit mon père et caressant le haut de ma tête.

-Mais papa, cette écharpe est la seule qui va parfaitement bien avec mon uniforme !

Mon géniteur se mit à rire à gorge déployée, tout en retirant son propre foulard. Il l'enroula autour de mon cou et souriant affectueusement.

-Désolé si mon foulard est beige, mais au moins ça va bien avec tes yeux... Aller, monte dans la voiture tu vas finir par être en retard.

Il était vraiment adorable. Je le remerciai en trottinant pour rejoindre la chaleur de la voiture. Après avoir embrassé ma mère, il prit place dans la voiture, prêt à la démarrer. Un tour de clé, le retrait du frein à main et hop ! Nous quittions la maison. Sur le trajet, nous passions par le centre ville. Je pouvais alors remarquer que la patinoire était toujours là, mais qu'une affiche indiquait qu'elle fermerait dès le 26 décembre. "Plus qu'une semaine pour en profiter..." pensai-je tristement. J'aimai vraiment patiner. Je me souvins alors, que nous y allions souvent mon père et moi quand je n'avais que six ans. Dai-chan nous accompagnait par moment, et qu'il était incroyablement mauvais. Je souris d'amusement.

-Papa...?

-Hmm ? Qu'y a t-il Satsuki ?

Je rougis comme une gamine en tripotant le foulard de mon géniteur. Remarquant ma gêne, il gloussa.

-Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, je ne vais pas me moquer ! Tu as une petit ami c'est ça?

Un énorme nuage de vapeur sortit par mes oreilles. Je mourrai de honte.

-Mais non ! Je voulais juste savoir ... si... si pour noël, avec maman on pourrait pas... enfin, partir faire un tour de patinoire ?

Il me fixa d'un air surpris. Se concentrant ensuite sur la route, il sourit tendrement d'un air triste.

-Ça fait bien longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas demandé de que faire quelques choses avec moi, en dehors de tes devoirs et des courses !

-Mais tu as l'air toujours si occupé, je n'aime pas te déranger quand tu travailles. Rétorquai-je un peu amer.

-Je sais ma puce, mais tu sais le jour que mon unique enfant me dérangera les poules auront des dents ! Je suis vraiment content que tu me demandes de faire de la patinoire, ça me rappellera quand tu en faisais dans tes petits patins jaunes poussins. Sourit-il d'un air gâteux.

Je grimaçai, commençant à regretter ma proposition.

-Il est hors de question que tu me rachètes ce genre de patins, hein ?

-Oui ma fille. Rit-il en tournant au prochain carrefour. Je vis alors tous mes camarades gagner l'entrée de mon lycée.

Mon père se gara. Il m'embrassa le front, et m'informa qu'il ne pourrait pas venir me chercher après mes cours du soirs.

-Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle le voisin pour qu'il vienne te chercher ?

-Non merci papa, tout ira bien ne t'en fais pas.

-Mais j'ai appris que Daiki-kun était à l'hôpital pour un moment, ce soir tu vas être seule dans les rues, je n'aime pas ça.

-Le métro n'est pas loin, je ferai en sorte de ne pas sortir trop tard ce soir je n'aurai qu'à m'inscrire que pour le cours de 18h, comme ça je serai à la maison vers 19h15 papa.

-Très bien ma puce, aller passe une bonne journée.

Il débloqua la verrou de la portière et me fit un petit au revoir de la main à travers la vitre. Quelques seconds après lui avoir répondit avec un grand sourire, il partit travailler. Je serrai de nouveau le foulard de mon père autour de mon cou, et nicha mon nez dedans pour me réchauffer. La température chutait de plus en plus ces jours ci ! Traversant la cours, je m'aperçus qu'un petit regroupement de personnes restait debout devant le panneau, d'informations, extérieur. Un peu comme un mouton curieux, je m'empressai de rejoindre mes camarades pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

-Vous avez vu... il y a des changements pour l'internat des garçons!

-Ouais, y a des élèves qui vont venir en cours d'année, squatter les chambres. Les pauvres... ils vont se faire jeter par les anciens.

-J'avoue, ah mais ! Regarde dans la liste des nouveaux, il va y avoir Aomine Daiki, en première année dans la classe D

-Le mec qui fréquente le club de Basket ? Wah, il fait peur !

-Il parait qu'une fille se serait confessée à lui il y a deux mois, et qu'il l'aurait fait pleurer comme pas possible !

-Mon petit frère qui est dans sa classe, m'a dit qu'il avait tout d'un loubard, qui sait, il est peut-être le fils d'un mafieux !

-Arrête tu me fais peur...! Mais des rumeurs disent qu'il serait déjà en couple ?

-Lui ? En couple ? C'est le genre de mec à se taper une nana tous les quatre matins, et puis la seule fille qui arrive à l'approcher, c'est l'autre là, sa manager !

-Tu veux dire celle avec les seins dégueulasses ? Haha !

-Une vraie vache à lait !

Sans même avoir fait attention à ma présence...le petit groupe de filles qui s'étaient joyeusement amusées à nous critiquer, Dai-chan et moi, rentrèrent ensembles dans le hall du lycée en continuant de raconter des âneries plus grosses quelles toutes réunies. Je m'approchai à mon tour du panneau, et pus constater que Daiki serait dans une chambre avec un second de classe A. Tatsugeru Shinobu.

-Oh non... c'est le genre de mec que Dai-chan ne supporte pas. Toujours à s'occuper de sa petite personne, et frimer comme pas deux !

J'hésitai à prévenir mon ami malade de cette nouvelle peu joyeuse, mais je préférai attendre demain et aller le voir directement. Et puis, lui briser le moral de bon matin alors qu'il en avait déjà pas mal sur les épaules à être blessé et fiévreux, autant lui laisser un peu de répit. J'entrai dans le hall, et me dirigea vers mon casier à chaussures. J'échangeai mes bottines contre les chaussons du lycée. Et tandis que je refermai mon casier, je pouvais entendre de nouveau les autres filles parles sur moi. Elles chuchotaient assez fort pour me laisser entendre, j'en étais certaine...

-Vous avez vu quand elle saute... ça bouge dans tous les sens !

-Ça fait super peur une poitrine comme la sienne.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut faire plus tard, mais elle peut être certaine de faire carrière dans un night club !

Elles partirent en pouffant comme des idiotes. La tête baissée, je verrouillai mon cadenas et essayai de penser à autre chose que leurs railleries. "Depuis le début d'année ça dur... elles n'en ont pas mare?"

Moi je commençai sérieusement à perdre patience.

Arrivée en classe, je pris place sur mon bureau qui se trouvait au premier rang. Une place que je détestai assez, car les mecs qui étaient derrière moi, s'amusaient à dire autant de conneries sur mon physique que les filles de tout à l'heure. Si j'avais été au fond, j'aurai pu les ignorer plus aisément, mais là les profs m'avaient en pleine ligne de mire. Heureusement ils n'étaient pas tous comme ça...

-Elle est arrivée seule ce matin ? Et l'autre bronzé il est où ?

Mais j'étais loin d'avoir des amis, en dehors des membres du club de basket je ne fréquentai presque personne. Et Dai-chan était dans le même cas. Lui, on lui reprochait d'être trop grand et d'avoir la peau un peu trop mate. Sa taille effrayé énormément de second. Certains terminal s'amusaient à le titiller, et essayer de chercher la bagarre avec mon ami. J'intervenais à chaque fois que Dai-chan commençait à perdre patience. Après tout avant qu'il redevienne comme avant, il restait toujours seul de son plein gré, et ne cherchait pas non plus à être aimable avec les autres. Mais depuis peu, quelques élèves avaient remarqué son soudain changement et essayaient de sympathiser un peu avec lui. Daiki ne leur répondait pas agressivement, mais semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à entrer dans le monde de la sociabilité !

"Mais maintenant qu'il va aller à l'internat, j'ai peur que les terminal en profitent pour le taquiner méchamment", m'inquiétai-je en saluant le professeur qui venait d'arriver. Après que le délégué nous ait autorisé à nous rassoir, le cours commença donc avec silence et attention.

Yukio:

L'heure du déjeuné arriva enfin... seigneur ce que je pouvais mourir de faim ! Faire EPS juste avant manger, c'était juste une torture, même pour moi qui avait tout de même d'assez grandes aptitudes physique et une certaine endurance, mon estomac commençait à se dévorer lui même. Dans les douches, mes camarades chahutaient avec les serviettes et certains partirent en serviette voir notre professeur pour se plaindre du conduit d'eau chaude qui ne marchait toujours pas chez les garçons. Je rageai aussi, s'il y avait une chose que je détestai, c'était l'eau froide. En caleçon avec les autres, je sortis des vestiaires pour voir comment s'en sortaient les autres avec le prof.

-Hé monsieur ! On prend une douche ensemble ? Taquina un de mes camarades en serviette, attendant l'eau chaude.

-Chopez la crève sans moi ! Je vais voir ce qu'il se passe... Et retournez dans les vestiaires bande de sauvages !

Notre professeur disparut en sortant du gymnase. Les autres garçons en serviette en profitèrent pour aller taquiner les filles. Je les retins en souriant.

-Roh les mecs, foutez leur la paix, elles vont rager encore !

-Tu dis ça, mais tes en caleçon avec nous toi aussi ! Rit l'un d'entre eux.

-J'attends simplement le prof... fis-je en remuant le bassin comme une vahiné en manque de souplesse, les bras derrières la tête.

-Ça y est tu te jettes à l'eau, comment un de mes amis d'un air comiquement grave. Tu vas lui avouer que tu n'en peux plus toi aussi, et qu'il faut que vous passiez à l'acte ?

Bien que je trouvai son histoire totalement loufoque, je me pris au jeu.

-J'étais jaloux d'apprendre que tu lui avais déclaré ta flamme avant moi ! J'ai peur qu'il te choisisse...

-Enfoiré ! Rit-il en me prenant par les épaules.

Notre professeur revint enfin, et cria en nous voyant toujours à moitié nus dans le gymnase.

-Kasamatsu ! Fûdo ! Et les autres chez les filles vous décampez d'là !

-Oui monsieur ! Firent joyeusement les trois autres qui courraient en tenant leurs serviettes pour qu'elles ne tombent pas de leur taille.

-'Pas vrai... grand temps que vous soyez diplômés !

-Avouez que nous allons vous manquer, monsieur... Déclarai-je en souriant sournoisement.

-Va te doucher, dépêche-toi donc. Rit-il en fermant la porte de notre vestiaire.

Je me déshabillai et partis me doucher avec les autres. Comme toujours, la bonne ambiance était de mon train avec ceux qui jouaient avec les gels douches pour glisser sur le carrelage, et les autres qui claquaient les fesses de ceux en train de s'habiller, avec leur serviette mouillée.

-Et dire qu'au printemps on va tous quitter ce lycée... ça va me manquer sérieux !

J'éteignis mon jet d'eau pour écouter un peu ce qu'il se disait du côté des casiers. Ils parlaient déjà du printemps ?

-J'avoue, dans quelques mois on dit adieu au lycée. Renchérit un des garçons en soupirant.

Je passai une main derrière ma nuque, soupirant d'agacement. Ils avaient raison, bientôt notre classe ne serait plus ici. Le sourire de mon petit ami blond survint dans mon esprit. Je souris moi aussi, mais avec un horrible goût amer dans la bouche. "Il faut que je me trouve un studio", pensai-je en m'habillant.

-Hé ! Yuki ! Interpella un de mes amis. Tu vas où après le lycée?

-J'essaie de passer le concours d'entrée de l'université Hitotsubashi.

-Ah ouais pas mal... en économie ?

-Soit éco' ou socio'... j'hésite encore. Informai-je en boutonnant ma chemise.

-Ah donc tu arrêtes définitivement le basket ?

Je me stoppai. Il ne restait que deux boutons pour fermer ma chemise... mais j'avais l'impression que la difficulté que j'avais à répondre à cette question se répercutait sur ma capacité à m'habiller. Pourtant je pris sur moi, et laissai sortir un petit "ouais..." qui semblait bien peu convainquant, mais paradoxalement fut très douloureux à dire et à entendre soit-même. J'enfilai ma veste, ainsi que mon manteau et ne m'attardai pas plus que ça. Après tout j'avais faim... "enfin mon appétit commence à s'estomper maintenant". Je saluai mon professeur et quittait le gymnase. Le froid mordait mes joues avec force. La chaleur de la douche me manquait cruellement. Je vins nicher le bas de mon visage dans le col de mon manteau, et avançai vers le bahut. En chemin je croisai deux membres de mon équipe.

-Bonjour capitaine !

-Salut les gars, vous allez bien?

-On meurt de faim, mais la sandwicherie est blindée... Geignit l'un des deux.

-Haha, il fallait apporter votre repas le lundi et le jeudi c'est pas la peine de penser à aller manger à la sandwicherie.

-On prend en note, senpai !

-Nous ne sommes que des seconds ignares, depuis avril qu'on est là, est on se fait toujours avoir à l'heure des repas.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, sans que je les écoute réellement...

"Ils vont rester ici encore deux années...Ils vont restés avec le club et avec Ryouta".

Mon cœur se serra. Je remis la bretelle de mon sac, convenablement sur mon épaule et saluai mes cadets.

"Je sais qu'on doit tous passer par là. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de voir le printemps arriver".

Ne regardant pas devant moi, je bousculai quelqu'un.

-P-pardon ! M'excusai-je d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

-Yukio-san ?

Je reconnus cette voix. Levant le nez, mes yeux croisèrent le regard surpris de Ryouta. Il était avec ses camarades devant une salle de classe.

-J'allai t'envoyer un texto, je voulais qu'on aille sur toit ! Me sourit-il.

M'apprêtant à lui répondre, je jetai un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et remarquai que ses camarades nous épiaient. Je n'aimai pas non plus la curiosité. Mon expression se durcit un peu, et je préférai tourner la tête afin de ne pas me montrer trop désagréable devant mon ami qui lui, n'avait rien fait.

-Yukio-san...? Tu as déjà mangé c'est ça?

-A-Ah non ! Je partais aussi sur le toit, je t'attend là-bas...

Sans dire un mot de plus de le contournai et atteignis l'étage des terminales qui permettait l'accès au toit. Celui-ci n'était jamais surveillé, il nous était facile de passer. L'essentiel était qu'aucun prof ne devait nous voir. En gravissant les marches, je croisai certains élèves qui restaient là à manger tous ensembles en discutant joyeusement. Il y en avait même devant la porte. En me voyant, ils me laissèrent passer, tout comme pour mon ami blond qui me rattrapa bien vite.

-Hé, tu aurais pu m'attendre, se plaignait-il en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Je souris, et lui dis que je ne voulais pas le déranger dans sa conversation.

-Arrête, tu sais bien que tu passeras toujours avant eux.

Il embrassa ma joue tout en époussetant la neige sur le banc. Nous prîmes place, les cuisses de l'un l'autre collées, afin d'être le plus proches possible.

-Tu n'as pas froid, demandai-je en passant mon bras derrière sa taille.

Frottant son nez contre ma joue, il me sourit tendrement et m'assura que tout allait bien. J'en étais heureux. Nous commençâmes à manger, en piquant dans le panier de l'autre.

-J'ai vu... d'autres senpais, ceux de ta classe sortir du gymnase tout à l'heure. Le prof a l'air de bien vous aimer, je l'ai vu plaisanter avec eux avant de partir manger.

-Ouais ! Pouffai-je en mordant dans son omelette. Soyez cool avec lui l'année prochaine, vous risquez de l'avoir.

-Mais nous sommes de très gentils élèves ! Rit-il en m'embrassant pour récupérer son bout d'œuf cuit.

-J'en doute pas... Je posai mon plat sur le côté et vins m'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de mon ami.

Il sourit, en enroulant ma taille pour m'éviter de glisser. J'aimai ses caresses dans le bas de mon dos. C'était doux...Je soupirai comme une bien heureux en posant ma tête sur son épaule. Mon petit ami commença un mouvement de balancier, de droite à gauche, d'un rythme tellement lent mais régulier qu'il nous berça tous les deux.

"Au printemps..."

Non. Non, je ne voulais pas repenser à ça. Pas quand j'étais avec Ryouta. Je ne voulais pas que mon expression attristée l'inquiète, et pour ce faire, je tirai sur son écharpe afin de cacher mon visage dans le creux de son cou. Il sursauta en riant doucement.

-Tu me chatouilles ! Mon ami tourna légèrement son visage vers moi, collant sa joue contre le mienne.

Il faisait vraiment froid, sa joue était vraiment rouge et fraîche. Je vins glisser ma main sur son autre jour afin de le réchauffer un maximum. J'espérai juste que ma ma main gelée n'aggrave pas les choses.

-J'aime quand tu es câlin comme ça... Me susurrait Ryouta en savourant les caresses sur son visage.

-Ce soir j'ai un à 17h... à quel heure est le tien?

-17h aussi, tu veux qu'on rentre ensemble Yukio-san?

Je grognai gentiment en embrassant son cou en guise de réponse.

"Je veux être près de lui"

Mon cœur se serra de nouveau. Soudain, tout ce bouscula dans mon esprit. Notre défaite à la winter cup... la date des examens de Décembre, Noël... Puis Avril et la venue du printemps annonçant l'arrivée d'un cycle nouveau. D'une renaissance et d'une nouveau départ dans la vie de tout le monde. Je savais que tout le monde devait passer par là. Mais c'était bien loin de me plaire. Seulement, que pouvais-je faire d'autre à part faire en sorte d'être pris dans l'université que je visai ? Il fallait que je positive une maximum pour ne pas inquiéter Ryouta, lui-même étant naturellement sensible, se préoccupait énormément de tous ces changements qui survenaient peu à peu dans nos vies.  
>Je m'accrochai à lui plus fort encore. De son côté, il glissa ses mains son mon manteau pour les laisser se balader sous mon uniforme. J'hoquetai à ce contact glacial venant de ses mains. Ma poitrine me fit mal, en sentant mes tétons se durcir. Mon ami retira une main dessous mes vêtements pour justement les défaire.<p>

-N-non... soufflai-je en rougissant. Pas ici, il y a des élèves juste derrière la porte !

-Juste quelques suçons. Yukio-san...

En un geste, le haut de mon torse fut à l'air libre. Je frissonnai...Ryouta commençait à jouer avec sa langue sur quelques parcelles de mon corps. Il faisait froid, la honte brûlait mon âme ainsi que la gêne. Mais j'adorai ça... Tellement que je ne pouvais pas le repousser maintenant. Je pris son visage entre mes deux mains, afin de l'inciter à poursuivre. Mon manteau tomba au sol. J'hoquetai plus fort après qu'il est dégagé mon épaule gauche dessous mon uniforme, pour venir la dévorer dans de multiple baisers chauds et langoureux. Il pressa sur mon pectoral gauche en me griffant légèrement le téton. Ma tête se jeta en arrière. Je laissai échapper un cri qui excita d'avantage mon ami. Ses yeux dorés et brillants de désirs cherchèrent les miens crevant de peur et d'envie.

"Je n'en peux plus..."

Nous faisant chuter tous les deux sur le marbres glacés du toit, je l'autorisai à faire de moi ce qu'il voulait. Il trembla. Ses yeux hésitèrent un instant, avant de lâcher prise à son tour et venir m'embrasser langoureusement. Je passai mes deux mains derrière sa nuque pour accentuer le baiser, Ryouta en profita pour déboutonner mon haut ainsi que mon pantalon. Mais dès qu'il effleura la peau de mon bas ventre avec ses mains gelées, un autre cri se fit entendre de ma part. De nouveaux frissons parcoururent mon corps s'acharnant sur ma poitrine.

-J'aime ta voix...Yukio-san. Me murmura t-il d'une voix rauque qui ne me fit rougir que plus fort. Il s'approcha lentement de mon oreille, semblant chercher ses mots. Puis il me demanda soudainement: Tu veux entendre la mienne?

J'écarquillai les yeux. Bien évidemment je compris bien vite ce qu'il voulait. Je me remis alors en question, ma peur commençant à prendre le dessus sur mon envie de poursuivre l'acte. Ryouta n'osait même plus croiser mon regard, mais je remarquai que ses oreilles étaient bien loin d'être rougies uniquement par le froid. Petit pervers va... Mais il prit sur lui. Tout aussi hésitant que moi, il semblait redouter ma réaction. Mon ami posa délicatement sa main sur ma joue, plongeant son regard empli d'amour et de tendresse dans le mien. Je fondai totalement pour lui. Il me fit rougir, je le désirai tant...

"Je l'aime..."

-Je vais le faire... Soufflai-je en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ryouta m'embrassa du bout des lèvres, tout en continuant à caresser ma jour, pour me rassurer. Puis il se redressa et vint s'asseoir sur le banc à nouveau. Pour ma part je restai accroupi, et pris appui sur ses cuisses avec mes mains. J'approchai mon visage de sa chemise que je déboutonnai de haut en bas. Mon nez frôla son ventre...Il grogna.

Je ne le fis pas attendre plus longtemps. Mes lèvres caressèrent la bosse sous le tissus arrachant un râle à mon ami qui me fixait avec ses yeux d'une intense couleur dorée, fiévreuse et enivrante. Mes doigts abaissèrent lentement le caleçon, laissant apparaître une partie de chaire chaude et impatiente.

Il ne restait plus qu'à prier pour que personnes ne viennent nous déranger !

Shintarou:

Moi...Midorima Shintarou, venait de perdre toute dignité. Nous étions en hiver et pourtant je transpirai comme un porcelet premier âge dans une cage en face d'une boutique fermière en plein soleil. Tout ça à cause de quoi...? De la célébration de Noël qu'organisait mon lycée et qui m'obligeait par la même occasion à me déguiser en PANDA ! Oui, moi, en vulgaire PANDA ! Afin de récolter des fonds pour les achats prévus pour les préparatifs. Alors voilà, je dévalai les rues en compagnie de Takao qui donnait des prospectus aux passants pour attirer un max de monde à la célébration. Ce que je trouvais injuste...oui, je râlai encore mais j'avais le droit,oui ! Car moi, Midorima Shintarou devait me taper le costume le plus ridicule du monde, tandis que ce ... ce stupide ami du nom de Takao ne portait qu'un simple kimono de samouraï ! Un costume tipiquement japonais, rien de plus ordinaire, et moi...un PAND nom de dieu !

-UN PANDA !

-Arrête de rager, Shin-chan !Regarde le bon côté des choses, pour une fois tu fais rire les enfants au lieu de les faire pleurer...

-Merci pour ta remarque pertinente Takao, j'en avais besoin. Ironisai-je en remerciant une petite dame pour son don.

-Regard, on s'fait un max de blé !

-Pour l'école ! Et en PANDA !

-Mais c'est pas vrai... marmonnait Takao avant de me taper dans le dos. Ressaisi-toi mon vieux, tu vas te faire des ch'veux blancs ! Ah non...excuse, des poils blancs ! AHAHA ! Des poils blancs ? T'as compris, panda...poils blancs, tout ça...enfin...Ahaha...ah.

Mon regard en disait long sur les menaces qui j'étais en train de lui faire.

-Je vais là-bas... déclara t-il en pointant le parc de la ville du doigt.

-Oui. Répondis-je doucement en laissant une petite fille sonner la cloche pour avertir qu'un autre don avait été fait.

Après de longues minutes à rester debout sans rien faire à part des câlins et des bisous à des mômes et des petits vieux tout collant, je décidai de faire une pause sur un banc du parc. Je retirai la tête de mon costume en soupirant.

-Ahh... nom de dieu, qu'il fait chaud sous ce costume. Une horreur, le basket à côté c'est vraiment du gâteau.

Mon téléphone vibra, je pris mon sac pour le sortir lorsque ma main frôla la douceur d'un doux textile. Je me fis pensif..."Son écharpe, il faut que je lui rende..." me déclarai-je en sortant mon téléphone pour décrocher. C'était ma mère.

-Allô ? Euh...non pas maintenant, tu sais bien que j'ai la collecte de don à faire aujourd'hui. D'accord, mais pas avant 19h, les gars veulent qu'on aille faire un tour au centre ville pour récupérer des trucs pour la célébration. Ah ! Et demain, tu t'inquiètes pas je suis chez Takao. D'accord je te fais ça... aller à ce soir.

Je raccrochai en soupirant d'un petit sourire amer. Je devais encore me taper les courses pour le dîner, sérieux c'est toujours le même. Enfin bref, je rangeai le petit appareil bruyant dans mon sac, et sortis à la place une écharpe d'un blanc immaculé. Comment avait-elle pu l'oublier, je me souvenais l'avoir entendu dire une jour qu'elle y tenait énormément à cette écharpe. Ce que me Momoï pouvait-être tête en l'air quand elle s'y mettait. Toujours à se moquer des autres et les enquiquiner, mais elle a de la chance que je sois un garçon gentil, sinon je m'y donnerai à cœur joie !

"Et puis j'ai réussi à avoir ma petite vengeance l'autre jour..."

-Achevée par un lait fraise, trop mignon. Souris-je en remettant l'écharpe dans mon sac.

Soudain, je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule de panda poilu. Je détournai la tête avec un air de psychopathe sur Takao qui me tendit une canette de jus. Je souris simplement, en le remerciant pour l'attention.

-Alors ? Monsieur panda se la coule douce ?

-Le panda crève de chaud, transpire et pu ! Alors oui, je fais une pause si c'est ça que tu voulais savoir.

-C'est que t'as un look d'enfer avec tes cheveux tout collant de sueur...

Je me mis à rire ironiquement.

-Il est pas prêt de se trouver une femelle panda et de sauver ses copains en extinction ! Me moquai-je à mon tour, tellement désespéré par la situation.

Je pris une gorgée du jus. Nonchalamment et sans vraiment faire attention, je zieutai le paysage autour de nous tout en savourant ma canette bien fraîche. Soudain, une personne que je ne voulais pas spécialement voir...maintenant et dans cette tenue, se pointa dans mon champ de vision. Je manquai de m'étrangler avec mon jus et jeta la canette rapidement à la poubelle en agitant les bras dans tous les sens d'un air paniqué.

-B-Bah Shin-chan il t'arrive quoi ? Balbutia mon ami, certainement surpris par mon attitude.

-Chhut ! Tais toi, il ne faut pas qu'elle me voit dans cette tenue ! Chuchotai-je en toussant, tellement le jus passait mal.

-M-Mais dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

-Chut j'te...!

Une voix mielleuse et guillerette m'interrompit.

-Ah! Midorin !

C'était la fin...Oui, moi Shintarou Midorima, sur le point de fêter ses 16 ans... avait perdu toute dignité.

A suivre...

[Je m'excuse pour les nombreux bugs qui sont survenus lors de la publication de ce 15e chapitre ]


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour ou bonsoir à tout le monde ! :D

Voilà, j'espère sincèrement que vous allez tous bien, malgré la semaine très difficile qui perturba tout le peuple français, et bien d'autres encore, après l'affaire Charlie Hebdo, j'espère que de votre côté tout va pour le mieux, il faut se montrer fort face à un tel évènement. Et malgré ça, il faut se dire que la vie continue et que c'est avec force et sourire qu'il faut gravir les marches de la difficulté.

Sur ce, je mets à part ce message pour poursuivre avec l'intro de cette lecture !

Mes tendres lecteurs je suis vraiment heureuse de vous retrouver après une bonne semaine et demie après la rentrée des cours, et je reviens toute pimpante avec le 16e chapitre qui risque d'être plus longs que tous les autres, car j'ai pris vraiment mon temps pour le rédiger, car honnêtement j'attendais que tous mes petites habituées aient envoyé leur commentaire :D Et je vous attendrez à jamais mes chéries ! Je m'excuse en revanche pour le retard que j'ai mis pour certaines, à vous répondre, à chaque fois je repoussai le moment et je faisais autre choses...oui...frappez moi ! (va se cacher)

Comme promis, ce chapitre est principalement dédicacé à mes petites amourettes ! Qui sont

**Laura-067, **qui fut très perturbée de savoir que c'était Midorima le conservateur de l'écharpe de notre petit Momoi ! J'espère que ce chapitre 16  
>éclairera ta lanterne et surtout que les évènements qui s'y dérouleront te plairont ! Continu de me faire halluciner avec toutes tes questions,<br>je prends toujours un grands plaisir à te répondre, ça m'amuse beaucoup et tu me montres ton intérêt à travers elles, j'espère te voir dans ce  
>chapitre !:D<strong><br>**  
><strong>PetiteOtaku21<strong>,qui je suis heureuse de pas avoir touché son petit coeur ! Je commençai à ressentir du remords à te faire pleurer à chaque fois,  
>mais bon, ma petite guimauve d'amour il risque d'y avoir de prochains évènements qui n'arrangeront pas tes larmes. A ce moment là, je mettrai un<br>panneau (attention, port de mouchoir obligatoire) comme ça tu pourras te préparer :D

**pandorashugar**, à qui je remercie de tout coeur de m'avoir envoyé son commentaire, malheureusement je n'ai pas pu y répondre comme les autres  
>alors je le fais là ! Je suis vraiment contente que le chap' 15 t'ai plu, tu avais hate de lire la suite et bien c'est avec le sourire que je te<br>le présente ! Bonne lecture à toi ! :D

**Chokella**, ma p'tite étoile toute brillante que j'adore fort ! Si tu as aimé la petite scène de baisé de la fin du chapitre 14, j'espère sincèrement  
>que les évènements de chapitre 16 te toucheront autant ! J'attends tes commentaires avec impatience :)<p>

Et enfin... cerise sur le gâteau, la crème de la crème, le meilleur pour la fin ... ! *roulement de tambours* Ma chère et tendre  
><strong>chizumi-san<strong> que je meurs d'envie de croquer les joues, et de faire tout plein de bisous sur ses joues pour la remercier de ses compliments qui  
>me transforment en petite fille toute contente et taquine à chaque fois ! T'es mon petit pot de miel ! Ma chouquette ! Le petit nuage de lait qu'on<br>rajoute dans le lait pour le rendre meilleur ! J'attendrai toujours tes commentaires !

Bien sûr, j'attendrai tous VOS commentaires, c'est grâce à vous si je continue cette fiction, vous me donnez du courage et je en remercierai jamais  
>assez ! J'écris cette fiction, mais vous la faites vivre !<p>

Je vous souhaite maintenant à tous, une très bonne lecture :D

* * *

><p>Daiki:<p>

Ça ne faisait qu'un jour et une nuit que j'étais à l'hôpital, et ça me saoulait déjà. Incroyable, hein? Et pourtant si vrai, les heures me semblaient si longues depuis mon réveil. Ma fièvre avait pourtant baissée, c'était un point positif. Le souci étant que maintenant je n'avais plus du tout envie de dormir, et c'était très difficile de me concentrer sur la télévision quand mes seules pensées se tournaient vers Tetsu... Ça devait faire la cinquantième fois que j'effleurai mes lèvres du bout des doigts. Même mon corps ne semblait pas être en mesure d'oublier le contact de cet instant si doux.

"Oh Tetsu..."

Je me giflai intérieurement. Je me devais d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé, car j'avais accepté sa décision. Tetsu l'aimait plus lui que moi, il fallait que je me fasse un raison et maintenant ! J'étais aussi quasiment certain qu'il risquait de venir accompagné de Kagami. Il fallait absolument que je ne laisse rien paraître sur mon visage, car je pensai au bonheur de mon ami. Si je le mettais dans l'embarras à cause du baiser, alors le rouquin s'en apercevrait et ça finirait mal. Je me fichai de mon cas, j'assumai totalement mon geste, après tout Tetsuya n'avait rien fait lui. Mais je refusai de le voir souffrir pour mon manque de tact.

Je soupirai...

Me grattant sous le bandage de ma brûlure, je grimaçai à cause de la fine douleur qui se manifestait.

-Rah, c'est la galère cette brûlure ! Même quand je me gratte ça me tire... la poisse.

Soudain, une infirmière frappa deux fois à la porte avant d'entrer directement dans la chambre. Elle s'approcha avec une boîte de calmant. Son sourire niais et sa démarche aguicheuse m'énerva un peu. "Toujours la même depuis hier soir..." pensai-je d'un air las.

-Alors, pas trop fatigué ? Me demanda t-elle en prenant place au bord du lit. Elle préparait un verre d'eau avec le bon dosage de cachets.

-Ça peut aller, fis-je simplement faisant mine de m'intéresser à l'émission qui passait à la télé.

Je commençai à me redresser pour recevoir mes soins. L'infirmière m'arrêta en posant sa main sur le haut de mon torse. Je relevai son geste du coin de l'œil, sentant l'irritation taquiner mes nerfs.

-Ne forcez pas sur vos muscles, je vais vous aider à vous redressez.

J'arquai un sourcil mais la laissai faire. Elle se pencha au dessus de mon visage, approchant bien son décolleté sous mon nez. Elle appuya sur le bouton au dessus du lit, et ce dernier se dressait tout seul. Par contre elle, ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Je me fis un peu sec...

-Décalez-vous.

-H-hein ? Fit-elle semblant ne pas comprendre.

Je levai mon doigt vers la télé.

-J'vois pas.

-Ah euh...pardon monsieur.

Confuse, elle se rassit sur le bord du lit en s'occupant des comprimés. Vu ses traits légèrement fermés, elle devait être vexée. Tant pis pour elle, fallait pas me chercher. "Ces gonzesses, toutes les mêmes quand elles veulent draguer des inconnus..." Par contre elle semblait têtue, car elle ne lâcha pas prise et sortit un nouveau bandage.

-Je vais changer vos pansements, il ne faudrait pas que ça s'infecte à cause du frottement contre vos vêtements, aussi je vous conseil de rester torse nu le temps que la plaie se régénère un peu.

-Très bien, mais laissez moi faire je peux retirer mon haut seul. Je suis malade pas mourant!

Me pliant un peu, je croisai les bras pour attraper les extrémités de mon vêtement et le retirer d'un geste lent pour ne pas me faire mal. Mais ce qui me gonflait sérieusement c'était qu'elle bavait devant moi. Pas discrètement en plus, sans être vulgaire je n'imaginai même pas le fond de sa culotte ! La cochonne, si elle pensait que je ne voyais pas son petit manège elle pouvait se mettre le doigt dans l'œil. D'accord, c'était malhonnête de ma part de dire que son attitude me dégoutait, car j'étais le genre de mec à avoir des revus pas très catholiques dans sa chambre. Mais merde j'aime les gros seins moi ! C'est pas ses deux pauvres clémentines à elle qui vont me faire bander quoi que ce soit ! Si encore elle était bien gaulée, peut-être aurais-je réussi à ...

"Ne plus penser à Tetsu..."

J'effleurai de nouveau mes lèvres. Mon corps fut transporter d'une tendre chaleur. "Et merde... je divague là". C'est pas comme ça que je vais l'oublier. Et encore moins en me laissant draguer par une chienne en chaleur qui commençait à tripoter tout sauf mes pansements. Elle caressa mes abdominaux de sa main droite en glissant jusqu'à mon bas ventre.

-Vous devez être un sacré sportif vous. Vous êtes lycéen c'est ça ? En dernière année je suppose...

Je repoussai sa main en la menaçant du regard, cette fois-ci elle me mit hors de moi à me toucher comme ça.

-Vous voulez que je porte plainte pour harcèlement, si ce soir vous revenez changer mes bandages je vous balance dehors avec mon pied aux fesses, à défaut de ne pas vous enfoncer autre chose... Grognai-je en la prenant par le poignet afin de la faire sortir de ma chambre.

Elle s'offusqua:

-Oh ... m-mais ! J-je dois bien changer vos pansements, regardez tout est défait maintenant.

-Je vais le faire moi-même... Terminai-je en claquant la porte.

Je soupirai en me pinçant l'arrête du nez. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte que mon seul remède était bel et bien mon cher ami, dont la présence me manquait horriblement. Et alors que je ruminai dans ma barde en rejoignant mon lit, quelqu'un frappa de nouveau à la porte.

-Mais c'est qu'elle insiste la salo... ! Ouvrant rageusement la porte, je ravalai vite mes mots en rougissant honteusement face à deux paires d'yeux qui me fixaient avec incompréhension.

-T-T-T-T-T...! Et K-K-K-K-K...! Gros bug.

-Eh bah mon vieux, voilà que tu béguais maintenant ? Rit mon ami en entrant dans la pièce suivi de près par un Kagami qui me fixait comme si j'avais une maladie rare.

Il referma la porte derrière lui. Et tandis que Tetsu s'installait sur le canapé, le rouquin ne détourna pas son regard qui m'intriguait et dit :

-Salut...

-Ah...S-salut à toi aussi. Marmonnai-je en ravalant un peu ma fierté. Mais vu sa tronche, il en fut de même pour lui.

-Bon Aomine-kun, regarde ce qu'on t'a apporté ! S'enjoua mon ami en me tendant un sac en papier.

Curieux, et puis assez touché par l'intention, je les remerciai en m'approchant de mon lit. Mais en voulant prendre le sac, la douleur de ma brûlure me rappela à l'ordre. Et oubliant que mon bandage était à moitié défait, tous les pansements tombèrent au sol laissant à l'air libre la marque violette qui suppurait légèrement. Ne voulant pas laisser Tetsu voir ça, je chopai vite le drap pour cacher la plaie. Fuyant du regard.

-Hé, tu veux qu'on appel un médecin ? Paniqua le rouquin en se levant. Je l'arrêtai.

-Laisse, j'veux plus les voir ceux là.

J'entendis un petit rire cristallin raisonner entre les murs de la pièce. Rougissant comme un vrai môme, je posai mes yeux intrigués sur mon ami aux yeux bleus. Il me dit avec le sourire:

-Je vais te le refaire moi, assieds-toi.

Je balbutiai des mots incompréhensibles, un peu réticent vis à vis de Kagami. Mais ce dernier était assis sur le canapé en tournant la tête vers le télévision. Soit il s'en fichait soit..."ça le ronge de l'intérieur oui..." Mais mon ancienne ombre insista en me forçant à prendre place sur le lit. Un peu confus, je le laissai faire en l'observant avec plus de tendresse que je ne l'aurai voulu. Tetsu remarqua la trousse de soin abandonnée par l'infirmière. Il en sortit du désinfectant et des pansements.

-Au fait, je vous ai pas demandé comment votre séjour s'était passé... Comment avez-vous trouvé Kyoto?

Soudain le roux parti dans son délire.

-Raaah ! Si l'autre aurait pas fait autant de simagrées nous aurions pu en profiter bien plus !

-H-Hé ! T'énerve pas j'y suis pour rien. Baragouinai-je en ne comprenant pas sa réaction. Tetsu m'éclaircit un peu:

-Tu sais, je t'avais dit qu'une amie avait été malade, du coup nous sommes rentrés plus vite. Alors monsieur râle depuis notre retour.

-Et j'ai le droit ! Hmpf !

-Mais quand même, vous avez pu visiter des trucs non ?

Et à ces mots, Tetsuya étira un superbe sourire...

-Oh oui, je me suis fait des souvenirs que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier, là-bas. Vraiment, j'espère avoir l'occasion de repartir là-bas en cette saison c'est vraiment magique.

Après tant de chaleur nous emportant aussi bien moi comme Kagami, nous posâmes nos regards remplis d'affection sur notre ami. Et de mon côté. Je venais de réaliser quelque chose qui me fit regretter mes paroles d'hier soir.

"Je suis loin de vouloir te laisser à quelqu'un d'autre... hein, Tetsu"

Soudain, une sonnerie de portable me sortit de ma torpeur. Tetsu et moi-même nous tournions vers le rouquin qui s'excusa platement envers nous deux avant de nous informer qu'il devait sortir quelques minutes pour prendre l'appel. Personnellement cela m'arrangeait... mais je n'en fis rien et laissa mon ami répondre. Bien évidemment il le laissa prendre son appel, et nous nous retrouvâmes seuls dans la pièce. Et bien que mon ancienne ombre semblait prendre plaisir à refaire patiemment mes bandages, de mon côté une horrible gêne nouait mon estomacs. Les images de la veille refaisant surface dans mon esprit. J'avais du mal à garder mon calme. A tel point qu'aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge, pour remercier mon ami, dès qu'il eut fini de prendre soin de moi. Et pourtant j'étais satisfait d'être seul avec lui, à travers mes nerfs je frétillai comme un gamin tellement j'étais heureux. Mais je m'efforçai pour que cela reste invisible. Voyant les comprimés et mon verre d'eau sur la table de chevet, je tournai presque le dos à Tetsu puis je pris les médicaments.

Mais à force de rester silencieux, mon ami remarqua bien évidement mon malaise. Il vint s'asseoir en tailleur derrière moi et enroula ma taille de ses bras en posant sa joue, fraîche et lisse, sur mon dos qui fut parcouru d'un petit frisson assez agréable. Je soupirai en me traitant intérieurement d'idiot. Je n'avais pas besoin d'en faire des tonnes quand j'étais seul avec lui. Je devais juste rester un tant soit peu raisonnable. Surtout que Tetsuya était loin de me laisser derrière. Au contraire, il continuait à être lui-même.

"Ça me rassurait... dans un un sens"

-Tu joues le constipé?

Je rougis et fis la moue.

-'Te moque pas...T'es pas celui qui a pris un râteau.

-Pardon ...! Rit-il d'un ton gêné.

Je baissai la tête en fixant ses mains autour de ma taille. Je mis de côté tous les sentiments trop aimants et passionnés qui auraient pu me faire chavirer dangereusement à faire une connerie...en revanche ce petit sentiment de joie, qui teintait faiblement mes pommettes, me semblai alors si précieux que j'ouvris un écrin et l'enferma secrètement dans mon cœur. Si je conservai tous ces petits moments affectifs pour continuer à faire battre mon cœur, alors je pourrai peut-être hausser la tête et plonger mon regard dans celui de mon cher Tetsu et lui dire fièrement que j'étais son ami.

-Je suis content que ton séjour ce soit bien passer.

-On pourrait peut-être y aller tous ensembles, avec Momoï-san et Kise-kun un de ces jours ?

-Héhé, tu vas les entendre se chamailler toute la journée ces deux là s'ils restent trop en contact !

-On les perdra dans une forêt... Se moqua t-il.

Tandis que nous nous écartâmes de l'un l'autre en riant, il prit le petit sac près du lit et le monta sur ses genoux toujours en tailleur sur le lit. Je me mis dans la même position en face de lui et pencha la tête pour zieuter le contenu du sac. Nos fronts se cognèrent gentiment contre celui de l'autre, et nous relevâmes nos yeux pour croiser celui de son vis à vis. Nous écartant légèrement, nous ne pûmes cacher notre amusement avant de nous intéresser de nouveau sur le contenu du sac. Il me sortit en souriant plusieurs petites douceurs pour lesquelles j'avais un sacré point faible et m'empressai d'ouvrir une des boîtes pour grignoter. Je grognai d'aise comme un bien heureux en savourant ces petits délices, et embrassa la joue de mon ami avec mes lèvres pleines de pâte sucrée. Il râla.

-Tu colles !

-Moi aussi je t'aime... Fis-je la bouche pleine.

Mon ami roula des yeux. Vu la situation, c'était peut-être pas la meilleure à dire en effet, mais zut hein... j'étais content là ! Il rit d'amusement en sortant un petit mouchoir de sa poche pour essuyer sa joue. Enfin d'humeur joueur, je posai la boîte de sucreries pour lui voler son mouchoir.

-Hé !

-Attend j'ai mieux pour enlever ça, moi !

Je lui pris son visage en coupe d'un sourire gourmand et taquin, et vins lécher, non sans baver un peu, sa joue que je m'amusai à mordre comme l'enquiquiner. Le chatouillant au passage au niveau du cou, Tetsu se mit à rire comme une gamin en se tortillant pour se dégager de mon emprise. Après avoir fini de le torturer, je plongeai un regard charmeur dans le sien qui devint un peu confus. "Certainement parce que j'ai soudainement arrêté de jouer..." pensai-je afin de ne pas me donner trop de faux espoirs.

-Bah voilà, je suis tout collant à cause de toi ! Fis-je en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

Il balbutia quelques mots, outré, avant de me lancer un oreiller que j'esquivai gracieusement en me cachant dans la petite pièce. Soudain, je me souvins alors que le rouquin était parti depuis un long moment.

-Il s'est endormi au téléphone ?

-Hm ? Intrigué par mes dires, mon ancienne ombre me rejoignit devant le lavabo pour se débarbouiller lui aussi.

-Pas que l'absence de ton prince me dérange, mais quand même ce doit être sacrément important...

-Ce doit être son père, comme il est souvent en déplacement il appel son fils le plus souvent possible pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

Adressant un regard intrigué à mon ami, il poursuivit dans un sourire.

-Il vit seul lui aussi, enfin, avec son père mais il est souvent absent. Il rentre chez lui, aux États-Unis pendant les vacances pour voir sa mère...

-Donc la semaine il est seul chez lui ?

-Quasiment. Parfois, quand son père prend ses congés il est avec Taiga.

Je coupai l'eau du robinet et m'essuyai les mains dans une serviette. En lavant mon visage, quelques gouttes d'eau étaient tombées sur mon torse. Mon ami s'approcha de moi en souriant et les essuya, moi, le laissant faire.

-Je comprend mieux son côté sauvage et peu social. Me moquai-je.

Je reçu une petite tape et un sourire narquois.

-Tu peux parler, t'étais pas mieux il n'y a pas si longtemps !

-Peut-être mais j'ai changé en peu de temps ! Fis-je en retournant sur mon lit.

Refermant la porte derrière lui, Tetsu me rejoignit.

-C'est vrai... Je suis content de te revoir sourire.

Et je ne me gênai pas pour lui en adresser un beau. Cependant, redressant son menton avec mon index, je lui dis avec sérieux que mes sourires n'étaient maintenant visibles que par lui et personne d'autre. Je le vis rougir un peu. Puis, détournant la tête pour me cacher sa gêne il me demanda tout bas:

-E-et toi, maintenant ? Que vas-tu faire avec tes parents ?

Je dégluti difficilement, mais restai silencieux. Peut-être s'était-il senti coupable de quelque chose, mais il sembla soudainement chercher ses mots après avoir détourné hâtivement son regard sur moi. Ses pupilles tremblaient légèrement, je le rassurai d'un geste tendre sur sa joue.

-Je n'ai pas vraiment mon mot à dire dans cette histoire. Mon père va venir me chercher après-demain et je vais aller vivre dans son nouvel appartement. Pour ce qui est de l'internat, je m'en moque un peu j'espère juste qu'on me cherchera pas de noises... Terminai-je, abaissement rapidement mon débit.

Je fixai ma peau. Cette peau trop sombre aux goûts des autres. Dans un sens je m'en fichai royalement, mais vu les tensions autour de moi ces derniers temps je sentais que ma patience risquait d'atteindre rapidement ses limites... Ce fut au tour de mon ami de me détendre un peu. Il pinça mes joues pour les tirer de chaque côté. Je pouvais lire dans son regard qu'il ne cherchait qu'à me faire penser à autre chose, mais ses rires moqueurs me tapèrent sur le système. Noyant mon ancienne ombre sous une séance de chatouilles, je laissai quelques secondes de répit à mon ami afin qu'il puisse prier pour sa survie !

Satsuki:

Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Un adorable panda aux cheveux verts se dressait devant moi en rougissant rageusement comme un môme! Notre cher Midorin...en panda... mon dieu, je ne perdis pas de temps, et sortis mon téléphone portable afin de prendre un million de clichés. Bien sûr, cela ne se fit pas sans grondement de la part de mon ami:

-Momoï ! P-Pose ce téléphone maintenant !

J'hurlai de rire en le voyant s'égosiller au beau milieu de parc avec ses mains pelucheuses et son corps tout poilu.

"C'est tout lui ça, grognon mais gros nounours au fond de lui !" pensai-je en trouvant que ce costume lui allait à ravir.

Calmant mes rires, je m'approchai de lui pour lui dire bonjour. Vu de près c'était encore plus impressionnant de le voir dans ce costume. Lui qui était grand naturellement, il effrayait aussi pas mal les gens avec son regard impénétrable et son sourire ironique...pour le coup ce costume le rendait plus...gentil ?

-Mais que fais-tu dans cette tenue dans un lieu public ? On va finir par penser que tu es un pédophile ! Me moquai-je en prenant place sur le banc derrière lui.

Takao prit place à côté de moi en riant:

-D'accord, je comprends mieux son moment de panique ! Tu ne voulais pas qu'un proche te vois dans cette tenue ! Hahaha!

Midorima grogna en s'asseyant à l'autre bout du banc. J'avais même l'impression qu'il avait une fesse dans le vide tellement il se trouvait loin de nous. Je repris:

-Mais dites moi ce qu'il se passe, sérieux vous êtes dans un état !

-On ressemble à des fous, hein ? Me sourit Takao. On fait une collecte de fond pour la célébration de noël du lycée. Et notre classe a décidé de se déguiser, sauf qu'il était impératif de tirer au sort pour éviter les petites disputes, tout ça... Et je te laisse deviner sur qui est tomber le panda~ Finit Takao en chantonnant.

Nos regards se posèrent malicieusement sur notre ami qui, les jambes et bras croisés, bougeait furieusement son pied dans le vide.

-Bon, on n'va pas passer la journée à parler de mon déguisement, si ?!

-Mais non, mais non ! Pardon Midorin ! Souris-je sincèrement.

Mon ami me regarda furtivement, avant de me snober. "Quel goujat!" pensai-je en boudant un peu. Mais alors que je m'apprêtai à partir, mon ami me tendit une boîte et une clochette sous le nez.

-Un peu d'monnaie s'te plait. Me fit-il sans émotions dans le regard. Mais pour qui se prenait-il celui-là ?!

-Je fais sonner la petite clochette je suppose ? Demandai-je en lui donnant un billet.

Il me sourit d'un air amusé et ouvrit ses bras tout pelucheux en s'avançant vers moi. Perplexe, je jetai un coup vers Takao qui me dit que je ne risquerai rien, mais qu'il fallait que je me laisse faire. Venant de ces deux là, je pensai avoir alors toutes les raisons du monde pour m'inquiéter. Fermant les yeux d'un air crispé, et attendant que sa se passe, je fus envelopper par une incroyable chaleur. Ma joue effleura la matière si câline et douce du costume de mon ami, et mes yeux se levèrent pour croiser les siens, rieurs. Un sourire satisfait s'étira sur le visage de Midorin.

-Alors mademoiselle ? On aime le câlin de monsieur panda ? Se moquait-il, tandis que Takao m'éblouit avec son flash.

"Un câlin ...",me répétai-je, choquée par le geste de mon ami. Lui si peu sociale, était vraiment loin d'aimer les contacts physiques avec d'autres gens. Le son de la clochette qui retentit me ramena sur terre. Je restai pourtant figée comme un piquet tandis que Midorima s'écarta pour aller étrangler Takao. Je compris alors que ce dernier nous avait pris en photo, d'où le flash...

"Un baiser indirect..."

Je me giflai intérieurement. Comment pouvais-je repenser à cet incident après un tel moment ?! Et puis j'étais certaine que son câlin était pas sérieux, il a du vouloir m'embêter...Remarquant mon malaise, Midorin s'approcha de moi en m'informant que pour chaque don, un câlin de la part de "monsieur panda" était offert. Je me disais aussi...!

-M-Momoi ! Regarde...

Takao me tendit son téléphone où était affiché le photo me montrant dans les bras de Midorin dans son costume. "Mais je rougis comme une folle sur la photo!" Hurlai-je intérieurement en constatant les faits. Soudain, le garçon aux yeux de faucon me donna un bout de papier avec un numéro d'inscrit dessus.

-Lors de la petite soirée après le tournoi, je n'ai pas pensé à te le demander et Shin-chan refuse de me le donner alors je te donne directement mon numéro!

-Ah...euh, très bien merci. Mais tu aurais du venir à mon lycée je te l'aurais donné. Enfin je veux dire, pourquoi le veux-tu?

Il se pencha vers moi en chuchotant, Midorin qui remettait son casque de penda sur la tête ne remarqua rien.

-Là j'y pense car si tu veux la photo je peux te l'envoyer avant que "panda man" m'ordonne de l'effacer et puis aussi...Ah !

Avant même qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, Takao reçut une tape derrière la crâne. Midorima semblait le rappelait à l'ordre, en lui informant que la récolte de dons n'était pas terminée. Certainement pour ne pas attiser la colère de notre ami, il s'exécuta et partit en premier. Le tout en me faisant un petit signe discret qui m'indiquait que je devrais l'appeler plus tard. Je souris d'amusement, en cachant ma bouche par la jointure de mon index. Les voir si complices me rassurait. J'étais vraiment contente de savoir que Midorima s'était enfin fait un ami. Je me souvenais alors qu'au collège, il était toujours seul en dehors de notre équipe de génération miracle. Et là, de le voir sourire et se mettre en colère comme un être normal en compagnie des autres... Je me dis qu'il était peut-être celui qui avait le plus "changé" entre nous tous.

-Momoi ? M'interpella doucement Midorin. Intriguée, je levai le nez vers lui. Il reprit: Tu rentrais chez toi?

Je hochai la tête négativement, d'un sourire affectueux.

-Non, je me rendais à l'hôpital pour rendre visite à Dai-chan. Tu as reçu mon sms hier soir?

-Oui, mais je ne l'ai lu que ce matin, je dormais. Comment va t-il?

-Bah...on va dire que ça va plus ou moins bien. Hier soir, c'est sa maman qui m'a ramené chez moi et elle m'a prévenu que c'était pas vraiment tout rose chez eux en ce moment. Je pense que physique, Daiki va bien, sa blessure guérira mais psychologiquement il doit se sentir seul. Avant de l'apprendre par sa mère, j'étais loin de me douter que ça se passait comme ça chez lui. Il ne m'avait pas parlé du divorce de ses parents...

Tristement, je tournai mon regard sur un point invisible. Je me sentais vraiment...

-J'suis trop nulle... je suis son amie d'enfance, mais rien de tout ça m'a effleuré. Pourtant il avait besoin de moi et j'ai rien fait pour l'aider. Je-

Une patte de panda se posa sur le haut de ma tête. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, mais regardaient toujours le vide. Midorima me câlina très simplement les cheveux avec sa grosse patte, et me dit en même temps:

-Il n'a pas voulu t'inquiéter, c'est tout. Te fais pas trop de bile pour cette histoire, car t'as fait le plus gros dans sa vie Momoi...

Il y eut un petit suspens dans sa phrase, et alors qui glissait sa patte contre ma joue pour relever gentiment mon visage, il reprit:

-Tu es restée avec lui pendant toutes ces années. T'es bien la seule, avec Kuroko, qui puisse supporter son sale caractère et encore je suis poli.

Une légère brise emporta mes cheveux. Mon ami retira sa patte de panda, réajusta son casque et ajouta en me tournant le dos.

-Ta présence est suffisante tu sais...C'est le meilleur soutien pour n'importe qui.

Et il partit en portant son sac sur une épaule. Le vent ne cessa pas, et mes cheveux continuèrent à s'entremêler. Passant ma main sur la joue qu'avait effleuré Mirodin, j'agrippai une poignée de cheveux en grimaçant de gêne. Mon cœur battait très fort, et je savais pourquoi. Les mots de mon ami m'avaient procuré une grande joie, et je constatai qu'il y avait peut-être une chose qui était restée dans le caractère de Midorin.

"Sa franchise..."

Ryouta:

J'étais le plus heureux des hommes... Non, vraiment je ne pensai pas exagérer. C'était bientôt l'heure des cours du soirs. Yukio et moi-même squattions la salle d'art, qui était la plus chauffée parmi toutes celles du lycée ! Heureusement que les clubs étaient annulés jusqu'au mois de Janvier. Nous avions cours tous les deux, pas dans la même salle mais à peu près à la même heure, alors nous étions contents de passer un peu plus de temps tous les deux. Enfin moi j'étais vraiment ravi. Depuis notre petit "échange" amoureux de ce midi, mon partenaire était resté bien silencieux. Pourtant j'étais si fier de lui, il avait fait beaucoup d'effort et avait du avoir beaucoup de courage pour me faire "ça", et qui plus est sur le toit du lycée ! Et malgré lui avoir assuré qui j'en étais vraiment satisfait, il semblerait qu'il soit toujours un peu perplexe par rapport à ça. Nous en parlions toujours depuis, lui me posant des questions sur sa maladresse et moi essayant de le rassurer au maximum.

-Mais, je suis certain que tu le fais beaucoup mieux...

-Yuki', c'était la première fois que tu me... enfin tu vois. En plus dans un lieu public, tu crois vraiment que je vais critiquer quoi que ce soit ?

Il croisa ses bras, et posa sa tête sur le côté afin de pouvoir me regarder. Le haut de ses pommettes était tout rose, je le trouvai tellement chou.

-Je sais, et d'ailleurs plus jamais je te ferai une "gâterie" au lycée. J'ai trop flippé.

Je ris.

-Pour tout avouer, j'étais tellement heureux et excité que je ne me suis pas vraiment soucié du lieu où on était. Ton regard larmoyant me faisait vraiment craquer... Fis-je en me trémoussant sur mon tabouret.

Mon ami râla comiquement, en cachant complètement son visage dans ses bras. Pour me faire pardonner, le tirait sur ses épaules pour l'amener contre moi, collant nos deux sièges l'un à l'autre.

-Aller, senpai fait pas la tête. Si tu veux, ce soir je viens chez toi et tu recommences !

-Ah non ! Parce que ta semence dans ma bouche, ça t'étais pas obligé !

-Pardon pardon... M'excusai-je, vraiment confus pour l'incident. Je repris en collant mon front contre son épaule, cachant mes rougeurs et mon petit sourire de gamin: C'était la joie, on va dire. Je te dis, Yukio-san. C'était vraiment bien.

Je sentis ses muscles de détendre. Croisant son regard en effleurant son nez du mien, nous constations que les traits de l'un et de l'autre, s'étaient décrispés. Que j'étais bien avec lui, vraiment. Et le sentir si attentionné et inquiet pour un tel "geste d'amour", aussi bien gênant pour lui que plaisant pour moi...prouvait à quel point il voulait voir notre relation grandir encore et encore. Et de mon côté, il était hors de question que je me relâche. Je devais le rassurer pour chaque inquiétude, et être là pour comme il l'a été pour moi quand mon moral avait atteint le seuil le plus bas. Il ferma les yeux, et effleura le bout de mes lèvres que j'entrouvris, lentement. Je baissai les yeux pour le regarder encore un peu. Puis lui déroba un baiser, long mais simple. Mouvant nos lèvres simultanément, de petits bruits d'air firent écho dans la salle d'art. Toujours d'un rythme lent et régulier, nos bouches se poussèrent volontairement et parfois avec un peu plus de force, afin de garder ce doux contact contre soit. Puis, terminant sur un baiser chaste, nous ouvrîmes nos yeux. Le sien, chaud et brillant, tremblait d'un inquiétude qui me perturba grandement. Ce même tremblement que j'avais remarqué ce midi et qui ne l'avait pas quitté de la journée. Cette confusion qui m'avait enveloppé la nuit dernière venait-elle de ça ? En tout cas, je mis de côté mon souci pour m'occuper de celui de mon senpai. Je glissai une main contre sa joue. Il vint s'y lover avec plus de ferveur, et ferma les yeux. Je chuchotai, afin de ne pas briser l'atmosphère chaleureuse et tranquille.

-Pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il te tracasse ?

-Hu...?

Il semblait surpris. Je posai mon bras libre sur la table, et y reposai ma tête comme l'avait fait mon aîné avant moi. Mon partenaire s'approcha de moi en embrassant ma tempe.

-Je te sens mal en ce moment, senpai... Je te remercierai jamais assez de m'avoir fait remonter la pante que je n'allais pas bien, maintenant j'aimerai en faire autant. Mais si tu ne me parles pas, jamais je ne pourrai deviner seul. Même si je pense...avoir une petite idée sur ce qui te perturbe.

-Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. Me sourit-il dans un murmure.

-Yukio-san... c'est le moi de mars c'est ça ?

Il se figea. Soulevant mon regard qui cherchait dans le sien une quelconque réponse, mon ami s'humidifia les lèvres avant de répondre dans un soupir bien las:

-C'est vrai. Cette fichue remise de diplôme me rend malade. Et ces derniers je ne savais plus quoi faire pour te le cacher. Dans un sens, t'avoir réconforté l'autre fois, après ton rassemblement, me fit un bien fou. Car je pouvais enfin penser à autre chose et être avec toi en même temps. Vraiment, il n'y a que quand je suis avec toi que j'arrive à prendre un peu de recule, en ce moment.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas m'en avoir parlé plus tôt ? Je veux dire, moi je n'arrête de geindre et tu m'écoutes toujours même si par moment...bah tu râles un peu. Quand bien même, Yuki' j'aurai bien voulu t'entendre te plaindre, toi aussi. Déclarai-je sincèrement.

-Ryouta...

Décidément. Pourquoi ne me parlait-il pas franchement quand le moment se faisait sentir. Ça devait certainement faire plusieurs jours qu'il ruminait dans son coin. J'avais bon dos à donner des leçons de morale à Kagamichi, quand mon propre partenaire ne me faisait pas confiance...

"Pourquoi me met-il de côté dans ces moments là ?"

Égoïstement, je me tournai sur le côté de mon tabouret pour être face à mon petit ami. Croisai nos jambes et le tins par les hanches. Ne sachant que faire et un peu surpris par ma réaction, il se leva ses avant-bas, baissa le regard en rougissant puis se laissa faire. Quand je vins l'embrasser, il passa automatiquement ses bras autour de mon cou pour approfondir l'échange.

-Je suis là moi aussi, quand ça va pas. Lui dis-je avec évidence. Je pense pas être si immature pour te laisser te faire du mauvais sang. Senpai s'il te plait...

-Pardon Ryouta. Enfin...merci.

Nous scellâmes nos paroles dans un dernier baisé qui fut enveloppé par la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours du soir, ainsi qu'avec les dernières lueurs du soleil qui réchauffaient nos visages.

Taiga:

Dix-sept heure trente passé, nous avions salué Aomine et quitté l'hôpital où il séjournait pour quelques temps. Dans l'ascenseur, je m'étais montré bien silencieux, comme l'avait fait remarqué mon ami. Et ce qui avait été vrai, pour le coup j'étais un petit peu ailleurs. Tetsuya s'était même imaginé que je faisais la tête. Je m'en voulais affreusement de le voir si inquiet. Devant la station de métro, je décidai de lui expliquer mon petit trouble. En vérité, ce n'était mon père comme il le pensait qui m'avait appelé, mais plutôt le seul homme que je considérai comme mon "frère", Himuro Tatsuya. Voilà maintenant presque un mois qu'il m'avait laissé sans nouvelles. Son école se trouvant plutôt loin de Seirin, il était assez difficile pour nous deux de ce voir. Quand bien même, j'aurai bien aimé qu'il réponde à mes propres appels quand j'avais essayé de le joindre. Mais passons...

-Mais que te voulait-il après tout ce temps ? Me questionnait mon ami en prenant place dans le métro.

Je l'imitai et passa même un bras autour de ses épaules pour le rapprocher de moi.

-Je sais pas trop, il semblait un peu troublé au téléphone. En tout cas il s'est excusé de m'avoir laissé sans nouvelles. Il m'a aussi demandé si le 25 j'étais libre. Il voulait m'inviter avec Alex pour qu'on fête noël ensembles.

-Eh bien, c'est plutôt une bonne chose ? Pourquoi sembles-tu si contrarié ?

Je grimaçai.

-Parce-que je le trouve gonflé de m'inviter le soir de Noël, alors qu'il a refusé de venir prendre part à notre soirée l'autre soir.

-Taiga, calme-toi.

Posant son front contre mon épaule, mon ombre me câlina la joue avec ses cheveux. Il se releva ensuite en souriant affectueusement. Un peu honteux, je repris en fuyant du regard:

-Et toi, tu serais d'accord de me laisser passer noël avec lui ?

-Hé, pourquoi diable t'en empêcherai-je ?

-Je sais pas... enfin si. Je veux dire, maintenant qu'on sort ensemble, tu ne veux pas qu'on le fête tous les deux ?

Ce fut à son tour d'être confus. Il se pinça les lèvres pour cacher un sourire de gamin pris la main dans le sac de bonbons, et dit:

-Honnêtement, j'hésitai à t'en parler. Tu m'as bien dit que tu rentrais aux States pour les vacances ?

-Oui c'est vrai, mais par moment, ma mère vient au japon afin de visiter un peu le pays. Pour cette année, j'ai pensai que ce serait sympa qu'elle vienne. Comme ça, je fête le 24 avec eux et hop ! Le 25 je peux rester avec toi et laisser mes parents un peu seuls.

Je marquai une soudaine pause dans ma phrase. Après une courte réflexion, je me traitai intérieurement d'idiot.

-Je suis bête, tu le fêtes certainement avec tes grands-parents ?

Me fixant avec des yeux ronds, mon petit ami se mit à rire à gorge déployée avant d'avouer:

-T'es adorable ! Il s'essuya une larme au coin des yeux en m'adressant ensuite son plus doux regard. Tu sais, on ne fête que la "christmas eve", après mes grands-parents partent retrouver des proches à eux, du troisième âge si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

"Il passe noël...seul?" pensai-je, avec un petit pincement au cœur.

Mon ami sortit son portable, et regarda l'heure d'inscrit dessus. Il ajouta, qu'on allait s'arrêter dans la prochaine station afin de faire quelques courses pour le dîner. Et tout ça en gardant le sourire. J'avais un petit peu de mal à réaliser au début. Mais Tetsuya passait le plus clair de son temps...tout seul. Heureusement depuis quelques temps il avait adopté Nigo, mais quand même. Malgré m'avoir qu'il ne se sentait pas seul, je ne pouvais pas stopper ce petit chagrin que j'éprouvai pour lui.

"Ils pourraient rester plus souvent avec lui tout de même..." me dis-je en pensant aux grands-parents de Tetsuya.

Tandis que les portes du métro s'ouvraient devant nous, je devins songeur. Comme une si une soudaine idée venait de survenir en moi, je me posai mille et une question à propos de la situation familiale assez particulière de mon ami. Mais une seule, me prit jusqu'aux tripes tellement je m'inquiétai de connaître la réponse...

"Où sont ses parents ?"

Bien que nous marchions l'un à côté de l'autre, je ne pouvais pas chasser cette horrible impression que mon ami se tenait à des kilomètres de moi.

"Apprendre à le connaître..."

Me rendant compte que je ne connais presque rien de personnel à propos de lui, j'essayai de chercher...oui, de chercher comment un gars comme moi serait capable de répondre à ses demandes, à ses exigences quand l'envie lui en prendrai, tout en ne sachant rien de lui. Ne sachant rien de ses peines. Ne sachant rien de ses préférences diverses et variées. Je commençai à peine à comprendre les mots de Kise. Ce blond n'était peut-être pas un guignol fini... En fait, c'était plutôt moi qui ne savais pas comment gérer cette nouvelle relation. Tetsuya n'avait rien à se reprocher, car mon ami avait bien compris que les relations ne se faisait qu'avec le temps et la patience...

"Que ce soit l'amour..."

Nous entrâmes dans une supérette, et saluâmes la gérante.

"Ou bien encore, l'amitié..."

Mon ami m'adressa quelques paroles, me suggérant des menus pour le dîner de ce soir.

"Rien de se crée en un jour. N'est-ce pas, Tetsuya...?"

-Taiga ? M'interpella discrètement mon ami, qui m'attendait à la caisse.

Je vins à lui. Ne me préoccupant pas plus que ça du peu de monde qu'il y avait dans le magasin, je me glissai dans son dos et attrapai timidement le bout de ses doigts que je serrai dans ma main. Je baissai la tête pour cacher mes rougeurs, et nichai mon nez dans ses cheveux. Il ne me repoussa pas, et j'en fus simplement heureux. Tenant chacun un sac en plastique d'une main, et se tenant ensemble par l'autre, nous traversâmes les rues maintenant éclairées pas les lumières artificielles en silence. Mon ami marchait à quelques centimètres derrière moi. J'avais l'impression qu'il m'observait. Mais mon visage était toujours un peu rouge, il était donc hors de question que me lui montre pour le moment...  
>Mon cœur battait joyeusement dans ma poitrine. Je savourai ce tendre moment, bien que simple et qui me rendait tout chose.<p>

"C'est si tranquille l'amour ?"

Nous arrivâmes sur un pont, qui traversait un petit fleuve et contournait une petite rue commerçante. Je m'arrêtai, inquiétant mon ami.

-Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Tu veux boire ? Demanda t-il en commençant à fouiller dans la poche de nos courses.

J'arrêtai son geste, en le comblant par l'un des miens. Nos sacs tombèrent à nos pieds, les siens se cognant contre les barrières du pont. Et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à parler, je l'embrassai fougueusement.

-Je n'ai pas encore les mots juste pour exprimer ce que je ressens en ce soir même, Tetsuya... Mais je te promets qu'un jour, peu importe ce que je voudrai te dire, ou bien ce que je voudrai savoir sur toi. J'y arriverai, je te parlerai et je te dirai ces mots qui me manquent tant en ce moment-même !

Mes paroles semblèrent l'avoir rendu confus. Ses pupilles tremblèrent, et ses lèvres ses collèrent entre elles. Il me fixa, tandis que je tenais toujours son visage en coupe. Ses bras qui enroulèrent mon cou furent suffisant pour moi, en guise de réponse. Il en était de même pour lui... Ce soir, il préférait le plus affectueux des gestes d'amour, plutôt que de longs discours. Mes mains sur sa taille, je le rapprochai tout contre moi, avant d'enrouler son corps et répondre à son délicieux baiser.

Satsuki:

Mon cours du soir était enfin terminé. Nous avions été beaucoup plus. La tombée hâtive des soirs d'hiver en était certainement pour quelque chose. Malheureusement, ce cours me semblait inutile... Car en une heure de temps, je n'avais pas cessé de penser aux paroles de Midorima.

"Ta présence est suffisante tu sais..."

Pourquoi cette phrase me troublait-elle tant ? J'avais l'étrange impression que ces mots n'identifiaient pas Daiki... De qui parlait-il ? Pour qui ma présence serait-elle suffisante ? Toutes ces questions avaient perturbé mon cours. Et bien plus que ma tête, elles avaient effleuré mon cœur. Un vrai tourbillon ravageait mon esprit. Frôlant la migraine, je ne perdis pas une minute pour atteindre la sortie du lycée. Une fraîche brise emporta ma chevelure...Hormis mes questions. La nuit était tombée. Ne me préoccupant pas du froid qui mordait mes joues, je pris le chemin qui menait vers la gare. Enroulant la face de mon cou d'une main, je nichai le bas mon visage dans le foulard de mon père que je voulais tant retrouver ainsi que les bras chaleureux de ma mère. Pourquoi un tel goût amer se mélangeait-il avec ma salive ?

"Tetsu-kun..."

Je déglutis, levant la tête avec la fierté d'une femme au cœur transi après avoir perdu l'amour qui l'a soudainement refroidi.

"C'est le meilleur soutien..."

Arrête Midorima...

"Ta présence..."

Pour lui. Rien que pour lui j'aurai tant donné.

"...est suffisante"

Bien plus que ma présence ! Si c'était de lui que mon ami parlait, alors je préférai me boucher les oreilles et fermer les yeux sur tous les deniers évènements. Je savais pertinemment que ma présence lui avait suffi, Tetsuya n'avait jamais rien désiré d'autre venant de ma part. Et ce goût de sel faisant naufrage sur mes lèvres, pourquoi venait-il de mes yeux ? N'avais-je pas assez pleurer la nuit dernière ? "Suffisante"... ce mot me fit bien plus de mal que de réconfort. Soudainement, confuse par mes maux de tête et mes maux de coeur, je percutai le dos d'un homme sans faire attention à ce qui pouvait bien se trouver en face de moi.

-Hé !

-P-pardon, veuill-

Mais la voix de mon vis à vis me coupa, et il s'avérait qu'il n'était pas seul.

-Tien, en voilà une bien belle demoiselle... Me dit-il en souriant mielleusement. Les regards de ses amis se posèrent sur moi. Tous semblaient avoir le même âge que moi, voire deux années de plus.

Je m'excusai une fois de plus en me courbant, séchant rapidement mes larmes en reprenant hâtivement ma route. Mes une main retint mon bras en arrière. Je tournai la tête, inquiète.

-Lâchez-moi... Fis-je avec peu d'assurance.

-Attend ma jolie, on vient à peine de se rencontrer et tu veux déjà nous fausser compagnie ? Tu as l'air d'avoir une bien triste mine pourtant. A nous quatre tu vas bien pouvoir trouver un peu de réconfort ?

Ses paroles m'écœurèrent. J'ignorai que les pervers de son genre existaient encore de nos jours. Cependant je ne me laissa pas faire, je tirai plus fort et arrivai enfin à retirer mon bras. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, je me mis à courir. Mais cette fois-ci, plusieurs mains m'attrapèrent tirant aussi mes cheveux. Je lâchai mon sac. Mes pieds glissèrent. Le foulard de mon père fut arraché. J'en giflai un. Mais un second tira mes bras en arrière tandis qu'un troisième tira sur le haut de mon chemisier, laissant apparaître une partie de ma poitrine à leur vue. Non... Les larmes qui n'avaient pas cessé de couler, perlèrent bien plus fort le long de mon visage décomposé par la peur. Je voulais crier à l'aide, mais la main du quatrième, posée sur mes lèvres tremblantes, bloqua ma voix...

La peur aux tripes, je perdis connaissance. Mais ce que je perçus avant de sombrer, m'apparut comme un éclat. Des cris...des gestes flous... une immense silhouette...

-Momoi !

Une voix alarmée...puis plus rien.

Quand je me réveillai, les quatre murs de ma chambre m'entouraient. J'essayai alors de me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé...mais mes souvenirs restaient évasifs. En revanche, les regards et les gestes des quatre garçons me restait aussi clairs et limpides qu'une eau de source. Mes mains tremblèrent, mais d'un geste je retirai la couverture de mon lit, quittai ma chambre en courant vers la salle de bain et ne perdis pas une seconde pour me positionner devant devant le miroir. Je soulevai ma chemise de nuit, inspectait mon corps à la recherche d'une quelconque trace...mais rien. J'en fus presque rassurée. Presque soulagée. Mais j'étais encore trop troublée par ce qu'il venait de se passer ce soir pour lâcher un soupire. J'entendis des pas, puis une voix m'appelant avec affolement.

-P-papa !

Je sautai dans les bras de mon père, qui me serra comme le plus cher de ses trésors. Il renifla, je levai la tête pour croiser son regard embué par les larmes et les lueurs de soulagement de me voir éveillée.

-Je savais que je ne devais pas te laisser rentrer seule...pardonne-moi ma fille... Pleura t-il, tandis que ma mère courrait pour nous rejoindre.

Je voulais lui dire qu'il n'y était pour rien. Que ce n'était pas de sa faute, que ceci serait peut-être arrivé un autre moment. Mais j'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver l'étreinte de mes parents qu'aucun son ne sortit de ma gorge. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure en frottant mes yeux comme une folle afin de retirer toute ses larmes qui me gênaient. Ma mère me donna mille baisers sur le visage. Je pouvais sentir ses bras encore frissonnant contre mon dos. Jamais je n'ai vu mes parents aussi inquiets de toute ma vie. Et de mon côté, je n'avais jamais été aussi comblée de les avoir avec moi. Je les aimai tant. Après un tel moment de peur, me faire câliner par eux m'était d'un grand bonheur...

Une bonne heure après, nous fûmes tous les trois calmés. Assis autour d'une bonne tasse de café, nous parlions alors de ce qu'il s'était passé. J'essayai de garder mon calme en fixant le fond de ma tasse déjà vide.

-Demain tu restes à la maison. Ordonna mon père d'une voix posée mais bien basse. Ses yeux étaient encore rougis par les larmes.

De mon côté je ne protestai pas. Premièrement car cela n'aurait servi à rien. L'entêtement était une vraie "vertu" chez mon père...et deuxièmement je ne me sentais pas vraiment apte psychologiquement à retourner en cours dès demain.

-Il faudra que je trouve l'adresse de ce garçon. Déclara alors mon père, il termina sèchement: Sans lui, qui sait ce que ces quatre petits cons t'auraient fait !

Je tressailli un peu. Choquée par le langage assez cru de mon paternel. C'était bien la première fois que je l'entendais parler ainsi. Mais en ressassant dans ma tête les paroles de mon père, je remarquai...

"Ce garçon ? De qui parlent-ils ?"

Je leur demandai donc à quoi et surtout à qui ils faisaient allusion. Ma mère me répondit:

-Un garçon, étrangement vêtu... t'as ramené à la maison. En fait, ton père sortait de la maison, trop inquiet de ne pas te voir encore rentrée et au bout de la rue il t'a vu dans les bras de garçon qui te ramenait chez nous.

"Étrangement vêtu ?"

Ce pouvait-il que ce soit...Non. Quand-même pas. Si...?

-T-Tu peux me le dépeindre ? Osai-je demander le cœur battant.

Mon père sourit en coin, d'amusement et dit:

-Un homme panda, ça me rappel mes années fac quand je manifestais pour la protection de l'espèce de cet ursidé !

D'un coup, j'eus l'impression d'être foudroyer par le divin. Alors c'était bien lui... les fragments de ma mémoire... cette immense silhouette... c'était bel et bien Midorima dans son costume ? Alors ça veut dire qu'il m'a...

"Sauvé ?"

Ma mère se ramena avec un petit sac en papier vert anis. Toujours abasourdie, je tournai le tête lentement vers le sac, et le fixai sans plus de réflexion cérébrale émanant de moi. Elle me dit:

-Il tenait ça dans ses bras, et a ajouté que c'était pour toi.

Je pris le sac en papier dans mes bras, et le serrai contre ma poitrine en baissant le visage. Laissant mes cheveux cacher mon visage, je ne voulais pas que mes parents vois les rougeurs sur mes joues. Après avoir passé encore quelques temps avec eux, je leur souhaitai à chacun la bonne nuit, et montai retrouver la chaleur de mon lit. J'éteignis la lumière principale de ma chambre, et m'éclairai qu'avec ma lampe de chevet. De retour sous les couettes, je posai le petit sac vert sur moi.

"Ta présence est suffisante..."

Peut-être qu'au final, tous mes tourments avaient été faux.

Je plongeai une main à l'intérieur du sac et retirai délicatement le contenu.

-Mon écharpe blanche... soufflai-je entre mes lèvres, le regard ébahi.

Un petit papier tomba sur mon lit. Je le pris entre mes doigts et le lus:

_"Désolé, je n'ai pas pensé à te la rendre ce midi quand nous nous sommes vus... Tu l'avais oublié au restaurant lors du rassemblement de notre équipe de Teiko, et je voulais te la rendre en main propre. Ps: désolé pour le foulard, je n'ai rien pu faire. Repose-toi."_

Le regard brillant, et affectueux. Je posai le message sur ma table de chevet. J'enroulai mon écharpe autour de mon cou et huma son odeur. Elle avait changé... Bien qu'elle ne soit restée que peu de temps chez Midorima...

-Je peux sentir son parfum...

Replongeant un œil curieux au contenu du sac je vis alors le foulard tout abîmé de mon père. Je pris les morceaux entre mes mains, éteignis la lumière et serrai fort contre mon cœur ce petit bout de tissu. Et entourée d'une douce fragrance émanant de mon écharpe, je fermai les yeux en versant une dernière larmes qui me plongea dans les bras de Morphée.

A suivre...


End file.
